I Told You - She Is Mine
by Retired1984
Summary: Girls are disappearing from an elite club, their bodies being found weeks later. Beckett and Castle are pulled into a dark underworld where kidnapping, sex trafficking and murder abound. A Follow-up to I Remember You, not necessary to read first, but will help understanding of Emerald's backstory. First Chapter rated MA, remaining chapters rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: This chapter contains adult language and situations: Abduction, detention, rape, torture and it must be read at your own discretion. The language is necessary to set the tone for remainder of story. ****Definite 'MA' rating****. Remainder of story will not be rated 'MA', just 'M' as this is the only dark chapter in the story.**

**This is a sequel to the continuing story of Emerald and her life. Would help, but not necessary to read ****'I Remember You'**** first. I don't own any of the Castle characters, but do own the character of Emerald in this context.**

**A/N 2: This is definitely AU because there never was a hanger scene with Roy, so he is still at the 12****th****. He was NOT involved in Kate's mom's death and has been helping Kate in a small way to continue the search for the killer. Kate and Rick have been married for some time, but it was all kept on the quiet, hence no real publicity. The public does not know of the marriage, per se. Timelines are not as in canon.**

* * *

She is not sure exactly where she is. She remembers dancing at the club, but not much after leaving the stage. All she knows is now she is in a large room and it appears there are no exits from it that are unlocked. In fact, it seems the doors have no locks visible from the inside. She is lying on a large luxurious bed outfitted with expensive linens. The room is a bedroom in what seems a large home of some sort since any noise she hears is far off but obviously still inside the structure. The room is big, bigger than half of her apartment she calls home when she is not dancing at the club. There is a nice bathroom opening off the bedroom and she has free access to the toilet and bathtub/shower. But she doesn't know where she is.

All she knows is she thinks she has been held here for a couple of weeks, not sure exactly how many days have passed since the windows in the room are blacked out from the outside. She has no clock or radio in the room so there is no concept of time marching on, or of days being ripped from the calendar. Where she is and why she is being held here against her will she does not know.

She remembers a tall slimly built man has been visiting her frequently for his own personal pleasure. Sometimes he merely comes in and talks to her about her act at the club, sometimes they talk about her past but most of the time he is there to satisfy his sexual cravings. His appetite is not what one could consider 'normal' and she is frequently physically abused in addition to being sexually assaulted. She seems to have no will to resist, so she thinks she must be being drugged. She has been fed well, with meals fit for a wealthy dowager. However, she thinks the food is drugged since she has been drinking water out of the faucet in the bathroom and not the drinks left for her by the tall man.

She doesn't know where her clothes are because she is dressed in apparel that cannot be described as anything other than harem pajamas. Her pants are loose fitting except at the waist and ankles and her top is a harem top, Tight around her ribs just under her breasts and low cut, showing most of her cleavage, with loose flowing sleeves attached to the top. When she woke in this room, she was wearing a similar outfit, just in a different color. She is left this style of clothing every other day and she has no other choice than to wear it or go naked. She has no underwear and the clothing she does have is nearly transparent. She feels nearly naked even though she is dressed from shoulders to ankles.

It would appear to her that she is being kept as a concubine by this most assuredly wealthy tall man and as she sees it, has no means of escape. Whether she gets out of this depends solely on this tall man. He is in no hurry to give her any indication of what his intentions are other than keeping her as a sex slave to do with as he sees fit whenever he so decides.

Today is different though, because he has not come in to visit her yet. He has nearly always made his appearance by this time of day if she can actually say it is a new day. But there is something off about now compared to earlier. Not sure what it is though.

But now she hears the footsteps in the long hallway and the keys rattle in the lock of the door. As it slowly opens, the tall man is there, but also another man is with him. He is not as tall, but is very muscularly built, like a well-conditioned athlete. This second person exudes wealth also, but not like the first. However, he is supremely confident in his physical prowess and she fears his intentions.

The tall man comes to her and beckons her to the bed. She has no power to resist him any longer and follows him to the bed. He commands her to undress and she slowly complies, not wanting to but not strong enough to refuse his commands. _These must be some powerful mind controlling drugs_.

He tells her she is going to entertain both men today and she must be sure to provide maximum enjoyment for them or suffer the consequences. He says the men will tell her what they want from her and she will comply without question or hesitation. She does not respond, but the tall man knows she will comply. He has total control over her.

The athletic guy starts to undress as does the tall man. Both are naked and come to her in the bed, telling her to lie on the bed on her back. She does as they ask because she doesn't want to be hurt more than necessary by them. The athlete starts to kiss her and the tall man fondles her breasts, always checking her womanhood now and again to see if she's becoming aroused as they continue to take from her what they will. The athlete then lies down on her and thrusts powerfully into her, not caring whether she is completely ready for him. The tall man comes to the head of the bed and requires her to take his length in her mouth, swallowing him fully while she gags from reflex. The athlete is pounding away at her and the tall man is thrusting roughly into her mouth. All the girl can do is lie still and allow it, not being able to come up with a way to resist or escape from her captivity.

The athletic man then takes her and rolls her over onto him and he remains deep inside her as the tall man comes around to the foot of the bed and slides up her body from behind. He pours some lube down the curves of her ass and then parts her hips, taking her from behind roughly and quickly. The girl cries out in pain, only to be stifled by the tall man's hands over her mouth. They both are taking from her what they want without considering her pain or distress.

After what seems like hours, the two men are fully satisfied and they prepare to leave. The tall man tells the girl to get cleaned up and redress because she will have another visit later that evening from a very important man. If she does not cooperate, she will be severely punished. They leave and the girl is left to herself and her pain.

She goes to the bathroom and draws a hot bath, intending to soak in the hot water to relieve the pain and stress of her encounter with the two men. As she slowly sinks into the soothing water, she thinks about what the tall man had said and wonders what the rest of the day has in store for her. Nothing good she surmises. She just wants to go home to her little apartment.

Later in the evening, she hears more footsteps in the hall and the jingle of keys at the door again. She is dressed in clean harem clothes that were left for her and stands by the bathroom door, not daring to even move for fear of retribution from the tall man. As the door opens, she sees the tall man and a second man also, again. He is tall, but quiet, with a distinguished air about him. She thinks this is a man who is used to getting whatever he wants whenever he wants it. Something about him strikes a special level of fear and foreboding, thinking he is very dangerous.

As before, the tall man tells her to undress and move to the bed. This time only the distinguished man approaches the bed. He speaks softly, telling her to sit on the edge of the bed and then to slowly undress him. _Hmm, he has a strange alluring accent but I can't quite place it_, she thinks. She does as she is told again and after she gets to the man's underwear, he tells her to stroke his penis. She does as asked and then he pulls her mouth to him, forcing her to take him completely down her throat. She willfully forces herself not to gag as he is not a small man. He is long and thick and he will barely fit in her throat, filling her completely and not allowing her to breathe until she feels faint. He controls everything about what is going on. At least all the men that have had intercourse with her, other than oral, have used condoms.

The mood changes and he then tells her to move up in the bed on her back. He moves with her and, after cuffing her hands to the bed rail corners, thrusts into her with no warning. He starts to piston in and out of her without mercy, slamming into her without let-up. She can see he is getting close to his release and then it happens.

His hands wrap around her throat and close ever so slowly. As his grip tightens, the room starts to darken for the girl. She can still see his face though, twisted in manic delight. She can feel the blood pounding in her head from the stifled flow and she can barely draw any air in through her restricted windpipe. Her vision is slowly dimming, closing in an ever increasingly tighter ring of light until it closes off for good and the girl is released from the pain and torment of the past several days. She does not feel the hurt and humiliation anymore. She does not feel anything at all except the blackness of nothingness.

* * *

Kate's phone rings in the loft and wakes her and Rick up from sweet slumber. Kate slowly untangles her legs where they had been entwined with Rick's all night after making slow passionate love and reaches for her phone.

"Beckett," she answers sleepily.

"Yo, Beckett", Esposito says, "We have a body".


	2. Chapter 2: Gonna Be A Long Day

**A/N: This and all subsequent chapters will be a lot lighter than Chapter 1. As before, don't own any of this except the idea.**

* * *

"Rick," Kate whispers, "Come on, we have to get up. There's a body waiting for us."

"Just one more minute," Rick whines, "Why do bodies always have to drop at three in the morning?"

"Already said that at least seven times. Get up and let's go. Meet me in the shower?"

"I'm up," Rick says.

Rick meets Kate in the shower and immediately wraps his arms around her.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Castle."

"Good Morning, Mr. Castle, Sleep well last night?"

"I slept quite well once you wrapped me up in those long legs and held me tight. I don't need anything else to ensure a good night's sleep other than the comfort of being cocooned with my wife all night."

"Well, then we better get to the crime scene before we have to put up with all the innuendos from Ryan and Esposito," Kate interjects.

Rick won't have any of that and immediately pushes Kate up against the cool tile wall of the shower and rains kisses down on her. She is caught off guard and almost chokes on the water she inadvertently inhales.

"Rick, are you trying to drown me?"

"Only in my love and admiration for your hotness. Wow, you really are the only woman that I have ever said that too, you know that? I have to remember that, Rook would love to hear that from Nikki. What do you think?"

"Really, the only one? I'm so privileged, huh?"

"Oh be quiet and let me love you," Rick snickers back to her. He truly does love her more than his own breath, which he would gladly give to keep her safe. He pulls her to him and she automatically wraps her legs around him and holds on for all she is worth. He slides home and they ascend to the heights of ecstasy in just a manner of minutes.

"OK, now we really need a shower," Kate says, "Here do my back," handing him her cherry scented bath gel. Rick gets a whiff of the cherry scent and has to forcibly keep himself under control if they are ever to get out of the shower, all the while Kate is chuckling at him, knowing what the cherry scent does to him, thinking back to the case of the vampire sub-culture. They finally make it out of the bath after about 30 minutes and head to the bedroom to dress.

Rick once again has a difficult time controlling his urges as Kate is standing in front of the dresser without a stitch, teasing him as she "decides" what to wear for the day. She pulls out a matching set of emerald color lace underwear and asks Rick if he remembers the first time he saw her wearing emerald.

"Of course, in the club in L.A., you were enticing in your Emerald ball gown and matching undies. I Remember You best though when you were wearing only your Emerald necklace and earrings. God you were a fantasy made incarnate then. Still are, only now I can touch you every day.

Speaking of Emerald necklace, why don't you wear the one I bought you on our first anniversary to hold your rings the next time we go out to some place upscale?"

"Good idea," Kate responds, "I really like that necklace."

The necklace Rick bought her is similar to the one from L.A. that her mother gave her, but the one Rick bought is both an Emerald and Diamond set. It is almost as beautiful as Kate when she wears it. Kate opens her lockbox where she keeps her mother's emerald necklace and earrings along with her wedding rings and gun and badge. Those things which are most important to her are in this lockbox. Rick knows the value of the items in the box and is humbled she keeps his gifts in with her mother's necklace and her service equipment. Proves he holds a spot near and dear to her heart still after all these years.

They finally make it out of the loft and head out to the body drop location. After arriving Kate exits the car and goes through her ritual to honor the dead that she does each and every time before crossing the yellow police line tape. She takes a moment to reflect on her mother and then the one who is lying beyond the tape, giving them the honor and dignity each and every one deserves. Doesn't matter who is dead, that person is still a human being and deserves the tribute.

After her ritual, Rick joins her and holds the tape for her to walk under.

"Well, good morning, you two," Lanie calls out to them, "took you long enough!"

Kate smiles and then asks, "What do you have for us today?"

"White female, mid to late 20's about 5 ft. 8 in., brunette hair, blue eyes. No ID yet. She is dressed in jeans and a pullover shirt and appears strangulation is a possible cause of death. I will know more when I get her to the morgue and on the table. She looks like she was re-dressed after she was dead. See how her clothes are not quite fitting properly. For a woman who is as put together as this one seems, I can't imagine her going out in public or anywhere else with her clothes like this. OK guys, let's get her in the wagon."

Kate asks the boys to check with the managers of the businesses that open onto the alley where they found the body to see if there are any security cameras that might have caught the drop. She also makes a note to be sure CSU does a thorough sweep of the alley and all dumpsters in it. Right now they have no idea who this woman is, how she died and how she got here in the first place. Was she killed elsewhere and dumped here, killed here and left by the perp or died here after the attack? They're not even sure where this even is, a non-descript alley behind a series of non-descript businesses that are all closed for the night.

"OK, who called the body in?" Kate asks Esposito.

"Kid over there, he was on the way to pick up his papers for morning delivery. He is pretty traumatized."

Kate then asks him, "Underage? Have his parent's been contacted?"

"Yes, on the way," Espo responds.

"So we can't talk to him until his parents get here," Kate mutters under her breath. They are going nowhere fast. This might be one where they won't get a quick or easy close of the murder, if it really is a murder.

Once the parents get there, they can finally speak to the 15 year old boy who discovered the body. Kate asks him gently to tell him everything he saw or heard.

The boy was really frightened even though a middle teenager. He was a good kid and had not experienced this level of death before. He had been to funerals, but not exposed to it in a dark, dirty alley.

"I was headed to the drug store to pick up my papers from the delivery van and always go through this alley. I almost missed her since she was partially covered with old papers and trash by the dumpster. I'm not sure why I looked over there at just the right time to see her upper body clearly. Wish I hadn't," the boys says. He goes on, "I really didn't see anything other than the body. No rats, no cats, no cars, no people. It was bottom of a cave quiet; nothing was making a sound. I don't know what I can tell you other than I called 911 as soon as I saw her. I was really frightened. What if the killer saw me and now I'm talking to the cops?"

Kate assured him that he would have nothing to worry about as he was only a passerby and not involved in the crime. If he was worried, he could come to the station after he delivered his papers and for now, she was through asking him questions so he could leave the area. He was relieved and took her up on her offer to call her if he remembered anything else. Kate gave him her card and he was on his way, eager to get the papers to the right doors so he wouldn't have irate businessmen calling the newspaper office. Kate thanked him and his father and he was on his way.

"Well, looks like this might be a difficult one," Rick says. "Unless we can identify her someway, this one will be tough with the lack of evidence at the scene. We need to find out who she is and then maybe we can put together her last timeline."

Kate agrees with him saying, "We have solved cases with this little evidence before and put the murderers behind bars for life. We just have to be sure we stay on top of any evidence or information we can muster in the investigation.'

Kate calls after Ryan and Esposito after her stomach rumbled like the Fourth of July, "Let's head back to the station and get ready for the day. We can't do much here before CSU finishes their sweep and we get some info from Lanie. Rick, I need coffee and breakfast. Feed me now!"

Rick chuckles and heads to the car to stop at Remy's for breakfast before stopping to pick up Kate's coffee and bear claw to take back to the station. He knows how cranky Kate can get if she is not kept caffeinated.

_Gonna be a long day today_, he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3: I Have a Bad Feeling

Rick and Kate quickly make their way to Remy's to try to quiet the freight train in Kate's stomach, laughing all the way to the restaurant. It was so early they were ahead of the normal 'on the way to work' morning crowd. Kate sat down and picked up the menu since she and Rick normally did not eat breakfast here. Usually, Rick fixed breakfast as Kate finished preparing for another day of work at the 12th. As they walked through the tables on the way to their normal corner booth, the waitress brought each of them a cup of coffee.

"Well, good morning. What brings you two out so early?" Shelly asked.

"Just another case we caught," Kate replied, "Seems like we are always getting the middle of the night ones lately. Think the evil-doers would be more considerate of us lowly working stiffs, right?"

Shelly chuckled and responded to Kate, "Well, if you had been out there all night like I've been here, I could feel sorry for you. But now, not so much. Quit your whining, you two."

Rick was incensed. "Hey, I haven't said anything, so don't include me in the whiners," he said, winking at Shelly. "I think we all know who is grouchy before _she_ gets _her_ coffee. So, Kate, please drink up."

Kate glared at him good naturedly and gave Shelly her order. Rick followed and Shelly quickly moved away to place the order.

"What do you think happened to this victim, Kate?" Rick ponders.

"Can't say, we really don't have any information yet. From what Lanie said, it looked like someone dressed her after she was already dead. If that is the case, then the possibility of this being a murder is pretty high. We won't know until Lanie gets her on the table and gives us more to work with. In the meantime, let's head straight to the precinct after we eat."

"Not so fast, Mrs. Castle, I think we need to stop at the coffee house and get your Grande Skim Latte with two pumps Sugar Free Vanilla and bear claw, for later on."

"Good idea, wouldn't want you to think I'm going to be cranky all day," Kate answers, smiling at him. God, she really does love him and all his quirky ways. He has brought so much joy and peace to her life since they finally got together. Those two years after San Francisco and before they met again at the bookstore were the most depressing years of her life. She was so lost after her mother's murder and the subsequent loss of her father to the demon drink. Thank God, her father is definitely on the mend, having been dry for years now. Had she not found Rick, she might still be in that world of despair, not wanting to really live but at the same time not trying to move on with her life to get out of the despair.

"OK, Kate, let's pay up and head to the coffee shop. We still have a long day ahead of us and need to get on top of this case. I really down' know why this is, but I have a bad feeling about this case. I know I'm not a cop, but if I was, I would say it's cop instinct."

"Why, Mr. Castle, I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"Mrs. Castle, you can rub me any time you want. Now can we get to the coffee shop without me getting molested?"

Rick winks at Shelly and lays a couple of notes on the table for the bill and a generous tip. Shelly responds with a _Thank you and I'll take care of the bill for you_.

The dynamic duo head out to the coffee shop to get the coffee and bear claw needed to get Kate through to lunch. Rick still doesn't know how she eats as much as she does and maintains the Victoria Secret model body she has. God, he loves his wife.

He looks over to her and thanks his lucky stars once more for the fortunate turn of events that brought Emerald, now Kate, into his life. He is not sure where he would be now without her and her settling effect she has had on him. She tells him he saved her life during those two years with his writing and the immutable truth that good always triumphs over evil. What she doesn't know is she saved his life also, even during those two years. She had given him a dream, a purpose for his life. Kate, in the persona of Emerald, ignited his passion for a better path than just being a playboy, drinking himself into oblivion with a different celebutante on his arm each weekend. She offered to him the possibility of life of stability, of love, of passion for everything good he could dream of. She could give to him in all aspects and facets of his existence the peace and love he found then only in the relationship he had with Alexis.

Yep, Kate saved him as much as he did her. They needed each other like the very air they breathe.

They get to the coffee shop and Laura, the barista sees them drive up and park the car. She is already making their individual drinks and packaging two bear claws in separate bags. When Rick and Kate finally walk into the quaint shop, Laura has their order ready, hot and waiting for them.

"Laura, the love of my life! How are you this fine morning?" Rick asks, smiling at Kate as he kids around with Laura.

"Rick, you wish I was your love, but I don't think you could handle me. I'm sure Miss Kate keeps you more than in line."

"Woo-hoo, she sure has your number," Kate exclaims. Rick hangs his head, knowing he has no chance against these two women, especially when they are ganging up on him.

"Ok, Ok, I give up. Just give us our stuff and we will leave so you can go on with your hate and discontent with your other customers."

Laura and Kate both laugh loudly, winking at each other and joining in a high five. They know they can always get Rick when he opens his mouth this early in the day. He definitely is not a morning person. If he had his way, his day would normally start somewhere around noon.

Kate collects their coffee and bear claws and heads toward the door.

"You coming, Castle?" she throws over her shoulder at Rick.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here, really vile people work here," as he gives Laura an especially large tip for the fun. Laura knows they will be back tomorrow and she might not come out on top the next time. She counts it a win just to break even with Rick.

* * *

Rick and Kate make it to the precinct just as the shift is turning over, so that must be 6:30. Rick thinks that is entirely too early in the morning to be starting a new murder investigation. He just hopes this will be a routine investigation, but once again, his 'spidey' sense is kicking in. He wonders what the basis of this foreboding is, but can't put a finger on it. He just knows he has a complex eerie feeling about this case and where it might lead. Rick might have to step up a little more if he is right about the apprehension he is sensing.

After they arrive at the precinct and make their way to the fourth floor, Rick pulls Kate's latte and his coffee from the bag and places the bear claws in the drawer for later. He takes a big gulp of his coffee and leans back in his chair, knowing he will need a lot more of this before the day is over.

Kate looks over to him and asks him, "What is wrong, babe? You don't seem right. Did I hurt your feelings with Laura a while ago?" Kate says, giving him a slight pout he finds absolutely adorable. He loves his wife.

"I just can't shake this dark feeling this case is giving me. We don't even know if it is a murder yet and still I have a bad vibe about it. Who was this woman and why was she dumped in that particular alley? She didn't look like she belonged there at all, not even in the neighborhood. What happened to her to wind up in that alley, dead under a bunch of trash?"

Kate curls a hand around his forearm and whispers softly to him, "Don't worry, babe, we will figure it out, just like we always do. I promise you we will be careful and not do anything to put us in danger. I will look after you just like I know you will have my back. And we always have the boys."

Rick smiles at Kate and understands she has to be brave because it's her job. He just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen, but he just doesn't know what, to whom or when.

He hates this.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Close to Home

Rick drags over a white board and he and Kate start to set up the murder board. They are still not convinced it is a murder, but until Lanie tells them otherwise, they will treat it as a suspicious death. What is really disheartening is the only thing on the board is the picture of the dead woman and a blank timeline, not even a guessed time of death. Lanie has not gotten back to them from the morgue yet with that info, or anything else that might be of help. Until they receive some sort of identification or a cause of death, they are in a holding pattern.

Rick looks at Kate and sees tired eyes, tired shoulders; a simply tired Kate. It makes matters worse they didn't get much sleep last night. He thinks back wistfully, remembering the passion he and Kate generate every time they even get close to each other. After all these years, Kate steals his breath away each and every time she smiles at him. He wonders how he was so lucky to have been at the launch party the same night Emerald was dancing for the first time in Mr. Haverson's club. He recalls the divine goddess that enthralled him and his writer friends that night, still reliving her dance to Bolero. He thinks that is his favorite song of all time. If he even hears it on the radio, he is turned on by the recollection of her and her beauty and abandonment on the stage. She played it softly last night as they made love in the solitude of their bedroom, reconfirming their love and devotion to one another.

He loves her without question, more than life itself.

As he looks at her in her overworked, fatigued state, his protective vigilant instinct roars to life. He will lay down his life for her and the bad vibes he is getting from this case is not helping to contain the caveman in him. What is bothering him, he does not know, just something is not right with their world.

Kate sees the worry on his face and softly lays a warm hand on his forearm. Her touch brings him back and helps ground him to the present. He is concerned with this nagging feeling he has at the back of his neck, but at the same time is aroused with the memory of last night and her dancing in California.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Kate asks.

"Oh, just this apprehension about the case and thinking about last night."

"Yeah, it was a good night. I am having a difficult time sitting normally here; you left a lasting impression on me. Little tender down there, if you know what I mean," Kate giggles, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Not helping, Kate. I was also thinking about the first time I ever saw you back in L.A. That is the way to meet someone, with you completely naked before me, dancing just for me. I will remember that until three days after I die, maybe longer than three days."

"Liked that, did you? Maybe I will have to dance for you again sometime. Kind of had the urge last night when Bolero was playing. Remember how I watched you the last time? You had me so turned on, I could hardly dance. Man, I was wet for you then and you didn't even know it."

"Yes, I remember how you were so aloof, so high and mighty, acting like you were out of my league. I could hardly breathe."

"Well, I am out of your league," she laughs back at him. She is so in love with him, _she_ can hardly breathe. She knows they are a match made in heaven, a fulfilled destiny that would not be denied, even through the 3000 miles that separated them at times. How she ever found him was not pure luck, but preordination, a future that would forever bind them together. They were truly made for each other. After the many years they have been together, the magic of that first night still burns bright in them.

The mood is snapped when Kate's phone rings. "Come Writer-Man, Lanie has something for us. I need to get up and move anyway."

. . .

They make their way to the elevator and stand close but not touching as the doors close. As soon as they shut, Kate takes Rick's hand in hers and pulls him close, needing the warmth and comfort he can provide. Rick gladly complies and pulls her to him with an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her waist. Kate snuggles into his chest and breathes him in, expensive shower gel, designer cologne and the best part, the essence of Rick. His scent grounds her when she is troubled, stays her oscillation after stress disturbs her equilibrium, frees her when she is constrained with a detective's trials. She needs him like water on a hot dry day.

Rick holds her until the chime dings announcing their arrival on basement level and the morgue. Kate takes the lead and heads out to the morgue with Rick just a half step behind her. Pushing open the heavy swinging door, Kate asks, "What do you have for us, Lanie?"

"Well, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking so nicely."

Rick chuckles and Kate turns to glare at him. This case hasn't even started yet and she is cranky. It simply amuses Rick more, causing him to lose his filter for a minute.

"Lanie, what Kate meant to say was, "My, don't you look great after your very early morning call-out. I'm not sure how you look so chic all the time," Rick says to Lanie over the top of Kate's glare. This just earns him another frown, to which he just smiles; maybe not the best thing to do when Kate is being _Detective Beckett_.

"OK, you two, I have some information you need. This was definitely a murder. Cause of death was manual strangulation, probably during sex."

"What?" Kate exclaims, "How do you know that?"

"After an initial examination, I started to run a rape kit and found no need for it. She definitely showed signs of intercourse immediately before or during the time of her death. In addition, she has been subjected to repeated sexual contact over the last few days and most likely against her will. She shows signs of repeated vaginal and anal intrusion with little or no initial preparation. It appears she was nearly gang-raped during the last week. No tox screens back yet, but from the looks of her neck and hip, it would appear she was drugged on numerous occasions. She has an old injection site on her neck and more recent ones on her hip. "

"Do you have any idea whom she might be?" Kate asks softly. She is definitely uneasy with the news she just received. This young woman was someone's daughter and she has a need to find her justice, justice she never received for her own mom.

Rick looks on with horror and anger that someone could do this to a beautiful young woman. She is definitely attractive, looking also like she should belong in graduate school instead of on Lanie's table. Rick is incensed, thinking how easy it would be for this woman to be Alexis. It was a natural leap for him, his writer's imagination fueling his anger and dread. He knew there was something about this case that gave him a bad feeling. Now he knows, he thinks. There is a monster on the loose.

"We have to find out who did this before it happens to another woman," Rick says. He does not need to say it more than once to get agreement from both Lanie and Kate.

"This poor woman was brutalized before she was killed and we need to stop it. We need to stop it now and make whoever's responsible pay for this heinous crime." Rick was noticeably angry or rightfully angry and not the nicest person when he felt this way.

Kate placed an understanding hand on his arm and whispered to him, "We'll get him. Maybe not today, but We - Will - Get - Him." She emphasized the last four words.

Lanie spoke up and said, "Rick, we all understand where you're coming from. We love Alexis as much as we possibly can. She was an absolute delight when she interned with me. I will do everything in my power to assist you and Kate in your quest to bring this monster to justice. I just need to get back to work and see if I can find you guys some more evidence. Now get out of here and let me work."

Rick and Kate left the morgue and made their way back to Homicide. It was about 8:30 now and the rest of the day crew was in and at their desks. Roy, the boys and Karpowski all came over to ask if they had anything.

Rick remained silent as Kate started to fill in the murder board with the new evidence they just received from Lanie. As she wrote 'raped, abused over a week, strangled', the boys and Karpowski all fell silent too.

Esposito nodded to Ryan, looking Rick's way. Ryan moved silently over to Rick and asked if he was OK.

Rick said, "Not yet, but I will be when we put this animal away. This guy is going down."

. . .


	5. Chapter 5: Jade

About that time, a beautiful tall Oriental woman of about 30 years of age, wearing classical kimono style clothing walked into Roy's office. She shut the door and sat down and engaged Roy in a rather animated discussion. Everyone on the floor was intrigued with this mysterious woman. She and Roy seemed to know each other very well and all wondered what the relationship between the two really was. After about five minutes the woman rose from her chair, spoke quietly and quite closely with Roy, shook his hand and started to leave. Roy exited the office with her and was showing her to the elevator when he suddenly changed his direction and brought her toward the detectives and Rick.

He was just starting to introduce her to them when she exclaimed, "I know this woman!" Jade said, pointing to the deceased's picture on the murder board.

"What? Who is she? How do you know her?" Kate asked.

Roy stepped up and interceded in the conversation, continuing with his introduction.

"Everyone, this is Jade, an informant of mine. She has been working for me for several years and has been instrumental in several arrests and closing many white collar crimes. She can fill you in on her background and our working relationship, giving you as much information as she is comfortable with. Please do not pressure her for information she does not freely offer herself. Thank you and 'Carry On'."

Everyone is quiet and still, no one offering to start the conversation. After what the Captain said, no one is willing to hazard a first question. Jade knows it is up to her to initiate the dialogue.

"As Roy, er, the Captain, said, I have been working with and for him for about four or five years, feeding him information on white collar criminals who think they are above the law. I come into contact with them through my profession. You four may not approve, but I am a high-end Escort, who was befriended by Roy after my pimp pumped me full of unwanted drugs while I was still on the streets. I owe him my life and will be his CI as long as I can."

Rick and the boys are astonished by the admission of profession by Jade. She is truly beautiful; no doubt a person at the top of her trade. She has long black silky hair and amazing Jade colored eyes, probably the reason for the name of her persona. Hers are the second most beautiful eyes Rick had ever seen, after Kate's of course.

She is wearing a short oriental style dress that hugs her fabulous figure and hits her thighs about four inches below the curve of her hip. The dress is white with a dusty rose pattern and has a high collar to complete the kimono look. She is tall, nearly as tall as Kate herself and she is wearing rose colored four inch come-and-get-me heels. Rick is sure many men have done exactly that while she was wearing those shoes.

Kate looks at the three men and glares disapprovingly. She trusts Rick explicitly, but how does a homicide detective compete with a person known for the specialty of sex without peer? She is a little intimidated, but not much.

Rick finally comes to his senses and seeks out Kate, putting an arm around her to reassure her she is his only interest. Now and forevermore.

"We don't care about nor judge you concerning your profession; we are Homicide, not Vice. How do you know this woman?" Kate finally has the forethought to ask, gesturing toward the picture on the board.

"On occasion, I have had the pleasure of accompanying very wealthy men to an extremely exclusive club in the Upper East Side known as 'The Labyrinth'. This area of the city, once known as "The Silk Stocking" area, is a fitting location for this club, as is its name. It is a men's club, but women are welcomed if accompanying a member of the club. There is a dining room where five star meals are served by international chefs, a sitting room where most likely multimillion dollar deals are taking place right now and in the back, by even more restrictive admission, is a high end burlesque theater, something similar to the Follies in Paris. It was in this part of the club where I saw this woman. She went by the stage name of Sable and was one of their featured dancers. The club employs only high end dancers and is not a stripper pole-lap dance type of establishment."

Rick and Kate chance a glance at each other with a slight upturn of their lips as Jade describes the club. Kate knows Rick is thinking of Emerald at that very instant. Of course he would as she danced in an identical type of establishment when in California. Only no one knows this back story except Rick and her. She has not mentioned it to anyone, even her father, nor has Rick.

It is truly a secret between her and Rick only.

Rick asks her how often she has frequented the club and Jade indicates she has been there several times since the men she does business with like to be seen with a beautiful woman on their arm when they go to the club. Since it is so exclusive, it is also very discreet. She has had her services purchased by CEOs, doctors, lawyers, politicians, professional athletes, and many others. She informs them that many of the men she accompanies only want companionship and not specifically sex each time. Some are lonely, some are abandoned or under duress from their jobs or home lives, some just want to not be by themselves for that particular night. But also, some just want the end game, sex with a master at seduction and gratification. She is that person.

Kate asks her if she had been to the club lately, within the last week or so. Jade answers, "I was there a week ago Friday night, but not since. Sable danced that night."

"OK, she was alive a week and half ago. Ryan, call Lanie and give her that info and see if she can tell yet how long 'Sable' has been dead."

"On it," Ryan responded and went off to his desk to call Lanie.

"Espo, see what you can find out about The Labyrinth," Kate relays to Javi. He nods and heads for his desk.

"Jade, would you like some coffee or something? We have a great coffee machine in the break room," Rick asks.

"Oh I know," she says," Roy has made me a latte on many occasions when I have been here. And yes, I would really like a cup. Straight black coffee today. It has been one of those mornings."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kate whispers under her breath. She is not sure she likes Jade being here around the boys and especially Rick. She is a woman of extraordinary beauty and poise, a woman any man would dream of spending time with. She is a woman supremely confident in her grace and elegance, no matter she is an escort. That in itself may contribute to her allure to the baser sex.

_Uggh, guys, they are all alike_.

Rick heads to the break room with Kate and Jade, looking for a cup for him and Kate also. He thinks he will follow Jade's lead this time and go for a cup of regular ole Joe. He will make Kate her Grande Skim Latte with two pumps Sugar Free Vanilla, just as always. He has known her coffee selection since the first time he bought her a cup, seems like a lifetime ago.

After fixing the coffee for all, he notices Kate is somewhat quiet and withdrawn. He motions for her to follow him and asks Jade if she will excuse them for a minute.

"Kate, what is wrong? Did I do something to upset you? If not, what is going on?"

"I don't know exactly myself. I saw all you guys watching Jade and how she affected you. She is so beautiful and charming and poised and every other adjective you can think of. How can I possibly compare to her in your eyes?"

"Kate, how can you even think that? Have you not looked in the mirror lately? I would take you over her even on your worst days, although I'm not sure I have ever seen you have a bad day. Well, there was that one time after the . . . Yeah, never mind," he says in response to Kate's menacing glare. "You are always exquisite and I love you more each day. Please don't feel like this. She means nothing more to me than any other witness that might come in here."

"Well, she really did give us good information, didn't she? We still don't know who 'Sable' is, but at least now we have some leads to put on the board. I guess we should trust her if Roy does. Do you think the murder has anything to do with the club?"

"Not sure yet. My gut says 'yes' but we don't have enough evidence to point to anything yet."

Just as he finished the sentence, Kate's phone rang, Lanie calling.

"Hey, I identified the girl. Her prints were in the system for panhandling at Grand Central Station several years ago. Got a little too aggressive with some foreign tourists and the police were called. Her name is Janice Goodnight; sending the info to your computers now. And another thing, this woman was killed up close and personal. I have found bruising indicating a person with relatively large hands. He grabbed her from the front with both hands and squeezed her throat until she died. Broke her Hyoid bone and crushed her larynx. She definitely died of suffocation, but it was not quick or painless. I still stick with the belief she was killed during sex."

Kate and Rick headed back to her desk and Jade came out of the break room.

"If you need me for anything else, Roy knows how to contact me. Glad I could help out."

She moves to the elevator to leave and has to wait for it to arrive. Kate notices all the guys eyes are on her as she walks to the still closed doors. How can one woman have this kind of hold on a bunch of professional men? It must be the aura of her chosen profession and the way she uses it for her own purposes. She has no doubt that this Jade could have any man in this room any time she wanted.

But as she glances at Rick, even though he is also watching Jade, she basks in the knowledge her husband does not fall into this category of lesser men.

* * *

**A/N: Once again a special thanks to _purplangel_ for her advice and editing on this story. She has provided countless suggestions and edits for the continuity and flow of my tale. Thanks to this very special lady.**


	6. Chapter 6: Next of Kin

Espo had received the information of Janice Goodnight when Lanie had sent it to all the detectives. He immediately pulled her records and DMV data and sent it to Kate's phone. They now had an address and next of kin.

"Hey, Espo keep looking into The Labyrinth. Castle and I will go to the parents' residence and inform them of Janice's death. We will try to get some information from them on what she might have been doing over the last six months or more. Ryan, follow up with Lanie for time of death."

"Rick," Kate says, "Are you ready to visit the parents?"

"Yeah, we might as well get it over with."

"I hate this part most of all. These people will be at home, going through their normal, daily routine and we will come in and make it the worst day of their life. I still remember Raglan and his talk with us that night my mom was killed. It hurts like it was just yesterday."

"I know," Rick replies softly to her, "You are the best at this because you know how it feels. You can identify with the victim's family and that is what makes you extraordinary."

Rick reaches over and pulls her into his side for a brief instant, just to let her know he has her back on this. She truly is extraordinary and he thanks his lucky stars every day he is fortunate enough to have this remarkable woman in his life.

_My God, I'm married to her_, he tells himself every day. He truly is blessed.

"OK, let's go. I'm just going to let Roy know what we know. Be back in a couple."

Rick watches her walk off to Roy's office and quickly brief the Captain on the progress of the case. She informs him of the identification of the victim and what they learned from Jade. She wants to ask how he knows Jade and in what capacity she is working for him. She is doubtful of her chosen trade and how reliable she really is, given the social pressure she might be under. Is she susceptible to extortion because she is an escort and then might lead them astray?

Roy seems to trust her, so this is a conversation for another day. However, it is a conversation that will be had when the time is right.

Kate leaves his office and picks up her jacket on the way by her desk, corralling Rick at the same time. He is looking at his phone for info on The Labyrinth and what it might take to get into the club undercover. He thinks he can pull it off, but does not want to go in as Richard Castle. Maybe he will ask Roy to find out from Jade what she thinks he needs to do to 'qualify' for admission to the club. Maybe he could get a guest membership, like he is from out of town, ion for business. He knows a guy, he always knows a guy, that could put together a background and profile to make him as wealthy and worldly as was necessary for the admission review. He will talk to Roy first.

Kate is wondering what he is doing on the phone so quietly. When Rick is on his phone and this quiet he is usually up to no good. So she hazards a guess, "Are you looking up high end escorts to see if you can find Jade?"

"As a matter of fact…," he pauses for dramatic effect, "No, actually I'm looking for info on The Labyrinth in case we might need to go in undercover. Never can tell when we might need to be prepared for that."

"And just what are we going to be doing at the club that would require undercover work? Why don't we just ask about Sable?"

"Come on, Kate, you know how these elite, super wealthy men are. They will circle the wagons and we will never discover anything. I think it would be better if someone went undercover and looked around without anyone knowing we were there. Don't you think that is a good idea?"

"Well, it has some merit, but don't go joining a costly club just yet. Let's see what Janice's parents have to say about her and her work. I wonder if they even know about her dancing. And we also have no evidence her death is even related to her work at The Labyrinth."

. . .

Kate and Rick arrive at the designated address and move up the walk toward the correct house number. The houses are small but well-kept and it is obvious the residents in the neighborhood are diligent in the care of their property and in the pride of their little community. It is heartwarming that the neighborhood appears to be close knit. The neighbors share picket fences and live with each other in harmony, friendly dogs are playing in the groomed lawns and children are enjoying the late afternoon freedom.

The couple makes their way up the steps to the enclosed porch and Kate rings the doorbell. A small white haired lady comes to the inside door and asks of their business. Kate responds, showing her the badge on her belt, "Ma'am, my name is Detective Kate Beckett and my partner is Mr. Castle. We are from the 12th precinct and would like a few minutes of your time."

"OK, just a second as I unlock the door."

She moves slowly to the screen door and unlatches the simple old style hook she has to secure the door. Rick and Kate both recognize the hook provides absolutely no security other than peace of mind for the older couple. They follow the small lady into the house, both thinking she could be someone's grandmother.

The old lady introduces them to a tall slim man seated in a recliner in front of the television as her husband.

Kate asks of her, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Goodnight?"

"Yes, we are. What is this about?"

"Do you have a daughter named Janice Goodnight, about 29 years old?" Kate asks softly, leaning forward as she is known to do in these stressful circumstances. This is why she is so good at this, even though it hurts every time to bring sorrow to a home.

"Yes, but she is 28. Why, has something happened to our girl?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you we found her body this morning. It was found in a business district of Manhattan."

Mr. Goodnight quickly rose to his feet. "What happened to her? She is, was, our only child. Everyone loved her as soon as they met her. Why would anyone hurt our little girl?" Mr. Goodnight asks vehemently.

"We're not real sure yet. Our Medical Examiner says the evidence indicates she was strangled by someone who was strong and with large hands. Do you two know of anyone like that in Janice's life? It could be someone she works with, a boyfriend, past or present; someone who might hold a grudge against her for something. We don't have much to go on right now."

Neither of them needed to know she had been sexually brutalized before she was strangled. It is just not necessary to tell some things to grieving loved ones.

The older couple looks at each other and both say at the same time, "No."

Rick and Kate look at each other briefly and smile slightly, recognizing how they answer a question simultaneously. It is cute for this couple to have this same connection after all this time.

Rick has been wandering around the living room while Kate has been interviewing the couple. He sees pictures of Janice when she was younger, obviously in dance recital apparel.

He offers a question, "Did your daughter study dance in her earlier years?"

Mrs. Goodnight lights up and says, 'Oh my, yes. She was quite good at modern interpretive dance. She actually danced in some college performances. Why?"

Rick asks back, "Do you know if she has been dancing lately, maybe for a company or troupe?"

"No, I don't think she has for several years. She did some off-Broadway stuff right out of college, but not lately."

Kate then asks, "Did she ever mention a club called The Labyrinth to either of you?"

Mr. Goodnight replies he overheard her on the phone one day when she was visiting say something about a labyrinth when she was talking to her roommate.

"Do you remember her roommate's name?"

"It was something like Crystal or Chrissy or something like that. I only heard her name one time and only her first name."

"OK, I'll think that will be all for now. If either of you think of anything that might help us in our investigation, please call us at any hour," Kate says, handing the older lady her card. "I will pick up if I'm at my desk. If I don't answer, leave a message or you can talk with the watch commander. His number is on the card also. Thank you so much for your time and I promise you we will do everything in our power to find whoever did this to your daughter. We are truly sorry for your loss."

And with that, Rick and Kate left the couple with the tearing and sobbing, sitting quietly in their suddenly lonely home.

After Rick and Kate get back in her cruiser, she calls Ryan and asks him to head over to Janice's apartment and if she is home, talk to the roommate, being sure to ask about any knowledge of the club the roommate might have.

"We have got to get this guy," Kate reiterates, echoing Rick's statement very early that morning.


	7. Chapter 7: It's a Race

It had grown late and Rick and Kate, along with Lanie and the boys, had been going at it for twenty hours now. Kate called it, saying, "Come on guys, call it a night. We won't be any good to anyone if we are dead tired and our brains aren't working. Be back in early tomorrow and we will organize what we have now." Telling Ryan and Espo on the phone as she talked to Rick and Lanie, who were in the bullpen now.

Lanie had come up to let Kate know the tox screen was back and Janice was clean except for some designer drug that was sort of a cross between a sedative and a psychoactive drug. She had contacted the DEA specialist she knew from DC and he indicated they had found some similar drugs in other cities and had determined they acted like a mind control drug. The class of drug was still being studied by the DEA, but her contact said the drug was brand new on the scene and would therefore be very expensive.

That immediately begged the question of who would know about this new class of street drug and who could afford them? Rick quickly jumped to the wealth that would be found in The Labyrinth.

"They could." He pointed to the club name on the murder board.

"Well then, we know where we can start tomorrow morning when we get in. We will have the boys' statements from the roommate also. Maybe some things will start to gel for us." Kate said, getting up and putting her jacket on. Rick moved back from the board and helped Lanie with her jacket since Kate had already beaten him to hers.

Lanie looked at Kate and said, "Good thing you already married Writer-Boy here, or I would snatch him up in a heartbeat."

Kate laughed and responded, "Sometimes, I would let you have him, in a heartbeat."

Rick simply grinned at Kate and Lanie, knowing he was securely wrapped in the love of the best detective in the NYPD. Rick was secure in himself and confident in his relationship with Kate, never doubting for a second she loved him beyond question. He returned that love in spades.

"Ok, OK, enough. I'm going home and whichever one of you wants me the most can ride along, too." Rick jabs at both of them. Lanie hoots with laughter and Kate gapes amusingly, knowing she would be the only one going home with Rick tonight, or any other night for that matter.

The ride home was comfortable but an undercurrent of agitation lay just beneath the surface. It was as if this case was more personal to both of them for some reason. Rick was not sure where the source of this undercurrent arose, but he knew Kate could feel it as much as he could.

Kate ventured, "Awfully quiet tonight for a man of many words. What's got you so wired?"

"I still can't put a finger on it. I just have a bad feeling about this case. A dark sense of foreboding I have felt since I saw the victim in that alley. I simply can't shake it and have a strong instinct to pull you close and not let you go. Is that weird? I know you are the one who has the gun, who has the training, who has the speed and conditioning to take just about anyone who might try to start something, but that doesn't help the sense of apprehension. I don't want to frighten you, but I am asking you right now to be very aware of what is going on around you during this case. I don't like what I feel."

Kate is taken aback by Rick's confession. He never talks like this about a case, even her mother's case and those dangerous, seemingly untouchable men want her dead. They still do not have a handle on who is behind the campaign to put a stop to Kate and her investigation, but that still does not bother Rick like this strangulation of a dancer does. Kate is starting to become concerned with Rick and his level of dread about this girl. Maybe it hits too close to Alexis and he simply needs some Dad time with her. It's not that late, so Kate will call Alexis this evening at college and have her talk to her dad. She has to be sure he stays on point because she needs him to complete her team. Rick is a true member of her team and they all are better for his presence. He fills in the spaces between the logical stepwise police training and the holes left in a case by lack of evidence. As he always says, Kate gets the facts and he writes the story. They make a nearly unbeatable team. By combining the two, they have all the bases covered; police work inside the box and Rick's theories outside the box. Not much place left for a criminal to hide.

Kate places a hand on Rick's arm as they walk into the loft, stating, "I'm going to call Alexis. I haven't talked to her in what seems like ages. You can talk to her when I get done. OK?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, I really miss my little girl."

His statement kind of confirms to Kate she probably is correct about his 'spidey' sense about this case. Hopefully talking to Lex will help calm his fears and let him at least sleep tonight without too much difficulty. If not, maybe Kate can help wear him out. She still has some tricks up her sleeve.

Kate calls Alexis and talks for about 10 minutes and then hands the phone over to Rick.

"Hey, dad, what's up with you today? You just miss me or you have a case you need me to solve for you? You know I did all the work for you while I was there."

"Oh ha-ha. You know I never needed you to solve a case. You just want to come home and give your old man a hug because you missed me so much."

"You know, Dad, you are right. I do miss you 'so much'. You are the best Dad I have."

"Hey, I'm the ONLY Dad you have. I better be the best."

Kate could already tell he was dropping some of the burden he was wearing during the day. Just hearing Alexis' voice and knowing she was alright lightened his load and brightened his evening. Alexis always had that effect on him. She just understood what he needed to hear, even over the miles separating them. Kate was just as good at lifting his load, but sometimes Rick just needed his little girl. This evening was one of them.

They talked about everything and nothing for over an hour and Rick was nearly back to his old self when they parted ways on the phone. He looked at Kate and mouthed the words, "Thank You."

Kate sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"Hey, you OK now?" she asked.

"How do you two always know exactly what I need to get me through whatever manufactured crisis I have come up with? I don't know how you do it, but you invariably make me feel better as soon as I really listen to you."

"Well, I guess I'm just smarter than you, on most everything."

"Can't argue with that," Rick mumbles under his breath, knowing she was right. Kate was one of the smartest individuals he knew and he prayed any kids they might have would definitely take after her in the brains department. However, he also hoped the kids would have his child like wonder for the simple things in life, those things that brought joy on even the darkest days.

Kate sees she might have hurt Rick's feelings right after Alexis finally got him out of the blue mood he had been all day. She regretted saying what she did and apologized for it immediately.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Rick, I was just teasing you and shouldn't have implied I think I'm any more intelligent than you in anything. I have a way with working a crime scene and I'm pretty good in the interrogation box, but have I ever written a book that was published, let alone a best seller? You have 29 best sellers to date and are still writing. You have raised a smart, beautiful, kind and charitable daughter that is taking Stanford by storm. She can write her own ticket in nearly anything she would want. Now, why is that, Rick? Because of you. She owes her fantastic childhood and youth to you. You gave her all she could ever need, but balanced it with the requirement that she always be honest above all other things, be diligent in her life's work, be it school now or whatever she does in the future. She is probably the most well rounded young woman I know of. She is considerate of each and every one but also has the fortitude to make a stand for right, even if it is unpopular. She has straightened me out on more than one occasion when I was on my high horse about some perceived injustice you had thrust upon me. But at the same time, when I was upset or depressed, she was there with a hug and a kind word, bringing me back from the depths of my despair.

So, Mr. Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, you have no reason to feel inferior to anyone on this planet. I know I'm probably going to regret this because your ego doesn't need any more inflation, but you are a great father and husband. And I am so fortunate that you stuck around during my two year absence and found reason to believe in me when I disappeared after we finally found each other after those two years. You are my one and done and you complete me.

Now let's go to bed so I can let you know with other than words just how much you mean to me. OK?"

Rick watched her closely for a minute, his face impassive, and then broke into a run for the bedroom, stating, "Race you. Last one in bed naked loses. Winner gets the choice of what happens once we get there."

Kate knew she had already lost, but laughed all the way to their bed. She couldn't wait to see what her nine year old had in store for her this time.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing Girls

_Kate knew she had already lost, but laughed all the way to their bed. She couldn't wait to see what her nine year old had in store for her this time._

* * *

The morning came way too soon for the two lovebirds snuggled into the downy quilt in their bedroom of the loft. Neither wanted to be the first to think about the precinct or to make the first move to get out of bed. Rick had Kate nearly immobilized with his arms and legs wrapped securely around her, effectively preventing her from escaping the confines of the bed. She wasn't trying too hard to escape though, fully content to reside in the nest Rick had made for her.

However, reality has a way of intruding on even the most serene of settings. Both Rick's and Kate's alarms went off at the same time, raising a cacophony of racket that would not be denied. Guess that is why they call it an 'alarm'.

Kate dragged herself out of the cage of Rick's arms and slipped from under the warmth of the quilts. Rick groaned at the loss of her warm soft body next to hers and pleaded with her to come back to bed. Kate looked back and giggled at his rumpled hair, since that was all she could see from under the cocoon of blankets he was nestled in.

"Come on 'Sleepy', the rest of the dwarfs are waiting to head to work. Hi-Ho, Rick, it's off to work we go."

"Definitely never buying you or Alexis another Disney movie – ever. Now leave me alone or I won't be Sleepy, but Grumpy."

Kate can't help it, she bellows laughing at Rick. He can be the most exasperating man sometimes, but at times like this, she can't help but love him more than just a minute ago. They are truly a couple matched by destiny.

Kate headed off to the bathroom and turned on the much too decadent shower. It had every gadget and control one could get in a shower – it was Rick's, would you expect otherwise? She was not complaining at all about the capabilities of the shower though. They definitely enjoyed the time they spent alone or together in the shower. They have spent what seemed like hours in their shower, becoming something as meaningful as "Always" or the coffee time they shared during the day. Rick had installed an On-Demand water heater so they never ran out of hot water. Maybe they _had_ spent hours in there, cleaning each other, then making slow passionate love requiring a second round of sensuously rubbing shower gel all over each other. They had nearly forgotten how to take a shower alone anymore and neither was complaining. Their relationship was based on true expression of the love between them and they were constantly creating and exploring new and better ways to validate their love and devotion.

Kate stepped into the shower and wasn't at all surprised to feel a rush of cool air as Rick slipped into the shower right behind her. She smiled and turned to him, barely finding him through the veil of steam that enshrouded them. It was as if the entire world would shrink to the confines of the spacious shower walls, leaving them wrapped in the peace and safety of the trust they had built over the years. They simply belonged to each other and nothing could ever shake the foundations of that trust. It was a powerful weapon to fight the temptations that might try to separate them.

Not. A. Chance.

After some more-than-just-washing activities, they finally made it out of the water and into the kitchen, at least dressed partially, Kate more than Rick. He was just pulling on his dress trousers when the phone rang.

"Hey, Kate," Espo said, "We have some info from Janice's roommate. When will you two disgusting teenagers be in?"

Kate laughed and replied, "We are just getting ready to leave, just let Rick find his shoes and we'll be on our way. Be there after stopping for coffee and pastries."

"Oh, it was one of those nights, can't find his shoes, huh?" Espo snickered into the phone. "Don't forget the chocolate Long Johns." The phone went quiet as Espo hung up before Kate could get a response out.

"OK, we will probably get a hard time from the boys when we get in. Espo picked up on my comment about you finding your shoes and went straight to the gutter with it. Might not be pretty."

Rick smirked and tied his shoe before pulling Kate's jacket from the hall closet and helping her into it. This was one of the things about Rick that Kate adored, ever since her days as Emerald in L.A. He was always such a gentleman with her. Sure they had had difficult times and some pretty heated arguments over their years together, but Rick always, always treated her with respect and understanding. Made her love him even more each time. He never failed to see the small things that brought joy to both her good and bad days.

As her dad said one day right after her mom died, walking down the beach at Coney Island, "Even on the worst days, there's still a possibly of joy."

He truly instilled that tenet into every day.

* * *

Rick and Kate finally made it into the precinct just as Espo and Ryan came out of the break room. They each had a cup of coffee from the machine Rick had bought many years ago. All the detectives and uniforms in Homicide thoroughly enjoyed the quality coffee they could make with it, Espo and Ryan no exception.

"Well, I see you have your coffee already, guess you don't want these then." Kate teased, swinging the doughnut bag high in one hand.

Espo immediately grabbed for the bag, but Kate was quicker. She stepped up close to him and said, " I'm not going to have to put you on traffic watch because of the shoe comments, am I?"

"Oh, no, no," Espo spluttered, "I don't remember any conversation about shoes at all this morning."

"Good, here you go."

"But I do think I heard something 'about not being able to find my belt, sure I dropped it in here', when we were talking." Espo said as he hurriedly slithered away from Kate toward his and Ryan's desks.

Kate just laughed and said, "Guess I will have to talk to Lanie later today, then."

"Amnesia, Ryan, I think I have short term amnesia.. I suddenly can't remember anything from this morning. Can you call the Doctor for me?"

Kate, Rick and Ryan were all nearly rolling with laughter at the way Esposito could be brought to his knees simply by hinting at a call to Lanie. It was fun times like these that made the days tolerable in the Homicide department. They didn't get too many reasons to rejoice in their jobs. The gallows humor sufficed to help them keep their sanity, that and Rick's constant off the wall comments.

"Ok, Espo, we'll let you off this time," Kate said. "What did you two find out from Janice's roommate."

"Well, she did confirm Janice worked at The Labyrinth as a dancer in the back room of the club. She said Janice claimed she was happy with her job and made a lot of money at it. She was paid in cash but not from bills stuck in her G-string or garter. The club is apparently a high class establishment and does not allow touching of the girls while they dance nor do they allow lap dances. Only the best dancers are asked to work there and they are treated with respect while dancing.

She did say something peculiar, though. She said Janice told her one time when she was a little tipsy that occasionally, one of the girls would just go missing. The club manager would say the girls left after the dance and decided to not come back. When I asked her if "Sable" had said how many girls were gone, she told her there were several, maybe as many as six or seven while she was there. The girls were all dancing, completed the routine and then went backstage to redress. They never came back out. Janice wasn't sure whether there was another exit from the one they always used, but she said she never saw any of the girls leave from the normal exit. All sounds really strange to me and a lot like a smoking gun."

"I agree,' Kate said and had Ryan summarize the roommate's statement on the murder board.

Rick's uneasy feeling was back _en force _and he had to let Kate know.

"This is what I feared. I think something bad is happening to those girls at the club. We have to get in that club without alerting anyone of our intentions."

Kate and Rick look at each other and both say at the same time, "Let's go see Roy, we need to talk to Jade."


	9. Chapter 9: One And Done

_Kate and Rick look at each other and both say at the same time, "Let's go see Roy, we need to talk to Jade."_

. . .

Kate and Rick head over to Roy's office to fill him in on what Espo and Ryan just told them about the missing girls from The Labyrinth. They told him they think personnel at the club are involved in the disappearance of several women over the last several weeks. They let him know that 'Sable' was working there a week ago Friday, being seen by Jade, and then hasn't been seen since. Her roommate told Espo her disappearance was out of character for Janice, but was not unheard of. She had been gone before for a couple of weeks without prior notice. This time, she went missing and was subsequently found night before last in the alley behind the small businesses. They have no surveillance from the business area since the alley is not under camera view and the only witness was the boy who found her when he was on the way to pick up his morning papers to deliver. They have nothing other than the known evidence Janice was a trained dancer, was in the system for panhandling and was last seen at the club.

Kate speaks up now, "We need to get in the club without anyone knowing we are looking for a connection to the dancers' disappearances. We need a ruse to avoid suspicion when we go in and we think Jade can help us in that particular area. Can you contact her and ask her to come in. We would like to propose our plan and see if she has any ideas how we may enter without wariness or mistrust in the part of the club employees or patrons. We have no idea exactly what is going on so we need to have some inside information before we can determine a plan of action."

Roy responds, "I can certainly call Jade and see if she is willing to help. This is not in her normal arena of assistance and might be out of her comfort zone."

Rick and Kate look at each other and wonder what her comfort zone actually is. Rick asks Roy, "Just what does Jade do for you, if I might ask?"

"In her liaisons as an escort, she comes into contact with some very wealthy and powerful men. Most of them are simply looking for a nice evening, but occasionally I ask her to accompany a suspected white collar felon for an evening to see if she can obtain information or evidence that might link the man to the suspected crimes. It is amazing what a man will tell an escort when he is under the influence of both alcohol and the expertise of a woman as talented as Jade. She has brought very powerful men to their knees, in as many senses of the word as you can think. Because of them, many of these felons are now behind bars. I found her several years ago working the streets and, because of her beauty and obvious intelligence, I offered to set her up with protection and only the highest class clients. In return, she occasionally provides information for me on these men I want to have investigated. It has been a great arrangement for both of us. She is working for a manager who protects her to the utmost degree. I have asked Jade if she wanted to leave the business and she replied that she is making more money now than she ever thought possible, is mostly in no danger and is living a good life. She thinks of the sex as getting very well paid for something she would be doing anyway after meeting some guy at a club, taking him home and running another one night stand. This way, she gets the same gratification sexually and has a seven figure bank account for it. She works only when she wants to or when I seriously need difficult to obtain information.

And yes, I will call her right now. We don't want any more of these dancers to end up like Janice did. Now scoot so I can make my call." He said, shooing them out with his hands making a sweeping motion toward the door.

Rick and Kate moved to the break room where Rick made both of them a fresh cup of their favorite flavor of coffee. There were still a couple of bear claws left in the box from the coffee house, both Espo and Ryan knowing the bear claws were Rick's and Kate's, so off limits.

After brewing the coffee, they made their way back to Kate's desk and Rick leaned close to Kate, whispering, "I still have a bad feeling about this case. I know there is something sinister going on at that club and we have to find out what it is and stop it before any more women are killed."

"I think you are right, Rick, and I am starting to feel it also. How is it you are so in tune with these dark macabre situations? Is that how you started writing murder mysteries?"

"Nice try, Kate, but I told you I'm not telling you that one yet. I still have to have a secret or two to keep you on your toes." He smiles and winks at her, earning a light slap on his chest from Kate. Kate wonders how she would ever solve a case if Rick wasn't around. He makes the effort all worth the pain and heartache that goes along with investigating a murder. He brings the light and joy to her job; and her life. So if he has a bad feeling about a case, she pays attention. He is rarely wrong when he says something like that.

'OK, now that we agree on the possible approach to this case, how are we going to get in the club?" Kate asks.

"Well, I can go in as a wealthy entrepreneur in town for a convention. I could take Jade with me as an escort, untouched, of course, and check out what is happening in the club. We'll take in the back room where Sable was last seen and see if we can talk to one of the girls there. What do you think?"

"Oh, I think you want to have an evening with Jade on your arm, Big Boy. You really think I'm going to agree to that? And how are you going to pull off being a wealthy entrepreneur when you are Richard Castle?"

"Disguise, I've done it before. And I know a guy who can set up my online identity so I can be whomever I want. I might be a little more mysterious than even you know, Kate," Rick smirks at her, pleased with himself. With what he knows , he could do the online alias, but he doesn't have time to take care of it and stay on the case.

Rick continues, "Of course, this all depends on whether Jade is willing to help us out on the introductions. I think I can get in, but you are never going to make it as a NYPD Homicide detective."

Kate glares at him, thinking she can see where this conversation is headed.

"You know, you might be able to resurrect Emerald and then you could easily get backstage. We can go in on separate nights initially and then have Jade introduce you to the management as a very accomplished dancer. Of course, no one from the precinct will be allowed inside the actual dance area, but will be in the front of the club and covering all the exits. Think you could do that? I know I don't want anyone looking at you as you dance, but we might not have any other choice to get you in the club without it being a raid by the police. Do you have any other ideas?"

"You know, I actually thought of that very briefly when I heard the description of the club and how the privacy was protected for the clients. I would assume it would be the same for the dancers. Do you think I can pull this off? I haven't danced in ten years as a stage performer. And I don't especially relish being nude in front of any one but you anyway. You are my audience of one; . . . and done."

"You have a lot of things going for you when you think about it. You are the hottest woman I know, Jade included. You are the hottest dancer I know, everyone included. You have kept yourself in shape with police training and yoga. I just wonder if you can still channel your inner wild child like you did in L.A. and San Francisco? We have kept you off of Page Six just like I did with Alexis, so no one knows you. A disguise will be quite difficult if you are nude on stage, so your anonymity is in your favor. Can you really be Emerald again in front of strangers? And you might not have to be entirely nude; I will try to determine what you can get away with when Jade and I go in before then, if Roy agrees with the plan."

Kate gets that naughty smirk Rick sees every once in a while when her mischievous side shows up and whispers back to him, "Oh don't you worry about me, I can be just as much a 'wild child' as you can be 'ruggedly handsome'. If I need to do this to get the killer or killers of Janice and find out about the other missing women, then Emerald will be hotter than she ever was in California."

"OK, then, all we need is for Roy to agree with this plan and Jade to provide introductions."


	10. Chapter 10: We Have A Plan

**"_OK, then, all we need is for Roy to agree with this plan and Jade to provide introductions."_**

* * *

Roy comes out to Kate's desk and informs them Jade will be in around 11:00 this morning. She did not work last night and is not scheduled to tonight, so her time is free right now. Ryan and Esposito hear Jade mentioned and immediately perk up at the name. They saunter over and nonchalantly ask about any plans to move the case forward. Kate immediately recognizes the ploy for what it is; a chance to get up close and personal with the top escort in the business. Oh, is Lanie going to get an earful on this one. Kate just smiles at Espo and picks up her phone to call Lanie.

"Hey, Lanie, have you got a minute? I have some case information to talk over with you. Would you mind coming up to the fourth floor so we can clear the stuff up? OK, see you in 5."

Esposito couldn't get back to his desk fast enough. Lanie might be small but she could bring a special type of hurt to anyone who crossed her. Javi was smitten with her, but they hadn't really crossed that last bridge where they could be exclusive, but he still feared her to no end. She was a sassy little lady and he knew it.

When Lanie arrive on the fourth floor she immediately went to Kate's desk, but frequently snuck glances Epso's way. Javi was watching the interaction at Kate's desk with much interest, and trepidation, wondering what Kate was telling Lanie. He was fascinated with Jade, but not so much as to damage any chance he might have with Lanie. She was a dream to him, intelligent, sassy, fun-loving and full of life all the time. She was afraid of no one and would tell anyone who said so just exactly what she thought of that idea. How she came to work exclusively with dead people he would never surmise. She was an incredible woman and a true asset to Kate's team.

Kate was asking her, "Have you found out anything more about the drug you found in Janice? We need to know if this is going to be a real problem and were wondering if we should get Narcotics involved yet?"

"Well, according to the DEA friend I have, this drug is so new our Narc guys wouldn't know much at all about it. It is not even one drug, but a whole class of new drugs someone has apparently invented and is pumping out in quite a few varieties. Then they take them to the street to find out which is the best overall drug for illicit use. He says they saw the same sort of activity when designer cocaine type drugs were first introduced. No one knows much about them at all. Sorry."

"OK, but we need to keep looking over at Javi, just to make him nervous as we talk. He was just a little too interested in Jade the escort a while ago. You will probably be able to get him to do whatever you want by the time Jade has come and gone. She will be here around 11:00. Want to stay until she arrives. It will torture Javi so much."

"Oh girlfriend, you are so wicked. I like it. I'm staying. When she arrives, I'm going to be standing right next to Javi and be sure I stay there the entire time she is here. "

"Hey, we have to stick together. Not many of us in this testosterone fueled occupation."

Rick sidles over to Kate's desk just as she and Lanie wrap their conversation concerning the plans for Javi. He asks whether they have any new information on Janice's death or circumstances just before her death.

Lanie says she can now confirm Janice was killed during the actual sex act, almost like a snuff film.

Rick says he hasn't heard of them in a long time, didn't know they still existed. Lanie agrees, stating this was only a theory, and a weak one at that.

"Hey Javi, check with your guys in Vice and see if they have heard of any snuff films still being produced." Kate asks.

"On it, Kate, and Hello, Lanie," Esposito answers back. He picks up his phone and dials Vice.

"He sure is nervous, isn't he," Lanie whispers to Kate. Kate just smiles and looks at Javi one more time, making him even more rattled.

Just about that time, Jade walks out of the elevator and Lanie sidesteps over to Javi's desk. She is right next to Ryan's also. Kate almost laughs out loud when Javi sees Jade with Lanie standing right beside him. He wants to watch Jade as she heads out to the Captain's office, but Lanie is glaring at him like a hawk on a field mouse. He gulps and goes back to the call to Vice.

Jade speaks quietly with Roy and then leaves his office bound for Kate's desk and the murder board.

She is wearing a Kimono like jacket over a set of traditional oriental ladies trousers. Both are Jade colored with deep emerald highlights of oriental design. She is a vision of loveliness and is all sensual allure. She is sex personified. Any man would find it very difficult to resist her.

Kate looks to Rick and he is grinning, watching Javier trying not to watch Jade. It is so comical, Rick and Kate laugh out loud at his discomfort. Lanie isn't helping, standing there next to him, glowering, with her arms crossed under her very ample breasts. She has the girls out there today. Oh for a movie camera right now.

"What might I do for you Detective?" Jade inquires.

"Well, we have a proposition for you. Not anything too difficult and hopefully something you will be able to help us with concerning Sable's death."

"OK. Let's see what you have and then I will tell you if I'm interested."

Kate defers to the Man of Words for the explanation. She will interject if Rick leaves anything out or misrepresents the plan as she sees it.

"Jade, as you know, Janice Goodnight, whom you knew as Sable, was killed over the weekend. We think she had been held and tortured sexually before her murder. She was given some form of designer drug that might have incapacitated her much like Rohypnol, the date rape drug. We think the drug we are looking at is a new drug that hasn't hit the street yet and can only be obtained by someone with substantial financial resources. In addition, according to Sable's roommate, it would appear that several ladies have gone missing from The Labyrinth lately, all of them dancers. From what we have gathered, the girls had just finished their performance and headed backstage, never to be seen again. We think this is what happened to Janice before she was killed about a week later.

What we want is to get some undercover operatives inside the club and determine if there is any truth to the supposition. I can have a pseudo identity set up within the day that will pass any scrutiny the membership committee or management of the club might bring to bear. I would like then to have you accompany me to the club as my companion for the night and collect as much information as I can as a patron sitting in the audience. Of course we will have to make it into the back section of the club so that is where your services come in. Since you are a known entity in the club, you may be able to smooth the way for entry in the 'Inner Sanctum". If we find anything that warrants further investigation, we would like you to introduce Kate as an accomplished dancer quite suited for the entertainment being offered in the back of the club. She will then be able to speak with any of the girls in the back to get information on missing women from the last few months. We will have undercover police, specifically Detectives Esposito and Ryan watching all the exits from the club.

Is that something you think you can do to help us in this investigation?"

"That sounds like a challenge and an opportunity. If I can help bring justice to these girls, then I'm all in."

Jade well understands the dangers certain women face trying to eke out a living in the realm of wealthy and very powerful men. She will do what she can to help bring any one related to the deaths and disappearances of these women to justice.

Kate speaks up after Jade agrees, "We will have to get Capt. Montgomery's buy-in on the course of action before we initiate any planning at all. I will go brief him right now. Do you have the time to wait while I talk to Roy?"

"Sure, if Mr. Castle will make me another cup of that wonderful coffee he made last time. What do you think, Richard?" Jade purrs.

Kate's not sure she likes the sound of purring and Rick in the same sentence, unless it's herself doing the purring, but heads off to Roy's office, giving Rick a stern frown as she passes him. Rick huffs a quick laugh at Kate, winking at her to tell her he has no intention of pursuing any comfort from Jade.

Rick leads Jade to the break room as Javi and Ryan jealously watch, having completely forgotten Lanie's presence right beside them.

"Kevin Ryan, I'm about to call Jenny and send her a SnapChat of you and Jade here and see how much trouble you will be in then. And you, Javier Esposito, I'm gonna smack you back in to last week if you don't behave."

Javi cowers briefly and then brightens, "Why Lanie, if I didn't know better, I would think you are jealous."

"Are you serious right now?" Lanie says and she smacks Javi on the back of the head. Javi simply beams with pride and affection for her, knowing Jade is pushing her buttons. Of course, she is hard to resist, so he has to play it a little cool right now with Lanie already starting to fume.

About that time, Kate leaves Montgomery's office and heads to the break room. Javi and Ryan follow with Lanie right behind them.

"OK, we're on for Thursday night. Rick, get your alter ego ready by Thursday at noon. We will go for admission in the afternoon so you and Jade can go in the evening. Jade, can you stay with us this afternoon and tomorrow to prepare for Thursday evening?"

"Yes, I have nothing scheduled and won't take any new jobs through the weekend. "

"OK, Rick and Jade in on Thursday night and then, if necessary, I'll go in Friday night and maybe back on Saturday to talk to the dancers and look around back stage. Everyone back here after lunch to get started."


	11. Chapter 11: Jade's Story

**"_OK, Rick and Jade in on Thursday night and then I'll go in Friday night and maybe back on Saturday night to talk to the dancers and look around back stage. Everyone back here after lunch to get started."_**

* * *

All the crew and Jade head over to Remy's for a quick lunch. All order their regular, including milkshakes for Rick and Kate. Jade orders a Chef's salad and hot tea.

Kate thinks to herself, _So that is how she keeps that supermodel figure. Never eats any good food, just salads and such_. Jade's eating habits don't deter her and the rest of the 12th from indulging in the excellent hometown cuisine of Remy's. This is their place and all the waiters and waitresses know them and what they regularly order. Just as the other day when Rick and Kate came in early and their coffee was waiting for them. They know what they eat for lunch and have the order ready for confirmation when they come to the table. "Just the regular?" they ask and head on their way. The drinks are made and brought to them when the wait help come to the table the first time. It is a home for them away from the precinct where they can just be ordinary people and talk about anything at all. Today, odds are the subject of the lunch will be Jade and all that implies.

Rick goes first, asking, "Jade, we all know each other, tell us a little about yourself if you don't mind. Don't feel pressured to give up anything you are uncomfortable with. We all just want to know a little about you so we won't be too uncomfortable working with you."

"Well, where do I start? I was born in San Francisco and stayed there with my family for eleven years. We had the opportunity to move The City when I was almost 12 so my father could take a job working with his brothers and an uncle here in New York. They were partners in an import/export business sending goods between here and most of the Far East countries. It was not a big lucrative business, but it put food on the table and kept us all warm and dry in the New York winters. When I was about 16 or 17, times became difficult and my father ran into a string of bad luck, many of his regular customers went bankrupt or moved from the area, so the business went down quickly. When things got really bad, I guess he got into some dealings with some shady characters and had to sell his part of the business. He was very ashamed for his failure and started drinking to hide from the shame.

One night when he was really drunk, the barkeep called my mother to come and get him and when they were on the way back, they were hit by a garbage truck moving at high speed. The driver fled and no one was charged for the incident. The truck obviously ran a red light because the traffic cams caught the drive fleeing, but no identification was possible. The truck had been reported stolen and was clean when it was 'processed', is that the correct term? Anyway, I was in a big city had no family and no way of earning a living in a conventional "respectable" manner." _She held up two fingers on each hand as air quotes for the 'respectable' portion of her last sentence_. "I knew I was attractive and could make money if I wanted to work the streets, but that was my last choice, only to be considered if I could find nothing else. As it turns out, I did work the streets for a short time. I was intentionally, but unknown to me, given an almost lethal overdose of a drug by my then pimp. Roy was very good friends with Vice cops and they told him of me. He hooked me up with my new 'handler' when I told him I had no other choice but to work with my body. The handler saw potential in me and set me up as an escort. There is a big difference between the two. A prostitute sells herself for her body only, with only one outcome possible for each transaction. An escort such as me more than not just spends time with her client, providing an ear for listening or a pretty face and dress for out of town clients that want to be seen with someone other than their cohorts. I get many professional athletes as clients when they are in town for an extended game series. I have accompanied politicians, executives, professionals such as doctors and lawyers for various reasons. I have done the math and with less than 40 % of my clients do I share a bed. Since you claimed yesterday you were not interested in my job, but in my contacts, I feel safe enough to tell you this about me."

Kate asks, "Yeah, we're not Vice; How did you start working with Captain Montgomery?"

"Roy, uh, Captain Montgomery had an escort working for him feeding information on wealthy powerful executives that were under suspicion of 'white-collar' crimes. She was the best escort in the business and was in huge demand. I had known her from the streets before either of us were escorts but she was hurt and went to work for another handler who took her off the streets, becoming an escort for the new guy. I was on the streets for a short time after that before Roy rescued me from my old pimp. When Roy was looking for another escort to work with him, this elite escort recommended me. I immediately jumped at the chance to work with Roy, since I, to this day, feel my parents' deaths were not an accident and wanted to find justice for them. However, Roy declined to get involved with opening a cold case investigation. I still do occasional jobs for Roy when he asks and it fits my schedule. He sets me up with shady white collar criminals through the handler and then I quietly listen or lead a conversation to extract information Roy might find valuable. Most of the time it has to do with a death of a corporate executive that then gives a significant opportunity for advancement to a partner or colleague of the deceased."

Just then the waitress returned with the entire tables' order on her tray and placed all the food in front of the rightful owner. She never made a mistake with her favorite detectives. And because of that, Rick ensured she was tipped very generously, as he did with all the others that worked at Remy's.

The table quieted as the lunch was consumed and milkshakes were downed. Everyone was still fascinated with Jade. She had a mysterious air about her that was nearly irresistible. Kate sensed this as did Lanie. They both wondered if this close working relationship with a sex goddess was dangerous for the men at the table. They were, after all, still just men and she was a beautiful exotic woman with an intoxicating allure.

Rick looked at Kate and he unconsciously knew what she feared. Because of this, her leaned over, pulled her close and planted a loud smacking kiss on her cheek. Kate spluttered as her face and neck flamed and all at the table, including Jade, guffawed at her embarrassment. Rick earned a hard backhand smack to the chest but grinned and laughed all the more through the punishment. Kate knew what he did and why and she loved him all the more for it. Rick was telling her, in their own unspoken language, that she had nothing to fear from Jade. He would always belong solely to Kate; _Always_.

Lunch was over and Rick scrambled to pick up the check for the entire table, and yes, including Jade's salad and tea. She graciously bowed slightly to thank him and he returned the bow, just a fraction deeper than Jade's. It was a sign of respect to bow just slightly lower and Rick understood the custom. Jade acknowledged the compliment and glowed at the offer of respect from Rick. Kate's saw the gesture and her respect and admiration for Rick grew even more. He never ceased to amaze and delight her with his graciousness. It always reminded her of San Francisco when he was such a gentleman to her. Even to this day, so many years later, does she remember that kindness for a veritable stranger.

"OK, back to the precinct. We have a killer to catch." Espo exclaims. He was still trying to assure Lanie he was all hers and would not be swayed by the likes of Jade, even though the pull of the oriental escort is undeniable. Lanie recognized it and gave him a little hip shot for his effort.

Once they all returned to their desks, Kate, Rick and Jade set about planning the next evening. Rick had already called his contact for the alter ego persona. He was assured by him that he would have it by 10 the next morning, all electronic and online entries would be complete. As he had thought before, Rick could have done this easily, but he wanted to stay fully engaged in the planning and execution stages of the undercover operation. He knew Kate was more than capable of putting this sting together, but he needed to be involved due to the itch in his 'Spidey' spot. Something was unknown and dangerous in this operation and he would not allow Kate to be endangered in it. It was bad enough she would be working undercover with no immediate police backup, but with the foreboding he had felt since the alleyway early that morning when the boy found Janice, he knew he had to be on special watch for Kate's safety.

And diligence he knew; he would let nothing happen to Kate on his watch.


	12. Chapter 12: Deal

**_Something was unknown and dangerous in this operation and he would not allow Kate to be endangered in it. It was bad enough she would be working undercover with no immediate police backup, but with the foreboding he had felt since the alleyway early that morning when the boy found Janice, he knew he had to be on special watch for Kate's safety. _**

**_And diligence he knew; he would let nothing happen to Kate on his watch._**

* * *

After a little planning, the gang made their way out of the precinct and back to their respective homes. Rick and Kate caught a cab and rode in near silence on the way. Finally, Rick broke the stalemate and confessed to Kate,

"Kate, you know you don't have to go undercover for this case. I would rather get to the information we need some other way, but if this is the only way for us to get to the dancers, then I will support you completely. You know I have the utmost faith in your abilities as a cop, AND I have seen you dance. You will have no problem handling either of those. If the dancers are protected from the customers in this club like in L.A., then only a fellow performer will be able to approach them while they are relaxed and not portraying their stage personas. I still remember how aloof you were when you were dancing in L.A. I thought you were made of impenetrable stone for a while. I am certainly happy you thawed out a little for me to actually get to talk to you outside of the stage environment.

This is probably what will have to happen in The Labyrinth. I'm sure we won't be able to get anything from the girls while they are with the customers. That means Jade and I can only watch for anything unusual happening on our side of the stage. It will be up to you to ferret out the information from the girls. I will be sure to keep a close eye out though, just in case."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be keeping a very close eye on what is going on, especially from what is across the table from you and on the stage. I remember how your gaze was fixed on me while I was dancing. Thought I was going to have to push your eyeballs back in your head. If I hear of any extra ogling from you on anyone but me if I have to dance, then there will be preaching all weekend at home. You don't want to bring back the Kate of old days when I had to 'remind' you who was actually in charge, do you?"

Both of them were smirking since each was fully secure in their marriage. Kate knew Rick would behave as a gentleman around Jade and would not leer unduly at any dancers on the stage. Having Jade with him would keep any other women or maybe even a dancer from hassling him while she was not with him. She had no fear her man would come home to her as soon as the evening assignment was finished. And, after all, he had a job to do for the case and Janice Goodnight.

Rick, on the other hand, had a real fear that "Emerald" would be invited to any number of gentlemen's tables as part of her cover and would then have to personally fend off the advances of those 'gentlemen' while she was undercover. He was not sure he was man enough to allow other guys to attempt to grope her under the table as she sat with them. This bad feeling he's had would prevent him from letting it even get started. Kate was his wife and his alone, and he would never let someone else think otherwise.

"Hey, what has you so quiet all of a sudden? Are you trying to come up with a way to ogle the girls tomorrow while I'm not there and get away with it? You know I will find out even before you get home, right?" Kate chides him, smiling all the time.

"No, that's not what I was thinking at all. I was just wondering how you are going to handle any undue advances that might come your way if you have to get up on stage. I don't want any jerk making a pass at my girl and you not have a good way to be backed up. Espo and Ryan will not be in the back part of the club and, you know me, I am a lover, not a barroom brawler."

"Oh, Rick, I have been taking care of myself for how long now? I think I can handle a drunk in a club if someone tries to get a little handsy with me. If things start to get past what I feel comfortable with, I'll simply get up and walk backstage. They can't follow me back there. But, a drunken patron can be a very valuable source of information if he thinks he has a chance with one of the dancers. I will be very careful, but I still have a job to do."

"Yeah, I know, I just don't like you to be in that type of situation where you will be fending off drunk guys that are very used to getting everything they want. You do remember these are very wealthy and powerful men, right? They aren't used to hearing 'No' from anyone, anywhere."

The more he thought about the potential perils this assignment could bring to his wife, the more he didn't like it. He was convinced there was something sinister going on at this club. He just couldn't shake the feeling he had that very first night in the alley. If Emerald had to make an appearance, he was going to make damn sure Espo and Ryan were on immediate call as backup. They had a pretty good plan worked out and Kate seemed confident the i's were dotted and the t's crossed as they should be. Rick wasn't so sure. Until Kate was able to get backstage, they had zero intel about what was back there and what shenanigans might be taking place.

Kate could see the wheels turning in Rick's head and knew he was getting more uncomfortable with this case the further it went along. She had to reassure him all would be well. How she was going to do that she really wasn't sure. The only other time he was like this was when Alexis had been taken to Paris by Rick's father's enemies. He didn't know exactly what was going on then, but he knew something just wasn't right. He had the same sense now. Kate felt confident in the plan and her team's capabilities, but that didn't help Rick. He had to convince himself the plan was OK and it was up to her to help him.

"Rick, what do you need to feel okay with what's happening in this case? I know we don't have the best set of conditions since we don't know what's happening backstage at the club, but we won't know until we get someone back there. I have the most experience as a detective in the precinct in undercover work and I am the best close quarter combat fighter of all the female detectives in the 12th. I also can guarantee I'm the best dancer for this job." She said the last sentence with a shoulder nudge into Rick and a waggle of her eyebrows. She knew Rick thought also that no one around could match her in the dancing department. She had demonstrated that too many times in her late night bedroom performances as Emerald before finally jumping into bed with her man.

She was good and still had the same level of expertise as she had in L.A. She was thankful for yoga and her constant physical training as a detective that had kept her in top form. Could she pull this off in New York? Absolutely. All she had to do was channel her inner wild child and then dance for Rick and Rick alone. As fortune would have it, keeping their marriage quiet kept her out of the limelight and off Page six. To the public, she was just another woman wanting to dance in an exclusive club.

"Rick, you know I won't do anything stupid at the club if I have to go on stage, don't you? For your sake, I'll take no chances and only dance one time each night I might have to be there, just like in California. As soon as I'm done, I will leave the stage, talk to the dancers, and then come out in the front to your table. Is that OK with you?"

Knowing what Kate has proposed is probably the best possible offer he is likely to receive concerning this undercover exercise, he relents and agrees, with the stipulation that she arrives only just before her dance and then comes out immediately after talking to the girls backstage. After going in with Jade, he will have an idea just how many girls to expect backstage. That will give them an idea how long Kate will need to talk to each of them.

He still doesn't like what he is feeling, but Kate is rubbing circles high on his thigh as the cab pulls up to the loft. She has a wicked smile on her face as she exits the cab.

"Hey Rick, I think I need some practice. Do you know where the Bolero CD is? I remember where my emerald undies are, and my emerald gown. You get the music going, then I'll get you going. Deal?"

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13: You're my Best Friend

**A/N: Still don't own any of the characters you might recognize; still having fun writing this story; still pleased you are continuing to follow it.**

* * *

"_**Rick, you know I won't do anything stupid at the club if I have to go on stage, don't you? For your sake, I'll take no chances and only dance one time each night I might have to be there, just like in California. As soon as I'm done, I will leave the stage, talk to the dancers, and then come out in the front to your table. Is that OK with you?"**_

_**Knowing what Kate has proposed is probably the best possible offer he is likely to receive from her concerning this undercover exercise, he relents and agrees, with the stipulation that she arrives only just before her dance and then comes out immediately after talking to the girls backstage. After going in with Jade, he will have an idea just how many girls to expect backstage. That will give them an idea how long Kate will need to talk to each of them. **_

_**He still doesn't like what he is feeling, but Kate is rubbing circles high on his thigh as the cab pulls up to the loft. She has a wicked smile on her face as she exits the cab. **_

"_**Hey Rick, I think I need some practice. Do you know where the Bolero CD is? I remember where my emerald undies are, and my emerald gown. You get the music going, then I'll get you going. Deal?"**_

"_**Deal."**_

* * *

Well, needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Castle were not quite ready to rise when the alarm went off the next morning. Kate looked at Rick and said, "I cannot believe we have only been asleep for three hours. I guess I did get you going last night."

"Kate, any time you turn on Bolero and get out your emerald lingerie, I go from zero to 160 in two seconds. You still are the one woman that can do that to me, the only one. How have we been so lucky to have met 3,000 miles from here, lost each other, rediscovered the other, truly fell in love and stayed together all of this time? I am truly blessed to have you as my Life Partner."

"No, Rick, I am the lucky one, I found my "one and done" on my first try. You walked into that club on my first night and my first dance and stole my heart before I knew it was even available. All you had to do was look into my eyes with those big, baby blues and I was lost to you. I am the happiest woman in the world." She leaned over onto Rick's chest and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his essence. She was honestly content with her life with Rick. Thinking this way, she burrowed even deeper into his chest, loving the way his arms surrounded her with tranquility and serenity. She was safe.

"OK, Rick, we have to get up now so we aren't late for work. We have a murder and a mystery to solve."

Rick thought about the horror that Janice must have gone through and wanted nothing more than to pull Kate even closer to him and not let her out of his embrace. His caveman instincts were in full blown protective mode. He would not let anything happen to Kate on this case. He might have to fall back on something he hadn't thought about for many years. But that was yet to be seen. First they had to finalize a plan of action for this evening. He needed to check with his guy about his fake identification and then had to study up on the particulars of his 'new' persona.

Kate had headed to the shower and Rick followed closely behind her. He slid into the shower with her as soon as she had stepped in. Rick grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair for her. He loved to do that for her and she loved to have him washing it. It was a very intimate act for the two of them, hearkening back to the days before they were married. He had always wondered where the cherry smell that surrounded her came from until he helped her wash her hair the first time. He made sure she never ran out of the cherry shampoo. He rinsed her hair and applied cherry conditioner afterward. Kate loved the way her hair felt after her shower when Rick helped since she would always get extra time for the conditioner to work as Rick worked on her. Shower sex was one of her favorite out-of-bed experiences. She was always relaxed by the hot water and nearly always in the mood when they showered together. This morning Rick did not disappoint her. She wondered how he could still become aroused after nearly four hours of on again-off again sex last night. He was truly a marvel to her.

"Rick, are you serious? I can hardly walk now. Are you trying to ensure I will be walking funny today? If we have to go see Lanie, I know she is going to razz us about the way I'm walking, I will barely be able to sit straight in the chair, let alone walk in 4 inch heels everywhere," Kate teased him as she slowly raised one leg around Rick's hip. He smiled at her and lifted her other leg to join the first and held her gently in place by her round pert ass.

"Hey, it's your fault. You certainly did get me going, just as you said you would."

He lifted her gently and then settled her onto his erection. Kate sighed and sank onto him completely, resting her head on his shoulder as Rick began to move smoothly but slowly in and out of her, always watching her for her tells. As soon as she lifted her head and wiggled her pelvis, Rick began to thrust more quickly and deeply, eliciting moan after moan from Kate. She held on solidly around his neck, squeezing her breasts against him as tight as she could get, not even the water from the shower making its way in between them.

It was incredible that they could be so ready after the marathon they had in bed last night, but Rick quickly found himself nearly bursting at the seams. He moved just a little so he could slide his hand down between them and found Kate's nub. Just two quick flicks and she was gone, the clenching of her inner muscles triggering his release deep inside of her. Rick slid his arm back around Kate and pulled her even tighter to him as if he was trying to merge them into a single being. They almost felt like that most of the time anyway, but he could not get close enough today. He wanted to stay with her like this for the rest of this case, not letting her out of his sight or even out of his arms. Kate was his and his alone; no one was to ever touch her - period.

Rick gradually lowered Kate's legs to the shower floor and they snuggled in that position for a minute or two while they caught their breath. Rick lathered up a loofa and washed Kate's body, paying special attention to her still tender regions. She gladly returned the favor. After drying off, they dressed and headed to the precinct.

* * *

After stopping for coffee and bear claws, they walked into the bullpen and were the first ones there. That was a surprise since they had spent so much time in the shower this morning.

"Wonder where the Wonder Twins are this morning? You would have thought they would have been in bright and early thinking Jade might be here for her input on the operation tonight." Kate mused.

"Well, maybe they were read the riot act after our dinner last night with her." Rick laughed. He was sure Espo was in deep trouble with Lanie, even if they weren't officially a couple. And meek little Ryan probably couldn't not tell Jenny about Jade.

Rick sat down beside Kate and took her hand in his. "Kate, you know you have nothing to worry about with me going to the club with Jade, right? I know she is an extremely attractive mysterious woman, but she is not you. You are my third-times-a-charm and I have no desire to be with or even look at another woman. You are my wife, my love, my best friend and I will never do anything to make you doubt that. Understand?"

"Of course I understand. And you best not forget you are my one-and-done and I will never do anything to make you doubt. OK?"

"Well, I guess we have nothing to worry about then, right?" Rick says as he looks over to the elevator and Espo and Ryan are stepping off together.

Kate responds to Rick with a smile on her face, "However, I'm not so sure those two can say the same thing. Wonder how their evenings went after they left here?"

Well, maybe we should go find out. But just as Rick starts to rise from his chair, Jade and Roy walk off the elevator. Roy does not look happy but Jade is completely put together as usual. She is a vision of composure and grace. Whatever had Roy in a snit apparently was not affecting Jade.

Rick saw all of this and thought to himself, _This is good for her to be so controlled. I will need all the assistance I can get in the club if Emerald has to make an appearance. Jade could be a great ally_.

Jade spoke with Roy for a minute or two and then came back out to Kate's desk. "What was that all about, if I might ask?" Rick asked of Jade.

"Oh not much, I was on an assignment for Roy last night and it did not work out as he would have liked. All the guy wanted was to get me in bed. That is not what he contracted me for and he thought I would be an easy mark after he had me out with him and bought me dinner. Some rich guys think they can do what they want anytime, any place and with or to any one they please just by waving their money around. Well, I'm not like that at all. I control what goes on in my life right now, not anyone else."

Rick is once again thinking, _This is exactly what I want to hear. I feel better about this assignment with Jade's presence in the club. Hope it doesn't get to the place we need to have Kate dance, but if she does, at least Jade can probably get backstage quickly_.

Rick feels better about how things are going, but that nagging little voice in the back of his brain just won't quiet down.


	14. Chapter 14: Just a Little Jealousy

_**Rick is once again thinking This is exactly what I want to hear. I feel better about this assignment with Jade's presence in the club. Hope it doesn't get to the place we need to have Kate dance, but if she does, at least Jade can probably get backstage quickly.**_

_**Rick feels better about how things are going, but that nagging little voice in the back of his brain just won't quiet down.**_

* * *

"OK, let's devise this plan so we can be sure we have covered all eventualities. We need to have a fool-proof plan before we send anyone into the club." Kate said to the team, which now included Jade. "Rick, where are you on the ID documents?"

"All done, you are looking at the latest multi-millionaire, Mitch Holder. I have created and sold three and am worth so much money I can't count it. I have come to NYC to meet with several young programmers that might need some venture capital, one of which is a young Irishman who is wanting to start a local Internet payment enterprise and a not so young Hispanic who wants to start a couple of Spanish based sites for Puerto Rico. Do you guys know any individuals that fit that description?"

"Rick, that is brilliant! The cover qualifies you for entrance into the club and you can take Ryan and Esposito as your guests. God I could kiss you, right now." Kate exclaims. Rick smirks in satisfaction and with just a little ego showing.

"OK, how do we get into the club tonight then?" Jade questions.

"Glad you asked," Rick offers, smirking again, "I have a letter of introduction from the owner of a similar club in L.A. and he gives me a glowing report."

Kate looks at him quizzically, wondering how he convinced Mr. Haverson from the club she danced in to supply the letter.

"What?" Ricks asks, "You of all people should know I know a guy, everywhere."

"We'll talk about this later," Kate glares at him. She still doesn't want anyone to know about her 'career' as a dancer on the West Coast. She knows if she has to dance at the club, her secret will be safe with Jade without a doubt, but she might be outed by someone at the L.A. club now. She can't take the chance, even now.

Rick speaks again, "Esposito will be a poor entrepreneur that has a couple of great ideas but speaks essentially no English and Ryan will be a brash young programmer working to start his own business. They will be interested in only the business talk between them and will remain in the lounge portion of the club. Jade and I will go to the back room and determine how the dance club process actually works. Do the dancers mingle with the patrons? Do they attempt any 'business' deals of their own?" he asks while looking at Jade. She simply smiles knowingly back at him and Kate alike.

"Is there access backstage that the patrons would have access to? Can we determine if there are communications between the club managers and certain of the club members; communications that would look suspicious if brought to the light of this investigation? Are the girls being pointed out or 'selected' in some way or the other? We have to check all this out. It won't be just a date or a lusty ruggedly handsome man out on the town." Kate glares at him on this one, a little of the green monster starting to rise from the swamp within this case path. She trusts Rick explicitly but for him to be in a nude, or she supposes full nude, dance club with a woman who could be a 'Courtesan of the Court' is not something she relishes thinking about for long. A woman who is the embodiment of sexual allure with him is not a happy situation for her to endure.

"Ryan and Espo will be listening for indication of any misdealing in the lounge area. They in fact may have more luck than Jade and I. You guys OK with that?"

They indicate agreement, but Rick can tell Espo and Ryan are wondering why Rick is in the dance club with Jade and a bevy of beautiful naked dancers and they are relegated to the lounge area with a bunch of stuffy rich ole codgers. They are not happy about the turn of events for them.

Kate picks up on their discomfort and suggests they call Lanie and Jenny to ask them to convince her to re-assign them to the dance club. Both quickly decline the offer and splutter their agreement with the plan. Kate, Jade and Rick simply cannot control their mirth at the chagrin of the two boys.

"Alright," Kate finally is able to say, "do you two have any more information on the club? How many entrances are there? Do the dancers enter through the main entrance or is there a dedicated door for them? Are there unprotected areas outside the club that can be used to ambush the girls if they are not taken from the club? Any of that type of data?"

Ryan answers a couple of the questions, "Well as far as we can tell, there are only two doors that are accessible from the outside, one the main entrance and the other is a side door that is used by the dancers and other employees. It can be seen from the street if the car is parked in the right spot. If there are doors that open only from the inside, we can't find them on security cameras from nearby business and ATM video. Traffic cameras are no good for this location."

"OK, if this is true, then we have only two entrances to watch. We can do this with undercover uniforms sitting on the street. I will get this approved by Roy," Kate says. "However, since this is only a surveillance job tonight, I don't think we will want them tonight. No need to rouse any suspicion before we actually start to talk to the girls themselves."

"Kate, can I talk to you a minute, in private?" Rick asks her.

Rick leads Kate to the break room and asks her directly, not mincing his words, "You are planning on going in as a dancer the night after Jade and I go to the club, aren't you? You know I don't like this approach unless there is categorically no other way to solve this case."

"Rick, I know you don't like my dancing in this club due to the potential danger inherent in the act. I can't think of any other way to actually speak to the dancers without them being intimidated by the management or club members except to get backstage with them." Kate gazes contritely and apologetically at the love of her life. She understands that he is not comfortable with her having to dance if not absolutely necessary. She sees no other way.

"Rick, we don't even know who the dancers are that work at the club. How can we question them when we can't even determine who they are? I have to go backstage to talk to them and there is probably no other way to gain access to them than to dance at the club. We discussed exactly what I would do at the club, dance, talk to the girls, come out to your table with no detours. OK?"

"I know what we talked about. Let's not make a decision until Jade, the boys and I return from the club. We will then have a lot more information about what exactly the layout of the club might be and what interactions the members have with the dancers. Is that agreeable with you?"

"Yeah, I can go along with that. I just want to solve this case, but want you to be comfortable at the same time with what might be required of me. Are you OK with me dancing if I have to?"

"You know, under safe circumstances, I don't have a problem with you dancing. I trust you totally and know you will not compromise your morals or values just for a case. What I don't trust is what might be happening behind the scenes at the club or with the individuals that frequent it."

"I promise you I'll be very careful and always maintain situational awareness. I have no desire to put myself in danger or in a compromising situation without your knowledge and without adequate backup. Now do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, so if Jade and Ryan and Espo are ready for tonight, I guess I'm OK to go."

Rick and Kate made their way out to the rest of the team and Rick had a thought dawn on him. "If Kate has to go in as a dancer, how do we get her in that night?"

Jade replies, "You know, I can probably introduce her to the club manager, I know him and he is always looking for hot dancers. I know I can convince him to give Kate a chance on the stage. What happens after that is up to Kate."

Rick risks a glance at Kate and she has just a hint of a curl at the corners of her mouth. She knows if she can get on stage, she will knock the audience dead, just as she did in L.A. All that has to happen is Jade making the introduction to the manager. Kate will have her Emerald outfit with her when the introductions are made. So she is sure she will have the chance to dance, assuming she will have to for the case. It is looking more and more like her dancing is a forgone conclusion.

"OK, we have a plan. Let's get some rest and meet back her at 9:00 this evening to start this operation."


	15. Chapter 15: Fairest of Them All

**A/N: Just in case there is any confusion, Marlowe, ., are still in charge of the Caskett crew. I only try to let them have some fun occasionally. They don't get to do that much on the show, so I say, "Have at it."**

* * *

_**Jade replies, "You know, I can probably introduce her to the club manager, I know him and he is always looking for hot dancers. I know I can convince him to give Kate a chance on the stage. What happens after that is up to Kate."**_

_**Rick risks a glance at Kate and she has just a hint of a curl at the corners of her mouth. She knows if she can get on stage, she will knock the audience dead, just as she did in L.A. All that has to happen is Jade to make the introduction to the manager. Kate will be dressed in her Emerald outfit when the introduction is made. So she is sure she will have the chance to dance, assuming she will have to for the case. It is looking more and more like her dancing is a forgone conclusion.**_

"_**OK, we have a plan. Let's get some rest and meet back her at 9:00 this evening to start this operation."**_

* * *

Kate and the team all head out for some rest because they know it will probably be a long night at the club and then a short respite before having to be back at the precinct. Rick and Kate grab a cab and head directly to the loft, not stopping anywhere for something to eat. Rick calls for Chinese delivery on the way home. They have about five hours before they have to be back at the 12th and they intend to relax as much as possible, resting up for the night's operation. Kate is a little nervous about Rick spending so much time with the sultry seductress without her being there to run interference, but she knows she can trust Rick. She's just not sure she can trust all the rest of the women he will be exposed to that evening.

"Rick, do you still love me as much as you did when we were first married?" she asks so quietly Rick can barely hear her.

"What was that?" he says, "Did you just ask me if I still love you?"

"Yes?" is the meek return from her.

"Kate, how can you doubt I love you now? I love you more every day. I see the little things you do, the big things you tackle and all the rest that fills your everyday life. I see all these wondrous deeds you do for everyone each day and find you more extraordinary than I could have imagined. Your compassion and empathy goes beyond all others at the precinct. You are the greatest at your job and you are the best at loving me and making me happy.

Why would I not love you more each day?

You are the very breath I live for, the light in my darkness. I see nothing but you when I think of my future. You and maybe a child or two down the road.

What brought this on right now?"

"I don't know, I just feel like a common run-of-the-mill cop when I compare myself to Jade. She is so amazingly beautiful, so mysterious and so desirable that I feel I can't hold a candle to her. I feel old."

"Kate, Kate, Kate, you will never be common or run-of-the-mill. Not to me or anyone else. I'll bet Jade is thinking, '_it's a good thing you are not in the escort business or I wouldn't be the best out there anymore_.' She would be playing second fiddle to you. God, Kate, have you looked in the mirror lately? You are the hottest cop in New York, probably the whole country. And you know what, even if you weren't, Jade is simply not you. Only you are Kate Castle, my wife. No one else can compete, so please put that out of your head now and stop worrying about whether I love you and start thinking about just how much I _do_ love you. I think if you do that, you will be occupied for the rest of the evening." Rick smiles warmly and openly when he finishes what he is saying to Kate.

Kate looks to him with tears in her eyes and a happy smile on her face. "How did I get so lucky to have found you? I can't imagine my life without you a part of it. You are my lighthouse on the dark, stormy nights of despair and frustration I see nearly every day in my job. I couldn't do it anymore without you. I love you with all my heart."

She burrows into his large chest and feels safer there than anywhere on earth. He is her rock, her foundation, her solid ground to which she clings for security and peace. When she is down in the dumps, he lifts her up, when she is blue, he erases the doldrums, when she is in the dark, he lights a torch in the dark. He is her salvation in a bleak, dreary, evil world. She needs him like the very air she breathes.

"OK, I feel better now. You just better not enjoy yourself too much tonight with Jade and all those hot dancers at the club. I feel a little jealous; in fact a lot jealous that you will be watching Jade and those naked women dancing on the stage. Will you remember me when you get back home tonight?"

"Kate, of course I will, I Remember You, always."

. . .

The cab had just pulled up to the Castle's building as Rick finished speaking. Kate, for some reason, was having a difficult time dealing with the overpowering allure of Jade and the thought of Rick watching all the dancers tonight. She could not put a finger on the reason, but she just was uncomfortable. She had no reason to feel that way about Rick, but her jealously just wouldn't be silenced. When they finally reached the loft they still had about three and a half hours before they had to be back, so Rick suggested a long, hot soothing bath in their luxurious Jacuzzi. It was large enough to fit probably four or five people, so when they shared a bath together, they had plenty of room for, shall we say, extra-curricular activities.

Kate snuggled up with him as they walked into the bedroom and purred, "Oh, now that sounds wonderful. That is just what I need to relax and recover before this long night's activities. Will you be joining me?" she said as she peeked from under her eyelashes.

"Of course, it was my idea. Why do you think I suggested it? I want to get you naked before I go to the club so I know what a real woman looks like, not the pretend Diamond Starr wanna-be's. If you have to go on tomorrow, none of them will want to come back after seeing you and how hot you are and how fantastically you dance. You will blow them all away with you. . . well, with your just being you. So let me get you naked and we can get 'wet'. OK?"

"Oh you bet, big boy. Just you wait. I will make you forget Jade and all those other girls even before you see them. Show me the way, stud."

"I guess you are feeling better, now? Let's get soapy!"

Rick quietly and sensuously undresses Kate and throws her clothes at the hamper. He will get them later. Kate is not quite so slow with Rick's clothes, ripping him out of them in just seconds. They end up on the floor right where they came off.

The water is hot and deep and they are soaking up to their necks in it. Kate is lying in the water with her back snuggled up to Rick's chest and his arms pulled around her tightly, cocooning her in his safety and love. She needs this right now to help get her out of her funk. She can't understand just why she has this feeling of being off-kilter, but it just won't go away. Rick is doing everything right, but things are just off. She, pure and simple, is jealous of his night tonight. If he is having fun, she wants to be the one causing the joy in his life. If she's not the one, then she is fighting off jealousy; big green scaly monster-in-the-midway jealous.

Rick senses her jealousy and pulls her tighter into his embrace. She should know she has nothing to worry about with him going to the club tonight. Not with Jade and especially not with any of the dancers. He has his Dancing Queen and she is leaning against him in their tub right now. He lifts her by her waist and spins her around to face him. "Let me show you why you shouldn't be jealous of any of those women tonight. Close your eyes." Kate looks at him askance but does as he asks. He holds up a mirror directly in front of her face and tells her to open her eyes. "Now take a good long look in the mirror." Then he starts chanting, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who's the fairest of them All? "

Kate looks at him like he's insane and immediately breaks into laughter. "Now does that answer your question?" Rick asks her. "You have no reason to be thinking the way you are. I love you and only you, Now and Forever."

Kate straddles his lap and commences to show him just how good he makes her feel.

And she _does_ feel good.


	16. Chapter 16: Got You There!

**A/N: Remember, this entire story is A/U and only sort of follows canon. Times are not as such as canon and events may or may not have taken place. It is just my way of having fun with the best couple on television right now, maybe forever. So if events are out of order or come sooner or later than you expect, it is an alternate reality within which I am writing.**

* * *

_**Rick senses her jealousy and pulls her tighter in to his embrace. She should know she has nothing to worry about with him going to the club tonight. Not with Jade and especially not with any of the dancers. He has his Dancing Queen and she is leaning against him in their tub right now. He lifts her by her waist and spins her around to face him. "Let me show you why you shouldn't be jealous of any of those women tonight. Close your eyes." Kate looks at him askance but does as he asks. He holds up a mirror directly in front of her face and tells her to open her eyes. "Now take a good long look in the mirror." Then he starts chanting, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who's the fairest of them All? "**_

_**Kate looks at him like he's insane and immediately breaks into laughter. "Now does that answer your question?" Rick asks her. "You have no reason to be thinking the way you are. I love you and only you, Now and Forever."**_

_**Kate Straddles his lap and commences to show him just how good he has just made her feel. And she does feel good.**_

. . .

Rick and Kate spend most of the evening in bed, relaxing and talking about pretty much nothing. The case is brought up when Kate asks Rick if he is seriously not affected by Jade and her allure.

"Ya' know, if I had never met you, I would think she was about the hottest woman I had run into. I could write a whole book series about her and her exploits as an escort. However, I have someone better and she is pretty much married to me. I should write about you as a hot NYPD Homicide Detective. I bet I could come up with a whole series of books about you and the gang at the 12th. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure I want to be immortalized by you. Most of what you would write about me or us would be our love life. It is no one's business but ours. Am I right?"

"Yes, but you are a spoil sport."

Kate happens to look up at the clock and it is 8:15. "Rick, get up, we have to be back at the precinct in 45 minutes and neither one of us has a stitch of clothes on. We have to get dressed and get out of here!"

"OK, I guess I will get up and get dressed . . . for my date with an Escort."

"Oh, shut up and get dressed. No more talk about Jade or I will go find my own escort and have a great night on the town. I could probably find all kinds of trouble for him and me to get into," Kate shoots back.

"Oh, someone's still jealous," Rick sings back to her, causing her lips to curl in a sneer.

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you, you have nothing to worry about with me and Jade. She is just another member of our team tonight. Just like Ryan or Esposito. OK?"

"Yeah, OK. She is just so damn beautiful and she will be sitting in the club, drinking whatever she wants, with you, and I will be stuck in the van with cold coffee and a tech nerd."

Rick laughs out loud at that statement, finally thinking he is getting a little pay back for all those times he had to sit in the car while Kate went in after a perp or was undercover in a nightclub. He doesn't like her going undercover (unless it's under the covers with him) when he is not with her. But Kate is one of the very best in the NYPD and is very capable of taking care of herself. So he abides with her demands of him and stays in the surveillance van. That is the assignment she has this evening, listening in on Javi and Ryan. She is not taking the chance of having a wire on Rick or Jade. There's too much danger of being detected in the back room. However, Javi and Kevin are in a less dangerous locale and will be wired for safety purposes. She will be able to hear them, but not talk to them from the van.

* * *

Finally, Rick is dressed and ready to go with only a couple of minutes to spare. They head out of the loft and are quickly in Kate's squad on the way back to the precinct. Once they arrive, both Ryan and Espo along with Jade are already in the bullpen.

"Hey, what have you two been up to?" Espo asks, chiding Kate about not being there before him.

"None of your business, Mister," Kate responds.

Jade jumps in, "It looks like they have been up to some of my business, if you understand my drift."

"Ooohh, she got you two there, I think I like this girl!" Esposito laughs roundly at the comment and directly at Kate. He has been the brunt of way too many remarks from Kate to let this one slide. It is going in the "Finally got Kate back" file to forward to Lanie.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's get to work. Jade, are you still OK with this operation tonight? If not, just let me know and we will pull you out immediately," Kate interjects before the conversation gets out of hand. Rick looks at Kate and smirks, knowing she is trying to separate him and Jade from having their 'date' tonight.

Jade comes back, "No, I'm great with it. I want to help obtain justice for these girls and if the club is tied to their disappearances, then I'm all in."

"OK, does everyone understand their assignments?"

Rick says, "I have mine down. I'm a cocky millionaire acting like I just sold my last business and now I'm out for some fun."

Kate, "You mean you are just acting normal. . ."

"Hey."

Rick finally says something serious and begins to speak to Ryan and Esposito. "Hey guys, come here. I have something for you. Bring your phones." They move over to Rick's side, thinking they are going to get a new game to play at the club while they are there.

"Hold out your phones, I'm going to Bluetooth an app to you. Only take a couple of seconds, but you are going to be impressed."

"Believe it when I see it", Espo chides him.

"OK, all done." Just about that time, both Ryan's and Esposito's phones start to blare like an ambulance and vibrate.

"What the . . .?"

Rick laughs and says, "I just loaded an emergency comm app on your phones. If something goes down and I need help fast, I press a button on my screen and both your phones go off. That way you can bust through the doors being the hero and everything."

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Rick," Ryan says, "Where did you find that?"

Rick is somewhat evasive, simply replying, "Oh, something I found a few years ago. I've been saving it for a special occasion. This might be that occasion." Rick is thinking about the foreboding feeling he has had all through this case and now might be the time to start to pull out some of his personal tricks, the ones no one but him knows about. This is but one of them.

"OK, I'll be in the van with Jerry, the techie, and will be listening in on Ryan's and Esposito's channel. If anything at all seems the least little suspicious, you start talking immediately, understood?" Both of the boys nod their heads.

"Rick, Jade, you OK to go?"

"Yep," From Rick and "Yes ma'am," from Jade.

"OK, let's get this show on the road, all meet one block South of the club in 30 minutes. Since we are driving in three vehicles, we need this rendezvous point. I'll go ahead with the van and you guys meet up with us there. Jerry, you ready to go?"

"Yes, detective?" he responds meekly, totally intimidated by working with Kate.

Kate shakes her head and thinks, '_All night in the van alone with a Techno nerd. . Great.'_

* * *

Kate and Jerry park the van and wait for the rest of the team. They arrive just a minute or two after Kate does. They all climb in and the last details are finalized. Rick and Jade are to go in together with Ryan and Espo tagging along to get in with Rick's Letter of Introduction and Jade's familiarity with the management of the club itself. They check the comm lines and all is well. So the four of them get out of the van and stroll up the block toward the club, leaving Kate and Techno nerd alone in the van. Kate doesn't necessarily dislike Jerry, he is just really weird, even more so than Rick. He is a true geek.

'_Gonna be a long night. I'm stuck here with Jerry; Ryan and Espo will be sitting down to a great meal and surveillance in the lounge and Rick will be spending the night looking at hot naked women in the company of the sultriest sex goddess I have ever seen. Just peachy!'_


	17. Chapter 17: The Labyrinth

_**Kate and Jerry park the van and wait for the rest of the team. They arrive just a minute or two after Kate does. They all climb in and the last details are finalized. Rick and Jade are to go in together with Ryan and Espo tagging along to get in with Rick's Letter of Introduction and Jade's familiarity with the management of the club itself. They check the comm lines and all is well. So the four of them get out of the van and stroll up the block toward the club, leaving Kate and Techno nerd alone in the van. Kate doesn't necessarily dislike Jerry, he is just really weird, even more so than Rick. He is a true geek. **_

'_**Gonna be a long night. I'm stuck here with Jerry; Ryan and Espo will be sitting down to a great meal and surveillance in the lounge and Rick will be spending the night looking at hot naked women in the company of the sultriest sex goddess she has ever seen. Just peachy!'**_

_**. . .**_

Rick enters the club and is immediately met by a very attractive woman of about 30, asking for his membership ID. She nods to Jade, obviously previously acquainted with her. Rick pulls out the Letter of Introduction and hands it to the hostess, asking for the original back. She is free to make a copy if she should would like.

"Just one minute Mr. … Holder." She says, reading the name from the letter. I will check your letter for validity and be right back. You can have a seat at the bar if you would like while I check with our manager."

Kate immediately tells Jerry to flag the data they have on 'Mitch Holder' to determine if the club is running his background information. One thing about Jerry, nerd or no, is he knows what he is doing around a computer. Within 45 seconds, he starts getting pings back from his hidden flags on Rick's alias persona. "Looks like Rick was right. They are running his data as fast as they can. This guy Rick knows is really good, very good. They haven't come up with a negative hit yet. Looks like Rick's ID is solid." He leans over to Kate and says, "Rick know a lot of guys like this?"

"Yeah, he knows a guy. Oh, yeah, Rick has a guy everywhere, for anything you might imagine."

Within a couple of minutes, the hostess is back to Rick and the team, affirming the Letter is satisfactory and offers to give them a tour of the establishment. Rick declines, stating Jade is well acquainted with the club and will provide the tour to his team. He introduces Ryan as the Irish entrepreneur and Esposito as a non-English speaking tech guy from Puerto Rico to the hostess. She is satisfied with the introductions and allows Jade to lead the team from the bar through the dining room and lounge. The entire club is very richly decorated, as Jade had mentioned in a previous conversation back at the station. Rick is impressed with the architecture and the care and upkeep of the club. It seems to be just exactly what it claims, a club for the very wealthy and discreet.

Javi and Ryan head to the dining room for a well-deserved meal of surf and turf before heading into the lounge. Rick and Jade head to the back room to take in the dancing and to see if there can find anything out of the ordinary. When they get to the dance room, they are stopped once again by a very large man, most likely from Samoa, who asks to see Rick's ID. He nods to Jade once again, acknowledging he knows her from previous visits. Rick's Letter is read, a short phone call is made and then the Samoan opens the door politely for Rick and Jade.

The interior of the back room is just as ornate as the dining room and lounge. It is relatively dark except for lights on the raised stage. It could very well be a clone of the club in which Rick met Emerald. Rick and Jade are met by a second hostess who leads them to a table for two near the front of the audience area. Rick thinks they are too close to the stage to watch the room much, but doesn't want to make a scene and draw undue attention to themselves. Jade is OK with sitting where they are, so Rick acquiesces and seats Jade at the table before sitting himself. He is always the gentleman. A waitress comes to the table and asks for their order. Jade orders some red wine and Rick asks for a scotch.

She says, "Right away and good evening Jade, nice to see you again."

'Likewise, Julie, how are you this evening?"

"Fine, but things are a little slow tonight. We are down a couple of dancers and the gentlemen are not attending as they normally do. Need a couple of good girls back on stage. We just can't keep good girls anymore."

Rick looks at Jade and smiles, both understanding they have just received their first piece of evidence that something is not quite right with the club. Also, if they need dancers, Kate will have no problem getting back into the club herself. Probably tomorrow night.

Just as they receive their drinks, the first dancer comes on stage. She is announced just as they were in L.A. and Rick gets an overpowering sense of déjà vu. The girl dancing is about 25- 28 years old and is without a doubt a bleach blonde. Her hair is nearly white. She is very nice looking, but is not the dancer Emerald is. She moves with some grace, but is not ephemeral like Emerald. She slowly removes her clothes as she dances around, revealing a nice body, but with an obviously enhanced bustline. Rick is not impressed with that, much preferring a natural shape like Kate. She is attractive, but she is not Kate. The one bit of info he does get from the first dancer, and all the dancers after her, is that they all sport a Brazilian wax treatment. Kate will have to touch her grooming up a little if she is to be consistent with all the other dancers.

Rick asks Jade if the Brazilian wax look is required as a dancer at this club. She replies she is not sure, but all the ladies she has seen dancing here have been totally nude, including body hair. Rick knows Kate does not have a problem with this look as that is how she danced in L.A., but he will pass the info along.

When the next girl comes on stage, she is a little stiff and unsure of herself, like she is new to the scene and is a tad embarrassed. She is about the same age but is taller and thinner than the bleach blonde just before her. She dances elegantly but with no enthusiasm, as if she is on tranquilizers or depressant drugs. She is quite attractive, but her lackluster performance ruins it for Rick.

The rest of the dancers are in the same class as the first two, only with different color hair or difference in height. None are of the caliber of Emerald, even if she hasn't danced publicly for over ten years. She is just so much above the class of all these girls, it will be almost embarrassing for them to be on the same stage as Emerald.

Jade called Julie over and mentioned to her that she knew of a woman that was a fantastic dancer and she had just come in from the West Coast and she might be looking for a job. She may be available to dance tomorrow evening if they were still looking for dancers. Julie said she would check with the floor manager about wanting a new dancer. Julie indicated she would be back within ten minutes with the manager's decision.

One thing that did happen tonight that was surprising was after the last of all the dancers has performed, before they started the rotation again, the announcer brought all the girls back on stage, in the nude, standing side by side in a line, for a group bow. It was very strange, almost like they were being displayed for comparison or something. Rick was a little taken aback by that, but said nothing at the time.

Julie returned just after the dancer's line-up and told Jade she could bring the West Coast girl tomorrow night if she wanted to dance for the Friday Night crowd. Jade told Julie that her name was Emerald, as Rick had informed her, and she was used to dancing only one dance per night. Jade said she was well worth the club allowing her to dance only one dance since she was so talented and beautiful. She was essentially parroting to Julie what Rick had told her of Emerald's dance and beauty. Jade knew how fundamentally attractive Kate is and was certain Rick was not exaggerating.

Since the girls had begun their second dance routine and Rick and Jade had seem them all, they decided to leave the club and move back to the 12th to debrief with Kate and the team. They passed by the van where Kate and Jerry were housed and indicated they were going back to the precinct. Kate saw Ryan and Espo heading their way also. She had Jerry stow his tech gear and told the van driver to head back to the station.

All returned within minutes of each other, with Kate arriving first. She was on the Homicide floor when Rick and Jade came in together laughing about something obviously funny. Kate was instantly on guard, her green monster raging to be freed.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"Oh, we were just thinking about this squirrely guy we saw in the club. He was about five foot nothing, about five feet around and thought he was God's gift to women. Jade said there was not enough money in Fort Knox to get her to go out with him. She was not that desperate even if she didn't have a single dollar to her name.

'Oh, he must have been Espo's little brother then." Ryan interjected as they walked up from the elevator. That got a laugh from all of them, once again at Espo's expense.

"Hey, wait just one minute," Lanie said. "That is my man you are talking about." She immediately clasped both hands over her mouth, eyes as big as saucers.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Lanie burst out.

"Oh Yeah," Kate got out between breaths she was trying to catch, she was laughing so hard. All of the team was gasping for breath now, even Jade. All except Lanie and Espo.

"Go ahead, yuck it up," Lanie barked, "See those elephants on your desk, Kate? I'm like them, I don't forget."

"Oh somebody's in trouble!" Rick gasped. Kate glared at Rick and burst out laughing again, doubling over at her desk.

"OK, let's give them a rest." Kate was trying to get herself under control, but was having a difficult time at it. She drew a big breath and held it for a short time, finally controlling her mirth.

"Only two things we learned that were unusual. First, the waitress, Julie, said the club was having a difficult time keeping good girls for the back room. She indicated they were short three or four for that night alone. She didn't elaborate on why they were having trouble retaining the girls though.

The second thing is once the dancer's rotation was completed, the announcer brought all the girls back out on stage, fully nude, like a line-up, standing side by side. It was as if they were on display. I thought that was very odd, parading the girls like that. "

Rick leans over to Kate and whispers that the girls were 'fully' nude, meaning they all were cleanly groomed. He asks quietly, "Is that a problem for you, Kate?"

"No, I can go to the spa first thing tomorrow morning for a wax. If I don't have to dance, then it will be a special treat for you. OK, Babe?" Kate whispers back.

"Any more from you, Jade," Kate asks.

"Nope, those were my two also, except I did lay the groundwork for you tomorrow if you feel you need to go undercover backstage. I told them you were in from the West coast and might be looking for work. I played you up pretty much based on what Rick was telling me, so I hope you are as good as he said."

"We'll see." Kate said and looked at Rick with a smirk on her face. She would have to talk to Roy tomorrow morning about going undercover. If he agreed, then they would have to plan the night's activities in very short order.

"OK, everyone back here at 10:00. Get some sleep," Kate tells the team.

"Let's go home Rick. We need to get some rest."


	18. Chapter 18: You're It For Me

"_**Only two things we learned that were unusual. First, the waitress, Julie said the club was having a difficult time keeping good girls for the back room. She indicated they were short three or four for that night alone. She didn't elaborate on why they were having trouble retaining the girls though.**_

_**The second thing is once the dancers' rotation was completed, the announcer brought all the girls back out on stage, fully nude, like a line-up, standing side by side. It was as if they were on display. I thought that was very odd, parading the girls like that. Any more from you, Jade?"**_

"_**Nope, those were my two also, except I did lay the groundwork for you tomorrow if you feel you need to go undercover backstage. I told them you were in from the West coast and might be looking for work. I played you up pretty much based on what Rick was telling me, so I hope you are as good as he said."**_

"_**We'll see." Kate said and looked at Rick with a smirk on her face. She would have to talk to Roy tomorrow morning about going undercover. If he agreed, then they would have to plan the night's activities in very short order.**_

"_**OK, everyone back here at 10:00. Get some sleep," Kate tells the team.**_

"_**Let's go home, Rick. We need to get some rest."**_

* * *

Rick and Kate caught a cab back to the loft and went straight to the bedroom, stripping as they went. It was, after all, almost 3:00 AM. Kate was first in the bathroom, removing her make-up and brushing her teeth. She met Rick on the way in as she was leaving to get one of Rick's t-shirts to sleep in, grabbing a quick kiss as they passed. Rick finished up in the bathroom and made his way to the bed where Kate was already propped up on the avalanche of pillows. She was absolutely adorable, nearly buried in the pillows. Rick crawled up beside her and sat back against the headboard, too.

"How was your night with Techno-nerd, honey?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was not nearly as exciting as your evening with Jade and all the naked women in the back room. Jerry is as exciting as watching ice melt, and just about as warm. Jade, I'm sure was quite warm and friendly. Care to expound on your time alone with a sex goddess?"

Rick was almost laughing out loud as Kate's jealously reared its head. "Little green monster coming out tonight, Kate?"

"How could I not be jealous of you and the boys? I was stuck with Mr. Geek Incorporated while Ryan and Espo partook of a seven course meal including surf and turf and lobster respectively. And you. . .," she said, pointing a finger menacingly at him, "were drinking with Venus de Milo and watching her naked harem dance for you. Why would I not be upset at that?"

Rick is now nearly shouting with laughter, loving how Kate is so sexy when she is jealous.

"Now you know how I feel when you get to dress up all sexy in those short tight low cut dresses and go undercover without me. I am always jealous of anyone who even gets close to you or ogles you while you are on the assignment. Just think about that the next time you are sidled up next to a potential suspect, being all sexy and wanton. You have no idea what you can do to a man."

Kate hadn't thought about that aspect; to her it was just a part of the job, not anything sexual or enticing. She was simply trying to get information from a possible felon. When she thought about it that way, was what she was doing then much different than what Jade does for Roy, except for the sex of course? Now that was something to really think about.

"Hey, I'm sorry Babe, I didn't even think about you being jealous of me doing my job. To me it's just work, not anything romantic. I flirt with these guys to get information and nothing else. You know you are the only man for me, right?"

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't make it any easier to think you might have some guys hands on you while you are doing your job. Only _my_ hands belong on you."

"You're right, of course. Only you for me, never anyone else. Now come here and let me prove it to you. You are my only one and done."

Rick scoots over to the middle of the bed and pulls Kate into him, holding her tightly against him. She is lying on her side with her back to Rick's chest and her hips drawn up tight to his pelvis. This is doing wondrous things to Rick and his erection. Kate wiggles her ass just a little to tease him and very quickly finds herself being undressed. Rick has all her clothes off in just a matter of seconds, much to her delight. She is helping him remove his boxers so they can move on to the main event. Rick pulls her in again, this time face to face, and kisses her on the forehead, "I love you, Kate, more every day. I didn't think that was possible, but I do."

"I love you, too, Rick, so very much."

Rick gently rolls her on to her back and slides down the bed to show her just how much he does, indeed, cherish her. After her first orgasm at the melody of his lips and tongue, he moves back to her and lets her taste herself. She moans with delight at the taste of their combined arousal. He kisses her fully before smoothly sliding deep inside. She moans again at the feel of her being so filled and stretched. Rick is the best lover she has known and he never fails to show her every time they come together. He pumps in and out of her, leaving her panting at each deep thrust.

She can tell Rick is getting close as his movements are becoming more erratic and rapid, so she slides her hand down between them to her center of arousal. Rick slaps her hand away and replaces it with his, sliding his thumb lightly and quickly over her nub. Kate immediately crashes around him pulling him over with her. They lie breathlessly for several minutes, coming back to reality.

"That was amazing." Kate gasped, still slightly out of breath.

"It never isn't, Kate, you are The Sex Goddess for me. You have nothing to worry about with Jade or any other woman. You are it for me."

"OK, let's get some sleep. I have to get up a little earlier than I had thought since I have to go to the spa. Need to look good for the patrons and fit in with the other girls, and especially for you."

Kate snuggled up to Rick and they were both asleep in just a moment.

* * *

Kate had been to the spa and was now on the way to the precinct. It was nearly ten and she called Rick to ensure he was up and on the way to the station.

"Hey, Kate, everything good?"

"Smooth now," Kate replied, teasing him just a little, just because she could. She knew he would be thinking about her smooth silky flesh the rest of the day, and she would do all she could to keep it in his thoughts. She was, if nothing else, a vixen when it came to Rick.

Rick met her on the 4th floor and handed her coffee to her. She thanked him and headed to Roy's office, Rick in tow.

"Roy, we need to talk to you about the operation at The Labyrinth. Rick and Jade were there last night and there is no way we will be able to talk to the dancers without my going in undercover as a dancer. If we are to get to the bottom of this mystery, we need to talk to them without raising the suspicion of the club members and staff. One or several of them might be involved in this murder. I propose that I go in as a dancer tonight and then I will be able to get backstage to talk to the girls. I don't see any other way to do that. We can't just intercept them as they leave because that might raise suspicion at the club. We don't know if the members are involved or the management or both. I need to get this information so we can concentrate on the most likely suspects. Rick and Jade will be in the back room itself and Ryan and Javi will be in the lounge with the emergency app that Rick put on their phones. We will have plainclothes officers watching all the exits so we will know immediately if something is amiss. Are you OK with this plan?"

"Alright, let me see if I understand the operation. You are going in as a dancer to a club we have very little information on, with only Rick and Jade in the room with you. Ryan and Espo will be in the next room, but will have to get into the back room to assist. All the exits, if we know of all of them, will be covered by uniforms in plain clothes. Does that just about cover it?"

"Yes, pretty much. Are you willing to sanction this undercover operation?"

"One question," Roy said with a smirk, "Can you handle it if the undercover op requires you to go nude? I don't have a doubt about your police skills, but never would have thought of you as a nude dancer."

"Ok, I think I can pull this off if I don't have to make a career of it," she replies, winking to Rick. "Roy, I know you know I have a little wild child in me still. Maybe she needs to come out and play a while. Might be good for me."

"Go, do whatever, just go," Roy says, waving his hands as he shoos them out of his office. As they are leaving, he smiles slightly, having heard many stories from Royce about some of Kate's 'wild child' exploits. Never heard anything about nude dancing though.

The Castles head back to Kate's desk and tell the others they are a go for tonight. They will meet back at 8:30 instead of 10:00 so they can coordinate the surveillance for the op.

"See you all tonight", Kate says as they leave Homicide.

"Rick, you were really 'slick' in there. You know, I can be a 'smooth' operator when I have to be. I will be that tonight, just you wait and see."

Rick gapes at Kate's brazen references, very relieved the others have no clue what she is talking about.

"Let's get some rest, I have to collect my outfit for the dance tonight. Think you can handle watching Emerald come out to play again?"

"Oh, yeah, I can handle Emerald just fine," he says. They leave the elevator with a gleeful giggle from Kate.


	19. Chapter 19: Bolero

"_**See you all tonight, Kate says as they leave Homicide. **_

"_**Rick, you were really 'slick' in there. You know, I can be a 'smooth' an operator when I have to be. I will be that tonight, just you wait and see."**_

_**Rick gapes at Kate's brazen references, very relieved the others have no clue what she is talking about.**_

"_**Let's get some rest, I have to collect my outfit for the dance tonight. Think you can handle watching Emerald come out to play again?"**_

"_**Oh, yeah, I can handle Emerald just fine," he says. They leave the elevator with a gleeful giggle from Kate.**_

* * *

Rick and Kate return to the station at just before 8:30 and find the rest of the team already there. I guess the boys wanted some 'alone' time with Jade. Kate smiles at Rick and wonders how the male mind actually works. She knows neither of her fellow detectives would venture to even touch Jade, let alone make a move on her, but they simply can't _not_ have the thought in the back of their mind, _I wonder_?' Kate shakes her head at the almost comical expressions on the boys' faces as they quickly scurry away from Jade just a little as she walks in with Rick.

"What are you three up to, not?" she asks of them.

Javi is backpedaling as fast as he can, stating, "Nothing, we weren't doing anything. Just waiting on you. By the way, what have you two been doing?" trying to deflect the conversation away from him and Ryan. Jade is having a difficult time not breaking into laughter at the obvious discomfort of the boys. She adds she had just arrived, to lessen the uneasiness of the two. Kate winks at her and Jade knows she is just harassing her co-workers, trying to keep them in line as the boss. She knows she will need them in top form tonight since they are going into an unknown situation and they will have to be alert and on task. There will be time for fun and games after tonights operation is done.

"OK, are we all on the same page? Ryan, Javi, what are your jobs tonight?" Kate asks.

We will be in the lounge waiting for further instructions should they come. While we are there, we will be watching and listening for anything that is out of the ordinary. Right?" Ryan responds.

"That is right. Good job." Kate replies.

"Rick, your task tonight?"

"Be my usual charming self with this beautiful lady on my arm and pay very close attention to this evening's featured dancer."

"Good save." Kate says, glaring jealously at him. She is still not comfortable with the power Jade has over all men, and Rick is definitely 'all man'. She is sure Rick is not willing to act on any temptation that might come his way from Jade. It is not a crime or an act of cheating to be tempted by another woman, but it is if he acts on it. No man could not be tempted by the powerful all-consuming allure of Jade, but she trusts Rick and will just have to deal with her jealous bent toward Jade. As she surmised before, if Roy trusts her, then she will too.

"OK, let's get ready to go. I have my stuff with me so I will ride with Rick and Jade so she can make the introductions to the room manager. That will get me backstage and allow access to the dancers. Remember boys, Rick has that special alert app on your phones, so pay attention to your phones in case we need you quickly. Any questions from anyone?"

No questions, so they leave the floor after Kate leaves a note for Roy about the operation tonight. He is well aware of what is planned, but it doesn't hurt to keep the boss in the loop.

They all ride the elevator down together and head for their cars. Rick has his Mercedes with him since the Ferrari does not leave enough room for all of them. His car is classy and suits the persona of Mitch Holder, millionaire entrepreneur. Kate will never get over just how much money he really has, doesn't even want to know, but has always been impressed with his low profile away from the publishing business and his lack of 'financial ego'. He just does not flaunt his wealth like many millionaires and she loves him all the more for it. However, if he wants to buy something, he doesn't deny himself the luxury of the purchase, but only after doing his 'research the Castle way' as he is so prone to tell her. Most of what he buys are gifts for her and Alexis. However, he has made many investments and nearly all have been quite successful. These have just increased his wealth, but he handles it well. He just wants to have the money to be able to live his life well and mostly do for others what his money can. He brings a lot of good into the world, much of it anonymously.

About that time they arrive at the club and Kate follows Rick and Jade into the front door, carrying her emerald gown and shoes. The hostess remembers him, but looks questioningly at Kate. Jade speaks up just then, "This is the dancer I was mentioning yesterday evening to the backroom manager. He said she was welcome to audition for a position as a dancer, and that audition is to dance for the members tonight. She is a featured dancer from the West Coast and is moving back to the City for a time. She needs a job for a while and we understand you are short of dancers at the present time. We need to go to the back room so she can meet the manager."

"Follow me," the hostess says curtly, eyeing Kate with what could easily be interpreted as jealously. Kate is, after all, a beautiful sexy woman and she doesn't need any competition for the attention of the club members. She would like to land one of them for herself if at all possible. That is her goal anyway.

The three of them follow the hostess to the back room and she speaks briefly to the door guards, the same ones as last night. Kate thinks, '_These guys are really big, and are packing_,' as she glimpses the tell-tale bulges under their fitted suit jackets. They also eye Kate suspiciously, but Kate knows these looks are not from jealously, but lust. She has seen this so many times in the interrogation rooms as suspects try to get under her skin and throw her off her game. She has developed a very well-tuned immunity to the lustful gazes.

She is Rick's and his alone.

They are let into the room and shown to a table for three, close to the front of the stage, but not as close as Jade and Rick were last night. Julie, the waitress from last night, comes over to the table and welcomes them back to the club.

"Well, hello again, Mr. Holder and Jade. Is this the dancer you mentioned last night?" Julie asks.

"Yes, this is . . ." Jade starts. Kate immediately interjects, "Emerald."

"Well, if you can dance, you are certainly beautiful enough to be one of our top dancers." Julie responds to Kate. Kate simply nods in appreciation, slipping back into her Emerald persona of aloofness and untouchability. She can rival Jade for this cool 'can't-touch-me' attitude. Jade looks at her appreciatively, thinking once again she would be a real rival should she ever decide to undertake an escort role.

Julie, speaks up and says to Kate and the rest, "Well, let's get you back stage and you can get ready to dance. We're not sure, but tonight is a special night, the owner is here, we think. You won't see him since he never leaves his observation box up there." Julie nods to a glassed in box with darkened windows high up in the top of the club, centered in the back of the club. Whether there is anyone in there, they will not know, since it is so dark they can't see a thing inside.

She continues, "All the girls are vying for the top spot since one of the featured dancers left unexpectedly about two weeks ago. It is a great honor to be featured since you only have to work one dance a night and make more money than the other girls. I'll be honest, if you do a good job dancing tonight, I would almost bet you will very quickly become our new headliner. You have the looks and stature to beat all the other girls hands down. But you have to be able to dance well."

She leans close to Kate and asks her if she has been to a spa or grooming salon lately.

Kate says, very quietly and coolly, "Yes, I know what it is to be the headliner; I was when I was in L.A."

"OK, let's go. I suppose that is your gown?" Julie asks, looking at Kate's garment bag.

"Yes," is the curt reply.

Kate rises from the table and follows Julie back to the door beside the stage; one Rick hadn't noticed the previous evening. It is hidden by expensive floor length burgundy drapes hanging from the ceiling against the back wall. Kate turns slightly and looks back at Rick as she disappears behind the curtain.

Rick is sitting alone with Jade now and is experiencing not just a little bit of trepidation. He is worried about Kate and her being alone behind the curtain, no backup, no communications and no way to really defend herself other than with her fists. She obviously could not take her pistol with her into the room.

"Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight.

All the way from the West Coast, Emerald."

Kate was a heavenly vision. She wore her deep emerald full length dress with a slit up the left leg to her upper thigh. The dress was covered with very tiny sequins that sparkled in the lighting, giving off the sensation Emerald was glowing herself, just as an Emerald should. She wore elbow length gloves the same shade as her gown but no sequins. Her matching shoes, 5 inch Jimmy Choos 'fuck-me-heels', assured her stature as a goddess on the stage, elevating her to a height of 6"2'. To enhance the opulent and untouchable air, she wore her Emerald necklace given to her by Rick on their first anniversary, the one with the diamonds enhancing the beauty of the emerald. Underneath it all, she wore an emerald lace bra and matching emerald silk thong.

The lights dimmed even more and then the theater was again filled with the hauntingly beautiful strains of Ravel's "Bolero", probably one of the most sensuous, erotic songs ever written. It floated out over the stage and the theater like a phantom, moving into and out of the psyche of all who were there to heed the call of the Sirens.

Kate took herself back; back to L.A. and channeled her inner wild child, eliciting Emerald to rise, beseeching her to materialize on the stage.

Emerald captured the soul of the audience without flexing even a single muscle. Then, as she started to move to the evocatively compelling notes of her chosen music, she seemed to float on the stage, not appearing to move at all, hovering as a specter in a dream. Her stage presence was overpowering, even more than in L.A. causing any and all to breathe only to her movement, commanded to follow her every action as if in a trance. She had more of a presence than in San Francisco, her maturity and confidence only enhancing the absolute command she possessed. She was a master of the stage, sensuously wafting as mist in the wind, not requiring worldly effort to progress. She shifted from place to place on the stage as if without bodily motion, traversing as of a specter of the ethers of the mist. As she elegantly danced, her dress seemed to disappear as if suddenly made invisible by an apparition, no one even noticing how it happened, so enthralled in her performance they were. She glided over the stage as if she were on ice, not seeming to need any force to move. She drifted in her bra and panties for a time, absolutely bewitching those in attendance as she swayed to the soulful harmony. And then she was half nude. How did that happen, her bra snatched away by the same apparition as had taken her dress? Now Emerald was the master of the moment, moving to the still hauntingly seductive melody of her chosen music, with a grace and poise only seen when the legends of burlesque performed. She performed flawlessly, seemingly unaware of her near total nudity. Unashamed of her exposure, she danced only for Rick, instilling in him the feeling she danced for him alone. Such was the power of her performance.

Channeling her Emerald persona from the club when she danced as a nineteen year old, she performed in a place where only she existed, where only she could understand her allure, only she was in the moment, all other worldly encumbrances had fallen away. Emerald existed for the sheer sake of her own existence…and it was overpowering.

Emerald just, was.

Emerald glided from the mist of the stage completely nude, drifting as on vapor, tall and proud, without awkwardness or modesty, the exquisite pinnacle of grace and allure, completely at ease with herself and her nudity. She danced fully nude for more than half her number, totally bewitching the members of the crowd. She stood as an angel, an Emerald adorned only with an Emerald. She had assured her rightful place in the club and in the hearts and desires of all who would have the good fortune to behold her. She was truly extraordinary.

She was the complete woman, a vision of loveliness and grace. Never had there existed such an exquisite creature. She had captured the allure of Venus, the lust of Aphrodite, the beauty of Helen of Troy, the mystery of Mona Lisa.

She took her bows, collected her accolades and retired from the stage, never breaking character as the untouchable, unaffordable, unattainable, forbidden Emerald.

Once again, she was the myth, the mystery that could not be solved, the goal that would not be obtained, the apex of her art. She was the epitome of all that could be defined as desire. She was, simply stated,the incomparable -** Emerald.**


	20. Chapter 20: Center Stage

_**Channeling her Emerald persona from the club when she danced as a nineteen year old, she performed in a place where only she existed, where only she could understand her allure, only she was in the moment, all other worldly encumbrances had fallen away. Emerald existed for the sheer sake of her own existence…and it was overpowering. Emerald just, was. **_

_**Emerald glided from the mist of the stage completely nude, drifting as on vapor, tall and proud, without awkwardness or modesty, the exquisite pinnacle of grace and allure. She stood as an angel, An Emerald adorned only with an Emerald. She had assured her rightful place in the club and in the hearts and desires of all who would have the good fortune to behold her. She was truly extraordinary. **_

_**She took her bows, collected her accolades and retired from the stage, never breaking character as the untouchable, unaffordable, forbidden Emerald.**_

_**Once again, she was the myth, the mystery that could not be solved, the goal that would not be obtained, the apex of her art. She was the epitome of all that could be defined as desire. She was, simply stated, Emerald.**_

* * *

As Kate was dancing, she could see the members of this club, unlike when she danced in L.A. The illumination was different and she was not blinded by a row of footlights along the front of the stage. She could see how mesmerized the men in the audience were with her performance. This gave her an immense sense of power, being able to control these men as she did, even after so many years of marriage to Rick. She could see the lust in their faces, but also the admiration of her and her dance ability. In a nutshell, she had them absolutely under her control while she was on stage. She was totally engaged in this power, being able to captivate all men in her view. She wondered if this is the way Jade feels when she walks into a room, knowing all who are there have been ensnared in her web of enchantment. Kate thought it was more than empowering, this control, it was overpowering, capturing her in the thrill of her domination. She could understand how Jade would relish this feeling.

She watched the crowd for anything unusual, all the time cognizant of her state of dress, or undress as it were, as she danced. She watched the owner's compartment, but saw nothing through the darkened windows; _could something be going on out of this club and the owner not know? Maybe, but doubtful._

She watched Rick briefly when she was on the side of the stage near him and he was speaking quietly with Jade, close to her. Very, very close to her. TOO close to her. Jade said something and he laughed fully, but quietly, putting his hand on hers briefly. Oh, he would have some explaining to do at the loft tonight.

Emerald's dance was coming to a close and she moved to the center for her final moves and to stand as tall as she could. She was still Emerald while she was on the stage and Kate knew she had to be that person to ensure she would be invited back again if she did not get the answers she needed tonight.

As the music ended, she stood strong, tall and proud in her nakedness, not the least ashamed in her nudity. She was a beautiful woman and Emerald knew it. She lifted her arms outspread above her shoulders and stood still, one foot slightly in front of the other, absorbing the applause she received from the men in the crowd. The women there were less enthusiastic but some also looked appreciative, but that did not bother her at all. She knew, from the level of the applause, that she had won over the men in the audience, making her return a certainty. She felt more satisfied with her performance than any she had done in California, knowing she would be welcomed back. Emerald took her bows, looked briefly to Rick and Jade and walked proudly off the stage to her left.

After the stage hands brought her the gown and the rest of her clothes from the stage, she started to dress, but the other girls in the area stopped her, telling her to just don a robe for a while. She would have to be nude again for the line-up later. One girl told her only two more dancers were left to go on until the line-up would take place. Emerald asked her the purpose of this strange process, wondering why the girls would subject themselves to it.

The girl was a beautiful African-American, stage-named Sapphire, who reminded her a little of Lanie, but did not have Lanie's sassiness. She said she wasn't exactly sure, but the managers said it was to allow the members the opportunity to see the girls all together. One of them said it was to help keep the members satisfied with the quality of the show, but she secretly thought it was to keep the men aroused so they would continue coming back to the club and spending the obscene amounts of money they dropped here each night. '_Hmm, a line-up of completely nude beautiful women would do exactly that_.'

Kate asked her whether any of the men had propositioned her as she was sitting in the club, and Sapphire responded that there were some quiet innuendoes, but no overt propositions per se. She indicated the men were really not allowed to talk like that to the girls and that the girls were not allowed to 'work' the crowd either. Kate then asked her about whether she knew of the missing girls and Sapphire shrank back slightly and looked at her not in fear, but in mistrust.

"Who are you; do you know anything about them?" She said. "I know the manager said some decided not to come back, but it all seemed awfully sudden. The last girl that left, Sable, was a popular dancer and quickly on her way to the featured dancer spot. Didn't make sense to me she would just leave like that; she really loved to dance here. She was one of the few that truly enjoyed her job, dancing in the nude was a release for her. I don't understand why she would leave all of that."

Kate found all of this very interesting and asked Sapphire, "Who is the featured dancer now? Do you think she threatened Sable to make her leave?"

"I don't know, but her name is Marissa, but she is not here tonight. She will be back tomorrow evening for her routine Saturday evening dance. She only has to dance once each night since she is the top dancer. If Marissa threatened Sable to make her leave, you had better watch out for her. You are much hotter and a much better dancer than her. You will replace her as the featured dancer in under a week. Mark my words. By next Saturday, if you decide to stay, you will be the headliner.

All I know is that Marissa is the top dog around here and she makes sure everyone knows it. We all make good money, but work more than she does and she makes a lot of money. Maybe she wants to be sure she remains the top dancer."

Kate thought about that and logged it as a point to bring up to her team. Kate then asked her how many dancers had decided not to come back and Sapphire responded that she knew of seven or eight while she had been dancing here, but she didn't know all the girls that danced at the club. Many of them worked only every other day and she might not have run into them.

She got about the same story from many of the rest of the girls to which she spoke.

"OK, girls, time for the line-up. Get moving and get your asses up on the stage. Emerald, I want you in the center of the stage when you all go up, so move to the middle of the line now. When you are in the center of the stage, I want you to take one step forward from the rest of the line since you are the new dancer and the members haven't been exposed to you other than in your one dance. And take off that robe. I want the men to see what we have to offer them so they will want to keep spending their money. How do you think we all get paid, anyway? Smile for them when you're on stage for the line-up. OK, let's go," the stage manager barked.

Kate did not like the fact she and the rest of the girls were being paraded back out on the stage naked with no other pretense than to be seen in the nude by the people in the club. She went along with it because she needed to be welcomed back the next night to talk to Marissa about her 'relationship' with Sable.

When Kate was center stage, she took one step forward as the manager instructed and was immediately illuminated by a gentle, diffuse spotlight designed to highlight all her special attributes. The announcer said she was the new dancer at the club and should be welcomed by all. She won a rousing round of applause that made her smile, but at the same time made her feel like a simple piece of meat being auctioned off.

Was it possible she actually was, that this club was a front for trafficking young women and this was how the traffickers decided who to select for capture? She suddenly had the same sense of foreboding that Rick had throughout the entire case. Maybe his spidey sense was not wrong this time.

Was she in danger now that she had been picked out of the rest of the girls for special attention in the line-up?

She wished she knew.


	21. Chapter 21: Mmm-Mhmm

_**When Kate was center stage, she took one step forward as the manager instructed and was immediately illuminated by a gentle, diffuse spotlight. The announcer said she was the new dancer at the club and should be welcomed by all. She won a rousing round of applause that made her smile, but at the same time made her feel like a simple piece of meat being auctioned off. **_

_**Was it possible she actually was, that this club was a front for trafficking in young women and this was how the traffickers decided who to select for capture? She suddenly had that same sense of foreboding that Rick had throughout the entire case. Maybe his spidey sense was not wrong this time.**_

_**Was she in danger now that she had been picked out of the rest of the girls for special attention in the line-up? She wished she knew.**_

* * *

The applause has died down and the announcer informs the audience there will be a short break before the next dancer is back on stage. Kate follows the line-up off the platform and reenters the dressing room area. She is still completely nude and notices a couple of men backstage that look like stage hands. One is leering at her, making no pretense to hide his lechery, looking her up and down, drinking in the beauty of her exquisitely naked body, specifically the slight bounce of her firm, high breasts. His lewd stare is making Kate uncomfortable and she is on especially high alert when she has to pass him. The other is looking at Sapphire. Kate makes sure to leave plenty of room between her and Mr. Lewd Man as she passes him in the narrow hall. After passing, she looks back and he is looking at her bare ass like it is his for the taking, like it is destined to be his dessert tonight. She quickly moves into the dressing room and asks Sapphire about him as she starts to dress. Sapphire indicates he is always backstage, moving lighting boxes and ensuring everything is operating properly for the performances. Kate asks if he has ever made any passes at her and she says once he swatted her butt as she passed, but she told the manager and he hasn't had a problem since.

Kate did not relish the thought that this man, behind the scenes and not under the thumb of the audience's rules, was able to get this close to her and the other girls.

She asked Sapphire once again, "Did he ever tell you his name or have you heard it from someone else?"

"I think I heard the other guy call him Randy or something like that. He never spoke to me, just grabbed my ass that one time."

"OK, thanks for your help."

Kate quickly gets dressed and makes her way out of the dressing room, taking her stage clothes with her. She checks the hallway for Lewd and doesn't see him anywhere, so she quickly walks to the door Julie brought her in. She now has several leads to follow up on once she gets back to the station.

Kate makes her way to the table where Rick and Jade are still seated and says to him, "Let's get out of here. I need to leave now."

Rick looks at her puzzled, but doesn't say anything. He and Jade quickly rise to leave as Julie returns and asks Kate, "Emerald, will you be back tomorrow? We have several of the audience asking about you, saying you are the best they've seen in the many years they have been coming here. Even the owner sent down a message from his box inviting you back for tomorrow evening's performances. He was quite impressed with your beauty, presence and performance. He assured us that you would only have to dance once and would be given the choice of when you go on, either before or after the line-up. However, he still asked that you participate in the group presentation on the stage. Is that OK with you? Will you come back tomorrow?"

Kate looked at Rick and Jade and coolly replied, "Yes, I'll be here. I will perform during the 10:00 rotation, not the midnight one. My experience is the audience gets more unruly the later in the evening I dance. So, first rotation or none." Kate was maintaining the Emerald persona to perfection, replying with cool calm control over the conversation.

"That will not be a problem, be back shortly before 10:00; you may go on almost first thing. I think the owner will be back tomorrow also, so you will probably get the offer for the headliner position. I will inform the room manager so he can let the owner know you accept his offer of further employment. Just how long do you think you will be in the City? He asked if you would desire permanent employment?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have other options I am exploring. I just needed something quickly and this is one opportunity I might further investigate. Thank you."

With that, Kate turned on her heel and left the back room, Rick and Jade following quickly. Ryan and Esposito caught site of her hurried exit and rose to leave also with Ryan saying their goodbyes to the two gentlemen with which they were talking. All left the club at about the same time with Kate telling them to meet back at the precinct.

All went their way, with Rick, Kate and Jade riding together in Rick's Mercedes as before. Kate was unusually quiet on the way back, especially after having been in an undercover operation like this one. Normally she's a talking machine after leaving such an assignment. But not this time. She was watching Rick and Jade in the front seat while trying to understand how she was relegated to the back. She was his wife; she should have been up front. This just made her even more quiet.

Once they returned to the precinct, they were all surprised to see Roy still there. He immediately left his office and came over to Kate's desk. He asked if the case was going OK and Kate assured him they had new leads. He then asked if the dancing went OK and if she was the hit of the evening, a twinkle in his eye.

Jade jumped in with the answer. "If she wasn't already taken by Rick, I would grab her for myself. That is one hot lady. Mmm-Mhmm."

Kate's jaw nearly hit the floor and Rick and Roy were laughing so hard at her they were breathless. Javi and Kevin stepped off the elevator at this time and asked what was so funny. Kate told them it was none of their business, just a personal tidbit that Roy and Rick found amusing.

"Come on Kate, tell us what was so hilarious that even the Captain can't breathe. It had to be something really good." Javi begged.

"Oh I was just saying how I would grab Kate up and make her my little love slave if Rick hadn't already snagged her," Jade more than happy to share with the boys. She was more ornery than any of them had originally thought, and she delighted in it.

"What time is it? I have to call Lanie and tell her. It is priceless and you will never live it down. She'll make sure of that," Javi chided Kate.

Kate glared at Jade which just made matters worse for her. Jade smiled with a twinkle in her eye and winked at Kate, essentially telling her she was ready whenever Kate was. Rick just stood back and watched, truly enjoying Kate meeting her match in Jade. Jade was not one to mince words or to be reluctant to go after what she wanted. She was courteous about everything she undertook, but it was obvious she found Kate nearly as irresistible as she herself was. Like she thought several times, good thing Kate was a cop and not in the escort business.

Kate had to take back control of the dialogue so she asked everyone there if they had any leads. They all shook their heads.

"No? . . No? Well I happen to have several. Any of you interested in hearing them or do you just want to continue to dream about Jade, huh Javi, and her personal preferences? Maybe you _should_ call Lanie, I want to talk to her anyway."

"No, I really want to hear about all your new leads."

Roy and Jade were laughing out loud at the two of them and the interchange they just wouldn't drop. They both thought it was about time to get it all under control so Roy asked in as serious a voice as he could muster, "Just what do you have for us Kate? Anything for these two knuckleheads to follow up on tonight?"

"Well, now that you ask, there is a stage hand that goes by the name of Randy or something like that. He is a white guy, about 5' 10'', 180 pounds and dark hair. It is cut short and parts on the right. He is working as a stagehand in the back room and is a real lech. Had tattoos on both arms like he was Russian mob or something. He leered at me as I walked past him in the narrow hallway to the dressing room. Sapphire, the African-American that looks a little like Lanie, said he grabbed her ass once. She told the manager and hasn't had a problem since. However, I just didn't like the way he leered at me and the rest of the girls. He wasn't around when I came back out of the dressing room. If you go back to the club right now, you might be able to catch him as he leaves. Find out where he goes and then see if you can determine who he is. Get some photos of him if you can so take the long range camera with you. Maybe face recognition will tell us who he is."

Javi and Ryan grab the camera and leave for the club, setting up in a place where they can see the back entrance to the club. They sit there until nearly dawn but do not see anyone who even remotely matches Kate's description. At six, they head back to the station to give Kate the news.

In the meantime, Kate had told Roy about the featured dancer Sapphire had mentioned, and asked Jade if she had seen a dancer with the name Marissa. Jade said she had and she was really good, but not as good as Emerald.

Kate became flustered again at the knowledge Roy was finding out just how good an exotic dancer she really is. She was sure his curiosity had been piqued, wondering where Kate had learned how to dance like that and how she had come to be so comfortable being nude on stage. He had heard Rick and Jade talking about the degree of the nudity required at the club. He also thought, maybe not so fatherly like, just how hot Kate must be totally nude dancing on a stage in front of a bunch of strangers. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Kate was like a daughter to him, having followed her career from the Academy to the present evening. She was a very attractive woman and Rick was one lucky fellow to have landed her as his wife.

Kate also mentioned to the three of them her apprehension over the feeling she had while on stage in the line-up, especially after she had been spotlighted as the 'new' dancer. She voiced her concerns whether the line-up was functioning as a means to pick women to grab for a trafficking ring. She reiterated Rick's feelings when he was speaking to her earlier in the case. '_God, was that just a few days ago? It seems likes weeks since they found Janice in that dark alley'_.

Kate told Roy she had to go back the next night to speak to Marissa and to follow up with the girls that were not dancing tonight. He told her to watch her back and not get herself in a position of danger.

'_How can I keep out of that position if I have to walk back into it tomorrow night'_?


	22. Chapter 22: Hunt

_**Kate also mentioned to the three of them her apprehension over the feeling she had while on stage in the line-up, especially after she had been spotlighted as the 'new' dancer. She voiced her concerns whether the line-up was functioning as a means to pick women to grab for a trafficking ring. She reiterated Rick's feelings when he was speaking to her earlier in the case. 'God, was that just a few days ago? It seems likes weeks since they found Janice in that dark alley'. **_

_**Kate told Roy she had to go back the next night to speak to Marissa and to follow up with the girls that were not dancing tonight. He told her to watch her back and not get herself in a position of danger.**_

'_**How can I keep out of that position if I have to walk back into it tomorrow night'?**_

* * *

Kate was quiet again on the way to the loft. She was having a difficult time shaking the feeling of apprehension she had experienced on stage in the spotlight. She didn't like being singled out as she had been, causing her to think she was being selected for something. She hoped it was simply to be introduced as the new dancer and possibly for the 'owner' to make a final determination if she would be considered for the top dancer position. She knew if she was offered the job, Marissa would be furious as she wanted the top billing solely, not sharing it with anyone. If Emerald came in from nowhere and stole the position out from under her, she would not like it at all. Maybe this would provoke an attempt at removing her from the club which would give them probable cause to bring her downtown and delve into all her hidden secrets. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to be offered the job if it would solve this case faster and get her out of the club sooner.

She really didn't mind the dancing part of the operation as she fully relished the control she had over her audience. She knew she was a good dancer and her allure was a given since her dancing was so thunderously received by the audience. Both men and the few women had applauded her performance.

She also delighted in teasing Rick from the stage; she just didn't like him sitting with Jade while she was teasing him. She wondered about what they were talking while she was dancing; when they were laughing at something Jade had mentioned.

As they walked into the loft, Kate kicked off her 'Choo' heels and hung her gown in the closet. She would not wear it tomorrow, but would don her deep red sequined gown she had worn in San Francisco. The dress was nearly as nice as her emerald one, but did not suit her persona name. Anyway, she only had to wear it for about three minutes before it would be on the floor of the stage. She had matching underwear and heels also. All would end up on the floor before the night was over. The thought gave her a shiver, both in excitement and in apprehension. She just couldn't shake the thought.

Rick saw her reticence on the way home and asked her what was bothering her.

"A couple of things; First, the spidey sense of yours is affecting me also. Something weird is going on at that club. Just don't know what or who is involved. Second, just what were you and Jade laughing about while I was dancing?" Kate asks accusingly.

Rick looked at her and smiled that wicked little smirk that means he has a secret and it will probably cost her to hear it.

"I don't really know what you are talking about."

"Oh you don't, huh? I guess you will be sleeping on the couch until your memory improves. Now what did she say to you?"

Rick was laughing in earnest now, trying to answer Kate.

"She was asking whether you walked both sides of the aisle. She was hot to land you in bed, I think. She is a very dynamic woman who knows what she wants. She probably thinks she is your match in bed. I won't bet on it, but she wants you dreadfully. What do you think?"

Kate smirked in rebuttal, "Rick, if she had me, she would never go back to a man. She would lose her drive in her job and I just can't do that to a single woman struggling to make a living. However, if you really want to know, then we could probably arrange for a late night meeting, just me and her, huh?"

"Hey, I don't get to come along for the fun? That would be a great chapter in a story I've been thinking about writing; maybe about a lady homicide cop, really good at her job, really hot and just a little slutty. This 'meeting' with Jade would be a great chapter for her. Maybe she could be a recurring 'interest' of the main character. Haven't thought much about it yet, just some preliminary outlines. But it would be you in print. What do you think of my possible future book series?"

"I don't think much of it, but you will not write a book series about me or include our sex life in any of your writing. Understand, Big Boy?"

"Well, I've already talked to Paula and Gina and they think it is a great idea. I haven't had an extended book series since Storm, just some one-shot books that were good, but not 'series good'."

"That's a discussion for another time, I need to get some sleep if I'm going back to the club tomorrow night. At least I'm on the 10:00 o'clock rotation so we can get home early. I want to be there early to talk to Marissa before I go on. So let's get to bed."

"Following you, Emerald."

* * *

Kate meets the team at 8:30 the next night and asks if there is any news on 'Randy' and Ryan speaks up that they were there watching the doors until dawn and no one matching Kate's description exited the building. They asked Kate if she saw any other exits from the back of the building they did not know about earlier and she said she saw no other doors other than the one to the dressing room and the two they knew about, one to the back room of the club by the stage and the one they were watching. They had another team on the front door and they did not see anything either. Kate thought that was strange but guessed the guy was gone before the boys got back.

The plan for the night was the same as the previous night, the boys in the lounge watching for anything unusual and Rick and Jade in the back room. Kate would talk to Marissa and any additional women she had not spoken to the night before.

They left for the club and Kate walked directly back to the dressing area. She wanted to meet with Marissa as soon as possible and if she was a person of interest, maybe Kate wouldn't have to go on at all tonight.

As she was walking down the long narrow hallway, she saw Mr. Lewd Man in the hall close to the dressing room. Kate would have to pass right by him as she went to get dressed. '_Oh, I don't like this guy at all, gives me the creeps_'.

Just as she was passing him, she felt a prick in her neck. Kate spun around and saw another man coming after her. She managed to get in a quick punch to Lewd's nose and cheek, seeing the blood spurt from his nose and then. . . nothing.

* * *

"Gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure, Emerald."

Rick thought it was strange Kate was on first, but didn't question it. The lights dimmed in the audience seating and brightened slightly on the stage. The stage was empty.

Once again, "Emerald."

Rick jumped up and he and Jade ran backstage. Kate's red gown was lying in the hall with the rest of her outfit. Kate was nowhere to be found. Rick immediately pressed the emergency button on his phone summoning Ryan and Esposito. They jumped up and ran to the door to the back room only to be stopped by the bouncers at the door.

Esposito immediately pulled his badge and pistol, sticking both in the face of the biggest guard.

"Not a good idea, right now, ass-wipe; open the damn door or you will go through it to open it."

The guard backed up and opened the door and the two headed into the room. Jade was coming back through the door by the stage and they went to meet her.

"Kate is gone; Rick is looking for her back stage."

The two called the surveillance teams outside and told them to be on alert. Nothing was getting out of this club tonight.

Rick was frantic backstage, barging into the dressing room and yelled if anyone had seen Emerald. All said she never made it to the room and they had not seen her.

Just about that time, Rick's phone sounded, indicating a text just came in.

_**Across the street; roof; access at side; 5 minutes, no more; Hunt**_


	23. Chapter 23: Mossad

"_**Kate is gone; Rick is looking for her back stage."**_

_**The two called the surveillance teams outside and told them to be on alert. Nothing was getting out of this club tonight.**_

_**Rick was frantic backstage, barging into the dressing room and yelled if anyone had seen Emerald. All said she never made it to the room and they had not seen her.**_

_**Just about that time, Rick's phone sounded, indicating a text just came in.**_

_**Across the street; roof; access at side; 5 minutes, no more; Hunt**_

* * *

Rick immediately heads for the door back into the club and Javi asks where he is going.

"I have to meet someone right now, someone who is more powerful than any of us. You guys stay here and find what you can; and keep an eye on Jade for me. We don't need to lose another woman tonight."

Rick heads for the front door and is met by one of the bouncers as he tries to leave.

"You don't really want to do that, believe me," Rick says to the large man.

"And just why not, wimp? Do you think you can get through me?" the guy taunts Rick.

"Oh yeah, no problem at all, now step aside."

The man starts to grab Rick by the arm and in one swift move he is unconscious and on the floor. The action was so fast it was nearly undetectable. All the other bouncer knew was his buddy was unconscious and his arm was now protruding from his shoulder at a completely unnatural angle. And also he knew he was in trouble if he tried to take this guy on. Rick looks at the other bouncer and says, "Want to try your luck?"

The second man steps out of the way and Rick exits the club for his rendezvous with his father across the street. He quickly finds the roof access and heads up the ladder. Fortunately it is only four stories and Rick makes it without much difficulty. His adrenaline is still running at full octane and no one will stand in his way and survive. He reaches the roof and quickly notices the man dressed in black by the front of the building.

"Dad, what are you doing here? And why are you watching this club?"

"Don't have time to talk right now. I have an idea what happened to Kate and we need to get going. I'll tell you on the way, but you have to decide right now, are you ready to use all that training you received in Israel?"

"How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone and no one knew I was in that training."

"Come on, son. Have you not figured that out by now? Like I said in Paris, I have been watching you since I found out you were my son. I knew you were in Israel before you even landed at Ben Gurion. How many years ago was that now?" he asks as he is packing up his gear.

"Probably ten or twelve years."

"Well, do you still remember what you were taught? If I recall correctly, you were trained in Krav Maga, intelligence, interrogation, countermeasures, recovery, evasion, infiltration, ex-filtration, electronic surveillance, financial analysis, etc., etc., etc. Once again, do you remember that training?"

"Yes, all of it. I might be a little rusty on the Krav Maga, but the rest is crystal clear."

"Next question, are you willing to do what it takes to get Kate back safely?"

"Do you even have to ask that of me? Of course I'll do whatever it takes. Someone made a big mistake tonight and I aim to make them understand the fallacy of their ways."

"Atta boy, now let's get going. You drive, I have some calls to make and some id's to decipher."

Rick and Hunt rapidly climbed down from the roof and ran to Rick's Mercedes to head to wherever Hunt instructed. He made a couple of quick calls and sent off two sets of fingerprints over a secure line he had arranged using his Sat phone. In short order the id's came back for the two 'maintenance men' that Kate had mentioned to Rick last night, one being Mr. Lewd Man, the creeper. He typed an address into Rick's vehicle's GPS and told Rick, "Head to this location and we will find our first set of clues. We will either find Kate or we will find where she has been taken, both in very short order."

Rick followed his dad's GPS instructions as he asked of him, "OK, we are going. Just how is it that you were on the roof of the building across from the club at the very same time Kate was abducted?"

"I was doing some covert surveillance of the club because we think there is an international financial ring operating out of that club."

"Dad, the CIA doesn't spy on American citizens or work on U.S. soil. How did you get authorization to do the surveillance?"

"We first ran onto the operation in Bucharest and followed the bread crumbs back to this location. I was sent to simply identify the players at this location and happened to stumble onto the abduction tonight."

"How did you know Kate was abducted?"

He held up his phone and showed Rick the notice he had received when Rick sent the emergency call to Javi and Kevin.

"Like I said, I've been watching over you. When I heard of Kate's undercover operation in the club, I cloned your team's phones, just like I did yours in Paris. Doesn't hurt to know what is going on at all times. I was not going to interfere in your operation or even let you know I was around unless there was trouble. I guess Kate's abduction qualifies as trouble?"

"You might say that. Just how did you know to id the two guys from backstage? We only had a general description and an unreliable name from a dancer she thought she had heard at some time."

"I saw the guys wheeling out a stage trunk marked 'Lighting' on the sides and get into a van. I'm surprised I didn't see you come out that door when I texted you."

"Dad, there are only two doors out of that building, the one I came out of and the side door in the alley. Both of them were under surveillance by the teams."

"Well, there must be a hidden door somewhere backstage because those two came out with the trunk from the building two doors down from the club. That is where the van was parked. They rolled the trunk to the van and loaded it into the back of the van. That had to be how they got Kate out of the club without anyone noticing them. Call your team and have them look for a secret door by going in the doors I saw the two come out of and tracing it backward to the club. I bet they find a door that is very well hidden."

Rick called Esposito and told him what Hunt had said. He gave them the specific descriptions of the door the two exited and Javi said he would personally take care of it, adding, "Don't you worry, Rick, we will find her for you. There is no way anything is going to happen to my little sister. Ryan is as angry as I have ever seen him, so I hope he doesn't find the guys responsible for her disappearance. He will probably shoot first, not giving us the chance to ask questions later."

"Ok, I'm on the way to follow up on some leads with an old friend, but won't tell you who I'm with. You lead a team to find the passage from the club to where I told you the two maintenance guys were seen leaving with a lighting trunk. Be sure you check every possible path and get a CSU team in there once you find the way. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. Ryan has the club locked down and is questioning everyone in the building, all employees, all dancers and all members and guests. Roy just got here and he is furious that his, to quote him, best detective has been abducted while in an undercover operation. He promises swift action on any warrants and requests from teams not under his jurisdiction. He has the Assistant Chief of Detectives' and Judge Markaway's assurances that everything will be expedited. This is not going to be pretty for someone. If Kate is harmed in any way, heads are going to roll and Roy will be operating the guillotine. He. Is. Pissed."

Hunt interjects, "Rick, we are two minutes from the location. I have intel that says two men have been seen entering the building. We have them. They are going to cooperate with us, I am sure of that. You remember what I asked back on the roof? Just how far are you willing to go to extract the information we need."

"Oh believe me, we will get the information we need to find Kate. If you don't want to get involved in this as an agent of the U.S. Government, then I will handle all the necessary 'convincing'. I will find Kate and find her before she is harmed."

"Hey son, I'm not an Agent tonight, I'm your dad and Kate's father-in-law I'm all in and I'm sure I have more experience at convincing unwilling interrogation suspects to cooperate than you. We will do whatever it takes to ensure Kate is returned safe and sound. These guys made a very bad decision to mess with anyone in my family, and that includes Kate and her father. They will come to know the error of their ways in short order.

OK, here we are. This is the address I was sent. They are in room 47 on the fourth floor. Let's go get your wife back"

"Let's go", Rick said.

"Wait, I have two vests in my gear. Let's put them on just in case these guys don't see the mistake they made tonight and need some convincing," Hunt tells Rick.

They don the vests and quickly make their way to the fourth floor, stopping briefly outside room 47. They hear laughing and swearing in the room. 1-2-3, BOOM, the door flies open and Rick and Hunt enter with pistols at the ready.

"Hello, boys. I think we need to talk. Well, actually, that's not exactly true. We ask, you answer. Anything you're unclear about?"


	24. Chapter 24: Not So Smart

**A/N: Still don't own anything except my characters, if you recognize something from canon, not mine. Left an Easter Egg in this story from an old song. See if you can find it and identify the song and artist. Good Luck.**

* * *

_**OK here we are. This is the address I was sent. They are in room 47 on the fourth floor. Let's go get your wife back."**_

"_**Let's go," Rick said.**_

"_**Wait, I have two vests in my gear. Let's put them on just in case these guys don't see the error of their ways and need some convincing," Hunt tells Rick.**_

_**They don the vests and quickly make their way to the fourth floor, stopping briefly outside room 47. They hear laughing and swearing in the room. 1-2-3, BOOM, the door flies open and Rick and Hunt enter with pistols at the ready.**_

_**After clearing the room, Rick says to the two, "Hello, boys. I think we need to talk. Well, actually, that's not exactly true. We ask, you answer. Anything you're unclear about?"**_

* * *

"First question; where is the woman you took from The Labyrinth tonight?"

"What woman, we don't know what you are talking about?"

Rick pulls out his K-Bar and lightly taps it on the table in front of one of the men, who just happens to match Kate's description of Mr. Lewd Man. He pulls the man's hand out and holds it on the table.

"One more time, that woman, Emerald, you abducted from the club this evening just happens to be my wife. Where is she?"

"Still don't know what you are talking about." The not-so-smart-guy says back to Rick.

"Ok, if that is the way you want to play it." He holds the man's hand still and stakes it to the table with his K-Bar. After the screams die down, Rick pulls out another knife and asks again, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, we didn't do anything with her. She should still be at the club shaking her hot ass for the guys at the club right now. And it is hot, as I saw last night."

Rick asks him where he is from, noting his southern accent.

"Louisiana"

Hunt looks at Rick and shakes his head, "These guys just aren't too smart, are they?"

"You think," Rick says. Rick looks at Hunt again and smiles. A crashing blow from his huge right hand sends that Louisiana man to the Promised Land. He then turns to the other and asks, "OK, your turn, where is she?"

"I don't know."

Irritated, Hunt says, "Hell, I don't have time for this," and puts a slug in the guy's left knee.

"Once again, before I get really pissed, where is she?" Rick says, more demandingly this time, holding the knife to the man's groin.

"I don't know; we took her to a house just outside of the city, sort of like a mansion that some rich dude owns. It is just a pick-up point. I don't know where the girls go after we leave them there. Honest that is all I know."

"Address." Hunt says as he puts a pen and small notebook down on the table.

The guy quickly writes an address down and Hunt puts it in his pocket.

Rick then tells the guy, "You are going to sleep now. When you wake up, you will be in the custody of the NYPD. You will be charged with multiple counts of kidnapping, accessory to murder, maybe more. Do not say anything about our visit, or we will be seeing you again. This was a quiet civil conversation tonight. You won't like what you experience if we have to have another talk. Let's just say, your knee will be the least of your worries. Understand?"

The guy nods his head and Rick walks around him and wraps his arm around the man's neck, putting him to sleep very quickly and efficiently. He knows he will be out for at least 4 hours now.

He calls Ryan and tells him where the two guys are and what to expect when he finds them. Tells him they probably need to bring a bus, because one has mysteriously sustained suspicious wounds before they found them and the other looks like he was hit by a concrete truck. Tells him these are the two guys who kidnapped Kate and they are on the way to the location the man told them they dropped off Kate and the other girls. It is about 45 minutes away from their location, so they have to get going and cannot wait for the boys to get to the apartment where they are now. He tells them not to wait too long because one of them might bleed out before they get there. Rick is not worried, because this guy had his hands on his beloved Kate and whatever happens to either of them is just desserts in his viewpoint. Nobody touches his wife.

Rick and Hunt hurry back to the car and head out to the new address Hunt programmed into the GPS. "This is on Long Island, he says, we have to hurry. There are private airstrips and seaports from which Kate could be taken out of the country," Hunt informs Rick.

Rick is in full 'covert commando' mode now, weaving in and out of traffic as he flies down the LIE, heading to the address in the GPS. He knows the island well and realizes the address is in a very wealthy area, most homes there could be considered mansions. Most are owned by very powerful men and women, having been in the families for generations. Rick has a bad feeling about this location, since these men and women think they are above the law, having the wealth, means and connections to fly under the radar or to ensure they are never investigated for any wrong doings on their part. This is just the type of men that would run a trafficking ring. But they have committed a grave error tonight; they abducted a wife and daughter-in-law of a highly trained, pissed-off husband and fearsome, wrought-iron hard CIA Agent, both of which are hell-bent on the rescue of the woman and retribution with extreme prejudice.

No one, and they mean no one, had better try to get in their way. Not tonight.

Hunt asks Rick again, "Son, are you committed to do what is necessary to obtain the information required to prosecute a successful extraction of Kate? This might get very messy."

"Dad, I don't think you understand the depths of my love and desire for Kate. She is my life, my soul, the very force that pumps through my veins. If anything happens to her, whoever is responsible will not survive intact to see the morning. I will do whatever is required to rescue Kate from these men. They have been doing this too long, but once they thought they could touch my Kate, they crossed the final line. Justice will be meted out tonight in a manner that will be equal to the barbarism they have brought upon these innocent women. I don't care if they were the lowest crack addicts in whatever alley they might have been found, these women did not deserve what happened to them. I will find Kate and bring my own brand of justice to these men. If you have any issues with that, I can let you off so you won't be brought into this if it goes South."

Rick looked across the console of his Mercedes and saw is father grinning back at him.

"About time you grew a pair and show your woman just what you are made of. I'm in this with you to the very end. Kate is my daughter-in-law and she will be coming home with us before the dawn, if I have anything to say about it. If not, then there will be a severe penalty paid by someone tonight. I will not have anyone thinking they can attack my family and get away with it as long as I haven't taken my last breath. Now, let's stop doubting each other and go get our lady. I have some pent-up aggression to take out on someone, somewhere tonight."

Rick watches the GPS and listens for the instructions from the calm, smooth, female voice on the unit. Every time the voice comes on to give navigation directions, Rick's stomach tightens just a little, thinking about what Kate might be going through at this very instant. He could not bear the thought of Kate being subjected to the atrocities that might be forced upon her. He had heard from Lanie just what Janice had undergone in her captivity and he will not allow that to happen to Kate. Just the mere thought of another man's hands on her is enough to drive him to an insane murderous rage. He will kill anyone who harms her and then feed the carcass to Poe's Ravens. His fury is increasing by the mile as he drives to their next destination.

Hunt sees Rick's furor and quietly speaks to him.

"Son, I know you are mad and nearly out of control now, but you have to think of Kate and get yourself in shape to do what we need to do for her. We cannot undertake and discharge this mission successfully if you are being driven by emotion and not cool logic and training. Can you pull yourself together by the time we arrive at our destination?"

Rick turns to him and the visage that greets Hunt is all that is needed to tell his dad that he has this. There is nothing but ice in his countenance, a cold determination that would freeze the Gates of Hell itself. Inside that coldness is a determination that will not be denied. Tonight he will get his wife back, unharmed and untouched.

"Dad, you do not have to worry about my commitment to this. I will return Kate to our family – tonight."


	25. Chapter 25:Where Am I

**A/N: Just because I haven't said it in a while, a heartfelt thank you goes out to purplangel for her beta work and guidance in this story. All would be naught but for her.**

* * *

Kate wakes slowly from her drug induced stupor and tries to get her eyes to focus. She is in some kind a large room that looks almost like a master bedroom. It has a California King bed and a night stand with lamp, but no additional furniture. There is a bright overhead light that is burning with an intensity that keeps her from opening her eyes fully just yet. She has difficulty focusing on anything else further away, but there appears to be a bathroom off the bedroom. There are two doors with one being to the bath and the other probably an exit door. The windows are all dark. She's not sure whether it is night or the windows are blacked out. She does not remember how she got here nor does she have any idea how long she has been unconscious. All she is sure of is her head is pounding and there is a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She can barely move her body and she knows then she has been drugged and abducted. However, her mind is coming back to clarity quite quickly.

She knows she is in great peril. '_Where am I and where is Rick?_' she thinks, '_I hope he knows I'm gone and he's looking for me. God, I pray he is not in danger also. Surely Rick and the boys are looking for me right now._

_What will I do if he can't find me?'_

Understanding what has happened to the other girls that are either missing or possibly have met the same fate as Janice Goodnight, she knows she has to get herself moving so she starts working to get out of bed. It takes all her strength just to sit up in the bed. After she gets to that point, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and sits still for a minute, trying to get the room to stop spinning. This is like the morning after a Tequila night. Her head is splitting, her neck hurts and she is so dizzy she is sure she cannot walk yet. She tries to call on her training and conditioning and force herself to rise from the bed, but as soon as she tries to stand, her pounding headache and the extreme vertigo slams her back to the bed.

'_OK, think Kate, how do I get to the bathroom if I can't walk_?' She rolls off the bed and falls to the floor then crawls on all fours across the floor to the bathroom. She hopes the door will lock after she gets there, but she's not holding her breath on that possibility. She makes about ten feet and her arms are about to give out. She pushes back to sit on her haunches to give her arms a break and then tries again.

Finally making it to the bathroom, she pulls herself up by the doorknob and closes the door.

NO LOCK.

She looks around for something to jam the door, but the only thing in the bathroom is a toilet, sink and shower. Nothing of any help. She tries to stand at the sink, but she is too weak and dizzy to make it. She is on her knees now and tries to reach the faucets so she can splash cold water in her face to help wake her.

She feels as helpless as a newborn child, not able to fend for herself. However, she also feels the effects of the drug wearing off. If she just stays on her knees and breathes deeply, maybe she will push through the weakness and vertigo. Just another couple of minutes.

After a short break, she tries again and is pleasantly surprised to find herself on her feet at the sink, reaching for the faucet. She finds a hand towel on the counter and dries her face after splashing it with water. Running water over her wrists is refreshing in itself and helps to pull her out of the drug induced haze. She sees the needle mark on her neck and knows how she was drugged.

'_Now just how did that happen_?' she asks herself. '_Where was I last before I blacked out_?'

She remembers being at the precinct in the past, working on the case. Yes, they left to go to the club; she danced there last night, or the night before, she doesn't remember anything more at least. She talked to some of the girls about disappearances and about Sable, but the dancers she needed to talk to were on the next night, so she was going back to the club again. Rick was going to be there with Jade she thinks, but that is about where things start to get fuzzy.

She looks at herself in the mirror again and notices she has the clothes on she was wearing when she left for the club. That is definitely a good sign for her right now. At least nothing bad has happened to her, not yet, anyway.

Her thinking is slowly becoming clearer and she is starting to remember more of the night at the club. She arrived with Rick and Jade, but went around to the side door where the dancers enter. Espo watched her as she went through the door; she remembers nodding to him slightly as she moved through the dancer's entrance. Rick and Jade were already in the club when she entered. She remembers she was walking down the hall to the dressing rooms and a man was standing in the hall with a large trunk on wheels, like a theatrical trunk that is used to haul props around from one set to another. She had thought it was strange when she saw it. She was just about to pass the man when everything goes dark after she feels a needle prick in her neck. Now she is in the bathroom of wherever she has been taken.

She guesses she has been awake for about an hour but she still has no concept of lapsed time. Whether she's been gone for two hours or two days, she hasn't a clue, but her mental and physical faculties are returning rapidly. She can stand upright without support and is just barely dizzy now. Her body still feels weak, but is much better than when she regained consciousness. Maybe she will find a way out of this room yet.

But things are not to go that way. Just as she was thinking more positively, the other door opens and, from the sounds of it, a man and woman enter the room. The door closes with a bang and they start to speak to each other.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is awake already. Tougher than we thought," the woman says.

"Yeah, this one is a livewire. Will bring a good return for the boss," the guy returns. That statement strikes fear in Kate's heart.

"Well, let's convince her to get ready for the boss, one way or the other. We have everything we need to win her cooperation. All we have to do is let her know who is in charge and what the consequences are and she will do whatever we tell her," the woman laughs wickedly. "This will be fun since she is so tough, but remember, the boss doesn't want any _visible_ damage to the merchandise.

"OK, you can come out from the bathroom now," the man sneers. Kate looks out from the door and doesn't like what she sees at all. They man is very large and muscled, but has Russian mob tattoos. He is obviously the enforcer of the two. The woman is tall, dark haired and very pretty. They both speak with an accent that is not what she would recognize as from one of the New York City boroughs. What really causes her fear is the woman is holding some clothing in her arms. Very skimpy clothing.

"Come out here and put this on,' the woman says.

"Yeah, over my dead body," Kate yells at her.

"Well, that can be arranged very easily," the guy says with so much malice in his voice it makes Kate shiver and retreat slightly. He looks like he would more than enjoy punishing Kate for any perceived transgression on her part.

Kate asks exactly what is going on and the woman says to her, "You put this lingerie on and then our boss will be in to talk with you. If you don't cooperate, my rather large friend will assist you in dressing. He might enjoy your womanly charms as he helps you get dressed. It is all your choice but one way or the other, you will be wearing this outfit when he comes in."

Kate looks at the vile sneer on the Russian's face and decides she had best cooperate with the woman, because she remembers what had happened to Janice and she wants to prevent that at all costs. She is terrified that she is not going to make it out of here, never see Rick again and will suffer the same horrors as dJanice. She has to stay alive and somewhat in control of at least herself to have any chance of escaping.

"OK, I'll change into . . .," she says, shaking her hand at the 'clothes' the woman is holding. The woman lays them on the bed and they both prepare to leave the room. Kate notices the fog has lifted almost completely and she has finally fully regained her thought processes and starts to think like a Detective again. First thing she does is look around for a way out and sees only the door. She checks it and finds it locked from the outside and no way of unlocking from her side. The windows are too high to reach without assistance and there is nothing to use as a ladder or stepstool. Then she looks for any possible surveillance equipment and sees cameras in two opposite corners. The mere fact there are cameras watching her fills her with dread and trepidation.

The woman calls out from the other room just before she leaves, "And the boss wants you sitting against the headboard of the bed when he comes in. For your sake, you better be there."

They knock on the door and it opens from the outside, leaving no hope for exit once the door closes.

She takes the clothes from the bed and retreats to the bathroom, checking for cameras in that small room. Fortunately she can see none in this room.

She lays her new outfit out on the basin counter and finds there is not much there. Only a white bustier with pink lace trim around the bodice and a large pink bow between her breasts. The entire bustier was transparent lace except the cups that would somewhat cover her breasts. The bustier was fitted with long garter straps for her white thigh high stockings. The white thong was a tiny triangle of transparent lace with very thin straps around her hips and between her thighs, leaving her rear end completely bare. '_That won't cover much at all,'_ Kate thought. Not good at all and the sight of the skimpy clothing only increases her fear.

Kate slowly removes all her clothes and starts to slide the thong up her long legs. Then the bustier goes on around her ribcage, just barely covering her nipples and pushing her breasts up like a Victoria Secret model. Finally the stockings are in place and she puts her heels back on to at least give her some kind of known comfort. She waits in the bathroom until she works up the courage to move in to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. Remembering what the woman said, she slides up to the headboard of the bed, leaning up against the leather. She pulls her arms up and rests them on the top of the headboard, looking every bit the seductress she would envision Jade would be in this situation. She hears a voice talking to the two previous visitors outside the bedroom.

A voice she knows well from her past.

'_Shit! This really isn't good,'_


	26. Chapter 26: Jabba the Hutt

"_**Son, I know you are mad and nearly out of control now, but you have to think of Kate and get yourself in shape to do what we need to do for her. We cannot successfully undertake and discharge this mission if you are being controlled by emotion and not cool logic and training. Can you pull yourself together by the time we arrive at our destination?"**_

_**Rick turns to him and the visage that greets Hunt is all that is needed to tell his dad that he has this. There is nothing but ice in his countenance, a cold determination that would freeze the Gates of Hell itself. Inside that coldness is a determination that will not be denied. Tonight he will get his wife back, unharmed and untouched.**_

"_**Dad, you do not have to worry about my commitment to this.**_

_**I will return Kate to our family – tonight."**_

* * *

They drove on in silence to the address given them by the two club flunkies. Rick called Ryan again and asked if they had arrived at the two men's apartment yet. Ryan said they had and one of them was still unconscious when they arrived. He informed Rick that when the paramedics trailed a capsule of smelling salts, he had revived quickly. He did say one had a gunshot wound and Rick grinned and said to be sure he personally took his statement. He wanted to hear exactly what the man said when being questioned about the intrusion. Ryan agreed and Hunt simply said, "Might need to be convinced to keep his mouth shut."

Just then Rick let Hunt know they were only about two minutes away from the Long Island house matching the proffered address. Hunt began making preparations for a possible confrontation at the house. He did not like going into a location without actionable intelligence, but sometimes there was no other choice. This was one of those times. So Rick and Hunt would have to rely on their training and wits. If something came up quickly, they would have to be able to count on the other one to be their backup.

He quietly said to Rick, "This guy might have some sort of security team since they have the means to afford it and probably need it for personal protection, given the business being conducted here. I suggest we go in pretty heavily armed and quietly, not letting anyone know we are there until we have entered the house. We have to be sure to disable any alarm system, or at least know where they are so we can try to avoid them. Questions?"

"None yet."

Rick slowed the car and drove quietly past the main entrance to the house, which could, as the club flunkies hinted, be called a mansion. It had to be centered on seven or eight acres with a high wall around the entire compound. Infiltrating the area would be difficult at best. Hunt said he was up for ideas, even if they were dumb ones. Rick said, "I've got one." Rick opened the trunk and took a couple of pistols out of his private duffel, one his favorite silenced 50 AE Desert Eagle. He also placed a new knife in the scabbard on his thigh, replacing the one left staking the Lewd Man's hand to the table.

"Let's go try out this 'dumb idea'."

Hunt and Rick approached the main entrance of the mansion on foot, arms around each other singing and acting completely snockered drunk. There was indeed a guard at the front gate and they staggered up to him, laughing and stumbling.

"Hey, buddy, do you have a bathroom out here somewhere I can use? My partner says I can't pee on the sidewalk, says we'll get arrested. He's just no fun at all. What do you think?" Rick said, giving his best impression of a drunken comedian. When the guard stepped out from the gate, Hunt quickly and quietly dispatched him with his bare hands. The guard never knew what hit him.

"How much time do we have before he wakes up?" Rick asked.

"Oh, he will be out for several hours, plenty of time to get what we want from the inhabitants of this humble abode. Now, son, we may have to use more force to get into the main house than what we have before. Up for that?"

"Dad, don't ask me again if I can do what is required to get Kate back or I'll shoot you myself. There is nothing I won't do to bring her home safely."

"Alright then, let's check inside this guard house to determine what kind of security systems they have. My guess is it's not going to be that easy to get in undetected, so we will have to be diligent in our approach to the house. I see security feeds from many angles out here, probably cameras on all four corners and I see at least two along the drive. Looks like our best approach will be through this lightly wooded area to the east of the main house. We can skirt along this wall and not be seen by the perimeter cameras. Once we get to the trees, we will have to time our traverse to stay out of the view of this camera, which looks like it is mounted on a pole or building corner just east of the trees. It is sweeping on a . . . 30 second rotation cycle. So we have about 10 seconds to get to the trees before we are back in the field of view of the camera. Once there, we can move through the trees pretty easily and be within about 20 yards of the building. From there, it is open area to the main house. From all the security feeds I can see, we should have about 15 seconds of free time between sweeps of this camera," Hunt said, pointing to a screen on the display console. "It is on the eave of the porch roof where we are headed. Can you make that dash without being caught by this camera sweep?"

"Don't worry or wait on me. I'll get there with you, if not before. You're getting old, Dad, so it won't be a problem staying with you."

"Don't count your ole man out just yet, Rick. I'll put my years up against your writer's physique any day."

"OK, let's just get going. We can't wait here all night," Rick says, smiling at the easy bantering he is having with his Father. "Kate needs us."

"I agree, let's do this. We need to get her back before someone gets any ideas about trying to move her out of the country. If someone attempts that, our mission gets a lot more complicated, - not impossible, just more difficult. Ready, son?"

"Yes, let's go get her."

Rick and Hunt start to move quickly, and with no sound at all, along the east wall to the trees. Once in the proper position, they watch the surveillance camera for just the right time to move without being caught by the sweep. They have no trouble at all accomplishing this trek and silently move through the trees without being noticed. Once to the other edge of the trees, they time the camera sweep and quickly run to the front door.

Rick picks the lock on the door and they are in, Hunt rapidly silencing the alarm with his electronic alarm device. Now all they have to do is find the owner and rescue Kate.

As they start to move through the many rooms of the mansion, they meet and quickly dispatch several security personnel that are roaming the structure. Hunt is very pleased with the skills Rick is displaying, rapidly silencing and immobilizing the guards. He is also impressed with the quiet determination with which Rick performs, no wasted movement, just the right amount of force and no regrets in his actions. These people threatened the ones he loves and he will not tolerate any such conduct, _from anyone_. So far they have not had to discharge either's weapon, which helps maintain their stealth mode of movement. As they move up to the second level, they see a single solitary guard at a large double entry to a room. The doors are heavy oak and are very ornate. They both nod silently that this is probably their destination.

Rick times his approach to the guard as he is making his visual sweep and takes him out with a very effective sleeper hold, sentencing the guard to a night of not so restful slumber. He won't be a problem anymore tonight. The man was dispatched without a whisper of a sound, so those on the other side of this door have no idea the hell that is about to rain down on them.

Rick and Hunt prepare to enter the room, listening for any sound emanating from it. They hear nothing other than shuffling of feet from what sounds like one person and other noises like someone in fitful sleep. Rick checks the door handles very slowly and quietly, determining both are unlocked. Hunt holds up three fingers and counts them down, folding one finger at a time back into his fist. When he hits zero, they open each door simultaneously and enter the room with guns drawn. What they find is somewhat shocking and very disappointing.

Rick and Hunt stop immediately inside the door, swiftly taking in all that is to be seen in the room. What they find are several women in various states of undress and obviously drugged out of their minds. There's also a very obese man in his underwear and a robe hanging open from his shoulders, sitting at a large decorative desk, counting a very large pile of money. He looks like a grotesque Buddha in boxers.

Rick approaches him quietly so as not to alarm any of the women and send them into hysterics. He does not want to alert any guards that might still be viable threats. Once he moves to the desk with his Desert Eagle trained on the head of the very large man, he asks simply

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" the fat guy retorts.

Rick smiles menacingly and says to the obese man, "Want to play a game? I will ask a question, and if I like the answer, I won't fire this very large pistol. If I don't like the answer, well you figure it out. You must be a smart man to be able to own all this and to be able to please all these women in one night. So what will it be, do you want to play, or do I just shoot you where you sit?"

"Ask your question," the man behind the desk begrudgingly answers.

"Put your hands on the table," Rick warns, "Now."

The man does as he is told and sits waiting for the questions.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

BANG

The man now has a 50 caliber hole in his left hand, screaming as he's hit by Rick's bullet. Hunt simply nods his head almost imperceptibly, his face expressionless. The women don't even respond, so out of it with the drugs.

"Hope you are right handed," Hunt smirks at the man at the desk.

"I'll ask again," Rick says, "Where is she?" He moves the gun so the trajectory is on the man's right hand. The man starts to move his hand away from the desk and Rick says,

"Uh-uh, leave your hands on the table or I will be aiming between your hands and slightly lower. You will probably not be able to please any of these fine young ladies if that happens. Now, where is she?"

"I don't have her. I am simply a go between, a waypoint for the transfer of the women on the way to their final destination. The one you are looking for, she's a tall, really built brunette with a really nice ass?"

Rick has had enough of this worthless stretch of skin and hits him alongside the cheek with his pistol.

"Answer the damn question or I will put a bullet in that fat fucking face of yours. Where is she?"

"She's upstate, at the villa of the man who runs this operation. He took special interest in that fine piece of ass."

Hunt looks at Rick again and says, "Are all of these guys really this dumb?" and shoots the man in the leg, through the desk. "I'm going to have to reload if they don't wise up. This is getting very tiresome."

"Oh, have fun digging out all those splinters," Hunt laughs at the very fat slug. "Rick, you know something? This guy looks like Jabba the Hutt. Maybe we do to him what Leia did to the Hut. What do you think?"

Rick smirks that his dad would know of his Star Wars obsession.

Rick turns back to the man behind the desk.

"Is this the price of the captivity of my wife? Is this what you were paid for her degradation and humiliation? Is this worth what is going to be your fate after tonight?" Rick asks as he sweeps all the money on the floor, scattering it to the far reaches of the room. "I guess the ladies can have it when they come down from whatever drug you have pumped into them."

Once again, Hunt lays the notebook on the table and says, "Address," and puts the still hot barrel of his gun against the man's forehead. He smiles when he hears the sizzle of burning flesh.

The man quickly writes an address on the pad and hands it back to Hunt. "You won't get to her, this guy has a veritable army working for him. The best money can buy."

Hunt says quietly, but threateningly, "Better be the right address, or you won't walk out of here tonight. Now goodnight," and he slams him in the temple with the butt of his automatic pistol.

"Arrogant prick!"

Rick looks at the address the man had written and says, "Shit, this is four hours upstate. It will be nearly dawn when we get there."

Hunt finishes up tying the man to his desk chair with his phone cord and says to Rick, "Well, we better get started then. We don't want to disappoint the Missus."

"Or miss our meeting with the son of a bitch that runs this mess and has my wife. Let's go, now."


	27. Chapter 27: Consequences

_**Kate slowly removes all her clothes and starts to slide the thong up her long legs. Then the bustier goes on around her ribcage, just barely covering her nipples and pushing her breasts up like a Victoria Secret model. Finally the stockings are in place and she puts her heels back on to at least give her some kind of known comfort. She waits in the bathroom until she works up the courage to move in to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. Remembering what the woman said, she slides up to the headboard of the bed, leaning up against the leather. She pulls her arms up and rests them on the top of the headboard, looking every bit the seductress she would envision Jade would be in this situation. **_

_**She hears a voice talking to the two previous visitors outside the bedroom. A voice she knows well from her past.**_

'_**Shit, this is really not good,' she thinks.**_

* * *

The tall man with the accent that had visited Janice on her last day has just come into the room. It is exactly who Kate thought it was.

"Remember me?" he says in his seductive accent, "You will say nothing unless I give you permission or unless you are responding to a direct question; Nod if you understand."

Kate slowly and reluctantly nods her head affirmatively.

"Good, just so we understand each other, I don't want any misunderstandings in our 'relationship'," the accent says. "We have a lot to talk about; well, I talk, you listen and agree. Understood?"

Kate nods her head again, not wanting to anger the tall man. She notices he has large hands, probably a very close match to the bruises around Janice's neck. Bet she could match the prints from his fingers to those Lanie pulled from Janice's neck. With this in mind, she acquiesces and simply obeys for her own good. At least for now.

"Now, I'm going to give you a set of instructions and also a set of consequences should you think you do not need to obey my wishes.

First, I make all decisions as to when you will eat, sleep and possibly leave this room. If you do not comply, food will be withheld for the initial punishment. You will wear only what I give you to wear as your clothes will be removed from this room. You will need only what I give you and you will eat when you are told. There will be plenty of fresh water available for you so long as you behave and follow the rules. Everything clear so far?"

Kate simply nods her head once, barely perceptibly.

His voice shows no emotion, no strain, no compassion at all, like a staid accountant presenting the company financials at a board meeting. It is chillingly devoid of expression, like someone reading a menu at a cheap diner. The voice chills her to the depths of her very soul.

"You are here for my pleasure and you will be safe for as long as you continue to please me. There may be times when I visit you more than once a day. You will make yourself presentable at all times for me, dressing in clean clothing that is provided for you. You will keep yourself clean at all times, bathing as needed to maintain your hygiene appropriately. I will provide the cherry scented shower gels that you seem to favor.

There might be times when I will bring other gentlemen to you for their pleasure, maybe more than one at a time. You will treat them with the utmost respect and attention. They will leave feeling like they are the only men you could ever care about. But make no mistake, you are mine and mine alone; if you even once forget that fact, you will be punished.

Now, for the consequences of your reluctance to abide by my wishes.

First, I have many business contacts that would kill for the chance to have you as their own. They are not as accommodating as I, but that fact does not bother me at all. Your continued existence is for our pleasure. If you do not wish to comply with these demands, then I have several methods of coercion. First is to drug you senseless, but I do not want you as a mindless slave to me in that way. Your drive and fire is not to be diminished by drugs. However, I have many other methods available to me. Understand?"

Kate nods her head slowly, trying her best to fight back the tears at her plight being laid out in such brutal detail. She has not yet come to fully understand the depths of this man's depravity and does not want to find out in any manner at all.

"Good, should you decide not to cooperate, it is well within my power to bring you a companion. A certain redheaded teenager that just happens to be your step-daughter. I will certainly take great delight in deflowering her before your very eyes. You might even be asked to join in on the festivities. That will only happen if you don't do as I ask.

Next step would be to simply prostitute you out to my friends. You would be kept available for their use at any time they might feel free. Some of them are quite rough in their desires and you would not be happy with the performances and role playing you would be 'asked' to participate in.

As a last resort, I can always sell you into the sex market in the Eastern Bloc countries. I have many friends in certain, shall we say, pleasure for hire trades. With your fluent knowledge of the Russian language and the fire in your loins, you will bring me quite a nice price and a continued return.

Of course all this is up to you as it is your choice to cooperate or not."

"It is my choice?" Kate screams. "I have no choice in this matter. If I had a choice, you would be cuffed and in jail right now."

SLAP.

The tall man slaps Kate soundly across her cheek, causing her head to reel and bring back the splitting headache she had just gotten rid of.

"I told you to speak only when asked a direct question or when I specifically gave you permission. What part of that did you not understand?" His voice never rose in volume and he spoke slowly and coldly; as a man who was accustomed to being in total command and is used to having everyone obey his every demand.

"Now, do I have to have you tied to the bed and gagged to keep you quiet while I talk to you? I can easily bring my aide in and he will gladly restrain you but you won't like how he does that. He has been given the automatic right to partake of your feminine wiles should further restraint be required. You are to sit quietly and listen to me, or I will call him in and he will have his way with you. To be honest, you will not like that at all, as he is quite brutish in his manner of obtaining his personal satisfaction. Now, once again, will I need to call him in for the remainder of this visit?"

Kate shakes her head no, rubbing the side of her face where the man slapped her for her 'disobedience'.

_What have I gotten myself into? I would not have believed in my wildest dreams this man could be so vile and ruthless. He is a monster and I'm not sure what I can do to survive other than to 'obey' (the term brings instant nausea to her entire being) his commands for right now. I have to keep my wits about me until Rick finds me and rescues me from this demon. _

As if he could read her thoughts, the tall man continues, "And if you think that metrosexual wimp of a writer will find and rescue you, I have a virtual army in my employee. Even Seal Team Six couldn't get into here to pull you out. So I will leave you now to think about what I have told you and give you time to decide your future path. It is essentially my way or the pimp's way for you and your step-daughter. You decide."

And with that, he rose, went to the bathroom and collected her clothes, moved to and knocked on the bedroom door and walked out without another word, not looking back to Kate at all.

* * *

Kate sits on the bed dumbfounded, still rubbing her jaw that aches from the resounding slap from the man. She knows she is in serious trouble here if Rick does not find her. She knows if anyone can, he is the one, but this is all so perilous and nearly hopeless she is having trouble staying positive.

If she goes along with this man, then she becomes his sex toy to do with as he sees fit any time he chooses. She will certainly die from that. However, if she refuses to go along with him, Alexis will be brutalized and absolutely destroyed by the tragic events that would await her. In addition, they will most likely both end up in the sex trade business in Russia or one of its satellites anyway. This guy is holding all the cards and she is out of moves right now.

Kate gets up and goes into the bathroom to find he left her nothing except the small hand towel she had used earlier. There was a paper cup on the counter along with a toothbrush and toothpaste. Nothing there to help alleviate her overwhelming perception of helplessness.

She goes back into the bedroom and opens the drawer in the nightstand and finds bottles of water and she downs one without stop, all the time knowing she is on camera and dressed as a lingerie model. If she is to survive this captivity, she is going to have to be smart and turn off her emotions. She can see Jade doing a similar thing to survive her chosen profession. How does she do that though? Kate will have to find out very quickly because exposing Alexis to this evil, deviant psychopath isn't an option.

With that realization, she supposes she has decided her future path, at least for the short term. Will she survive mentally and emotionally? Will Rick ever be able to look at her again? Will he even want her after this happens? Will she be able to overpower this man and escape, knowing she is on camera behind locked doors with the purported virtual army waiting just outside the door? Can she survive at all?

* * *

"Well, have you come to a decision?" he asks as he walks back into the room.


	28. Chapter 28: Not Enough?

**A/N: This chapter might be borderline MA due to mention of sexual torture. None occurs but mentioning it might cause some worry. Read at your own risk.**

**. . .**

_**She goes back into the bedroom and opens the drawer in the nightstand and finds bottles of water and she downs one without stop, all the time knowing she is on camera. If she is to survive this captivity, she is going to have to be smart and turn off her emotions. She can see Jade doing a similar thing to survive her chosen profession. How does she do that though? Kate will have to find out very quickly because exposing Alexis to this evil, deviant psychopath isn't an option.**_

_**With that realization, she supposes she has decided her future path, at least for the short time. Will she survive mentally and emotionally? Will Rick ever be able to look at her again? Will he even want her after this happens? Will she be able to overpower this man and escape, knowing she is on camera behind locked doors with the purported virtual army waiting just outside the door? Can she survive at all?**_

"_**Well, have you come to a decision?" he asks as he walks back into the room.**_

* * *

Kate looks at him with no small amount of trepidation, knowing the moment of decision is at hand. She has reached a fork in the road that will determine her future for all time. If she agrees with this man's demands, she will cease to exist as Kate Beckett, Detective and simply become Kate, 'sex object'. She knows if that happens, her life will end as she knows it, not ever being able to face Rick again with any type of dignity, with any hope of a future with him, with any chance of a family with him as the father. This man has taken her future from her in one swift, evil act. She has no future as a virtuous woman.

However, if she refuses, she passes this same or worse verdict on to Alexis in addition to herself. She simply cannot sentence her to a life of absolute degradation and horror. It doesn't matter if they are sold into the sex trade or not, Alexis will be destroyed, never to regain her innocence – ever. Even worse, they could take all of that from her and Kate and Alexis would face the same fate as Janice did anyway.

If she agrees for now, then Alexis is spared and she might find a way out of this before meeting her endgame.

She truly has no choice and the man knows it.

She sits silently looking at the tall, apparently cultured man waiting for permission to speak so she won't be punished more severely than earlier. Her face still stings from the hard slap he gave her. So she keeps his gaze, not averting hers and not backing down from the silent defiance.

He asks again, "Have you come to a decision?" never raising his voice or changing his tone.

"Yes."

"And that is?"

"To answer your question, I have come to a decision. I have no choice in this matter. I have no other path than to agree with your rules and attempt to obey as you dictate." She nearly vomits at the thought of what she just said and agreed to.

"Good for you," he returns, "I knew you were more intelligent than that worthless writer gave you credit for. He really doesn't know what he had, does he?"

"Maybe not," Kate says before he can speak any further.

* * *

The man speaks again, "OK, then it is time to introduce you to your future. I will be back in about 30 minutes to have my first session with you. You have that time to freshen yourself and prepare for your initiation into your life as my sex servant. You will shower with the bath gel I have provided, then you will redress in the same outfit you are wearing now as it was chosen specifically by me to show off your assets to the fullest. You are a very desirable woman and you can have a life of relative ease if you simply do not cross me." He said the last four words with extra emphasis. "When I return, I want you sitting on the bed with your back against the headboard as before, but with your hands laced in your lap. You will remain that way until I give you specific instructions to follow. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

With that, he handed her a small toiletry bag. "You have 30 minutes to use the toilet, shower, redress and be waiting on the bed for me. I am always punctual, so don't keep me waiting or you will meet the consequences. Understood again?

"Yes."

And with that, he knocked on the door and left her alone in the room.

* * *

Kate looked in the bag quickly to see if there was anything of use but found only cherry shower gel and shampoo. She went directly to the bath and hurriedly undressed, stepping into the shower. The shower gel was exactly the same brand she used at home and she wondered how he knew. _'Don't think about that now, Kate, you have to survive this day; to last so Rick can find you.'_ She showered quickly and dried her hair as well as she could with just a towel. She threaded her fingers through her hair to straighten it out, not having a comb. _'Guess I can't have that, might create a weapon out of it.' _

Kate pulled the white lace thong over her legs for the second time that day and then added the stockings. Lastly she tightened the bustier around her and tucked her breasts in as best as they would fit, the white cups not leaving much room for her. Her breasts were on display as if she were advertising as a hooker on the street. She fastened the garters to her stockings and took one last look in the mirror to see how she looked. A completely random thought passed through her tortured mind, '_Rick would really, really like this outfit.'_

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the swarthy, distinguished looking man once again, she made her way to the bed, sitting up against the leather of the headboard, legs crossed at the ankles and her hands laced in her lap. She thought this must be a test of obedience, but could not think to disobey the instruction as requested, all the time knowing someone was watching her on the cameras.

As she waited for her fate, she looked more closely at the room to see if there was anything she missed on her first rudimentary scan of her surroundings. Nothing there that she had not seen earlier except she noticed steel rings welded to the frame of the headboard, obviously as an anchor point for restraints should she 'misbehave' or for the 'role-playing' games he spoke of. The site of the rings and the thought of their purpose brought even more dread to her than she had experienced up to now. She was being held in what could easily be considered a sexual torture chamber. And she had no say in what was to happen to her other than to make matters worse for her or possibly Alexis too.

As the minutes passed, she became more and more afraid, the dread of what awaited her was bearing down on every fiber of her being, draining the life force from her without the slightest hint of physical injury. She was experiencing purely evil mental and emotional torture, being told what was going to happen to her and then being made to wait for it, all the while being observed by whomever was on the other end of the camera feed. She felt like a condemned man having to build his own gallows, waiting to be hanged at dawn.

* * *

After what felt like hours, but had to be only a few short minutes, the door opened and her captor entered the room, making a show of closing the door with a resounding click of the lock. He was telling Kate, with his elaborate presentation, that she had no chance of escape. Kate had already come to that conclusion on her own; no escape, not without outside help.

'_Oh Rick, where are you? I cannot survive this if you aren't looking for me. Please find me before it is too late.'_

The tall dark man stood absolutely still and gazed at Kate lying on the bed. Kate could tell he was very aroused at her current state of dress, or undress as it were. He was stripping her with his eyes and in his mind, making no attempt to hide the lust and evil in his countenance. Her heart was pounding and her breath was quickening, not from lust or arousal, but from panic and hopelessness of her situation. Her time had finally come she thought to herself. No more cheating Fate, no more skating from the consequences, no more having her backup snatch her from the jaws of death or injury.

She was on her own and. . . **it was not enough**.

The man walked over to the end of the bed and told Kate, "Come down here to the end of the bed."

Kate reluctantly slid to the end of the bed on her essentially bare butt and placed her feet on the floor. The man came to stand over her, towering directly in front of her.

"Undress me," he said matter of factly, with no emotion in his voice at all, "slowly."

Kate looked up at him and saw no empathy in his demeanor, no softness in his face, only a cold menacing glare. He knew what he wanted and he was going to have it.

Kate reached up and started slowly opening the buttons on his very expensive formal shirt, having to remove cuff links when she got to the sleeves. Her hands were shaking so badly she could barely unbutton the front of his shirt.

"Don't lose those cuff links, they cost more than you make in a year," he said, mocking her perceived lowly station in life. Kate tried her best to show no emotion or response to his insults.

When the closures were all undone, she slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders, all the time fighting the bile that was threatening to rise in her throat. Next she leaned down and lifted each of his feet to untie his shoes and remove his shoes and socks.

She nearly gagged when she loosened his belt and slid it from the belt loops before dropping it on the floor by his shoes and shirt. She looked away as she undid the button at the top of his slacks and slowly moved the zipper down. His slacks fell to the floor and he raised each foot to have her pull the slacks from his feet. He was now standing in only his black satin boxers.

He reached down and his hand grazed the side of her full breast, skimming over the exposed flesh pushing out of the bustier top.

Kate hesitated and his hand left her breast and grabbed her chin, lifting it to look into his eyes. "When I tell you to do something, you will complete the task as I have instructed. If not, you will be punished. . . I thought I made that clear?"

"Yes, you did. Sorry."

Kate closed her eyes, trying to reject the tears that were threatening to fall and reached for the hem of his boxer legs. She slowly slid them down and once again looked away to the side. _It's only sex_, she kept telling herself.

"Very good, no punishment for you, yet. If you continue to do as I ask, just as you have, then we will not have a problem. Now scoot up to the head of the bed and lie on your back."

Kate reluctantly moved up the bed, stopping before she got to the headboard and settled down flat on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles again.

"Good girl", he said. '_Why won't he just shut up and leave me alone? I want Rick, she thought, sobbing internally at her impending degradation._'

The man climbed on the bed and slowly started to move up the bed. He lightly slid his hand up the inside of her leg, creeping higher and higher toward the apex of her thighs. As he passed her knees, he pulled her legs apart with his hand, caressing her thigh as he separated her legs. When his hands moved past her stockings and onto bare flesh, she nearly jumped off the bed but controlled it for fear of severe punishment. The pads of his fingers lightly grazed the white lace of her thong as he made his way upward. He slowed down as his face passed over her bare thighs, licking an evil path across the expanse of bare skin. He slid down between her thighs and bit her inner right thigh, purposefully leaving his signature mark on her tender flesh.

Kate nearly went into a full blown panic attack when he slid up beside her on the bed and placed his hand on the bare skin between her thong and the lower edge of her transparent lace bustier, sliding his fingers slowly around her waist. He kissed the soft swell of her exposed breast, sliding his fingers inside to tweak her nipple as he continued to suck on her breast. He resumed his journey up her body, now coldly licking her neck as he harshly bent her head to the side to gain better access. Kate was repulsed when she felt his tongue on her skin.

Kate knew the time had come for her to experience the perversion of absolute pure evil.

He was just beginning to suck on her neck, ready to leave his mark there also. _God, I can't take this, I just want Rick, I want this to stop. _

And then it miraculously did; she sensed something, someone else in the room, she thought.

A slight noise distracted her and all of a sudden she was alone on the bed. There was no weight on the bed other than hers and she heard a heavy thud against the far wall.

**Rick! **

The brain is an amazing organ as she was hallucinating in her emotional agony, desiring Rick to rescue her so badly that suddenly he was there, yanking the man from off her… A sob left her throat at the cruelty of it all.


	29. Chapter 29: Rick!

_**A/N: Heading out on vacation for a few days. Next update might be a day later than normal, but will be close to normal posting time. Thanks to all who have stayed with my story over the last few weeks.**_

* * *

_**Rick looks at the address the man had written and says, "Shit, this is four hours upstate. It will be nearly dawn when we get there."**_

_**Hunt finishes up tying the man to his desk chair with his phone cord and says to Rick, "Well, we better get started then. We don't want to disappoint the Missus."**_

"_**Or miss our meeting with the son of a bitch that runs this mess and has my wife. Let's go, now."**_

* * *

Rick heads out in the Mercedes and pulls onto the highway, jumping on I87 and mashing the accelerator. According to the GPS, the address lies on a bluff overlooking the Hudson River Valley. If the place is actually on the bluff, then the available approaches to the area are more limited. They will have to attempt infiltration from the front if at all. Hopefully, the house, mansion, castle, estate, whatever you want to call it will have some weakness in which to enter. Guess they will find out when they get there.

Hunt asks once again, "Gonna do what you need, now that we know he probably has some heavily armed security?"

"I'm gonna break your face you ask me one more time," Rick lashes back.

"Good, keep that attitude, I don't want to have to carry you when we get there."

"Just don't get in my way, you old-decrepit-has-been-washed-up-agent-wannabe."

Hunt laughs heartily and it breaks the tension a little so they can both relax and prepare mentally for the challenge ahead. If what Mr. Obese said is true, they will have to bring their A-game to this fight. And Rick is sure he will be bringing his A+ game tonight. Nobody, but nobody, ever threatens or harms his loved ones, especially Kate or Alexis. Best not be any hurt when he gets there or someone is going to be hurting very badly.

Rick can see the wheels spinning in Hunt's mind. He knows his dad is probably one of the most dangerous men he has ever met, having demonstrated that more than once. He remembers Paris, remembers the guy in the library. If Jackson Hunt needs someone dead, he will be dead. Rick just hopes he doesn't kill the guy who took Kate before he gets to mete out some justice of his own. And it will be with great prejudice.

Hunt looks over to Rick and ask just what he has in his trunk. Rick smiles and tells him, "Oh don't worry, I came prepared. What do you have in your little goody bag in the back seat?"

Jackson acts like he is trying so very hard to remember, holding his chin as he contemplates Rick's question.

Rick exclaims, "Just tell me, stop playing the dumb I-can't-remember games"

Hunt laughs and starts cataloguing the contents of his larger duffel in the back.

Well, I have my Walther HK MP5 A5 assault rifle and its twin, about 1000 rounds of ammo for them in mags, three Glock G41 Gen4 45 caliber pistols, silenced with five magazines each. I have a Remington MSR based on the SOCOM modular requirement, chambered for .338 Lapua round. I have an M32 40 mm grenade launcher and an Atchison Assault automatic shotgun and plenty of ammo for all of them."

"Damn, Dad, you will get a hernia trying to carry that thing. How much does all that weigh?"

"Not too much if you need it in a firefight. Now quit your bellyaching and get us to your Missus. I thought you were in a hurry to see her tonight."

"Yeah, probably wouldn't be too good to get pulled over with all this ordnance in the car. I'll get us there before daybreak, so we can go in under cover of darkness. Any thoughts, Dad?"

'Yeah, if someone is shooting at you, shoot him back. Anything else you need to know?"

Rick laughs at the simplistic response from Hunt, and thanks his lucky stars one more time that he is here with him. He is certainly one to have on your side in this type of situation, whether it be here or overseas. Rick is very proud to be his son, even though no one can really know about it.

Rick heard the female voice on the GPS telling him they had about 30 minutes to destination. He was starting to get amped up and was practicing deep slow breathing techniques he learned in Israel to control adrenaline and emotion. He would need all his faculties about him when they finally arrived at the location, but he had a very difficult time controlling his anger when he thought about what could be happening to Kate right now. He pressed just a little harder on the pedal, bringing the car to just about twenty miles per hour over the legal limit. He wanted to hurry, but if they were stopped by the troopers, not only would they be in deep trouble with the weapons they had on board, but would also be delayed indefinitely. He did not want an altercation with the police. He also did not want the police involved until they had Kate out safe and the abductor, whoever that might be, incapacitated at least. Preferably they would all be gone and this piece of worthless Bantha pudu will be incarcerated for the rest of his miserable life. His money will not sway the 'guests' of Rikers. (_Rick thinks he is getting too wrapped up in Star Wars tonight and needs to get his mind back on task_).

Hunt starts to get individual items out of his bag and begins to dress for the action. His vest goes on, then a pullover black tight tactical jacket. It can hold many items, but fits so well it will not hinder any actions he might have to make. Then he starts to fill the jacket. First is a series of magazines for his various weapons, then several throwing knives.

Rick looks at him incredulously and Hunt asks, "What? I'm just getting prepared. Never can tell what we will run into. The fat guy said this man has an army protecting him, so I want to be prepared for an army. Never can tell when I will need a knife for some short distance stealth action. You just take care of yourself."

Rick smiled and said he would be prepared just fine for what he needed to do when they got there. He would take care of things with his pistol, the second Walther automatic rifle, his "Rambo" knife modeled after the one on First Blood Part II, and if need be, his bare hands. He was more than a match for most mercenary security people since he was fighting not for money, but for his family, and specifically Kate. He would make sure his training was put to good use and would successfully rescue Kate from the clutches of this evil man.

The woman's voice told him to slow down; he had a right turn up ahead in about two minutes, then to proceed on that road for another seven minutes. The destination would be on the right. Rick told his dad to take over once he made the first turn and he retrieved his armament case from the back of the Mercedes. He started the preparations as his Dad had done and was completely armed when they made the turn onto the final drive. Once they got within a half mile of the destination, they cut the lights and let the car move slowly up the road, watching the estate all the time, calling out potential entry points, anything that might appear suspiciously like a surveillance device of some sort and any security lighting that might be triggered by motion or infrared. Once they were in sight of the main entrance, Hunt killed the engine and let the car coast to a stop. Rick pointed out a particular vulnerable spot he had seen about 100 yards back up the road, one that Hunt confirmed looked like a great infiltration point. There was a tree with one limb hanging across the top of the wall that would provide access to the inside of the wall and would be a good lookout point for perusal of the grounds. They both stepped out of the car and headed back up the road to the tree. Hunt asked Rick if he thought he could climb the tree to get onto the wall, Rick simply glared at him as he scampered up the tree. Once again, Hunt was impressed and well pleased with his son.

It was indeed a strategic vantage point. The two could see nearly all the grounds up to the main house that lay about a hundred meters back from the wall, nestled inside a grove of well-manicured trees. The trees were trimmed so a person could easily walk under them without having to duck around low hanging limbs, thus any cover from the trees was provided only by the trunks themselves. Hunt quickly surveyed the grounds, seeing several guards that appeared well armed, even carrying the guns openly. _What was this, a drug lord estate; looked like right out of a Chuck Norris movie_? Rick also noticed the guards and quietly remarked, "Dad, I see eleven of these guys. How many do you see?"

"Eleven also."

"OK, we have to get to the house without setting off an alarm. How quick are you with that MSR? I know you can hit anything you want to, but how fast? Can you take the guys out on the far side as I clean up the close ones?"

"You remember Paris? All those guys and not one shot fired, even the one with the gun to your head? Think I can handle it."

"OK, let me get down and sneak up close to the nearest one and then we will initiate. 3 minutes."

"Roger."

"Dad, just so you know, if these guys act like they are going to fire, I will silence them. If not, I want to take them out alive, but incapacitated. I have about hundred zip-tie restraints, so I will take these guys down one at a time and zip them up. You just watch the other guys so I don't get shot. Whatever you do, don't let them raise the alarm. I don't want to take a chance on Kate being caught in the crossfire or spirited out through another exit."

Hunt looks at his son and swells with pride, knowing he is now the man he knew he could be so many years ago when he gave him the copy of Casino Royale in the library. Now it is time to come of age, so to speak. He has his mission and there is no way he is coming back without his Kate.

"Go, I've got this end."

Rick slips out of the tree and ghosts through the trees, taking out two men without being detected. Hunt smiles as he watches his son become the avenging marauder, taking no prisoners as he moves silently through the grove. As he reaches the house, five of the eleven men are on the ground, sleeping it off for at least the next four hours. They are bound hand and foot with the right hand zip-tied to the left ankle and vice-versa behind their backs. All are silenced with duct tape. The four hours will allow them plenty of time to retrieve Kate and make their escape.

Hunt watches the men closest to the main house and sees one of them doubling back on Rick as he ties a sixth guy up. One quick shot, sounding like a puff of air and the guy is lying quietly on the ground, not to be of concern anymore. Rick sees him fall and quickly pulls his pistol, fearing the remaining four might have seen the encounter. Sure enough, here come two of them and Rick takes the closest out with his silenced pistol. He is as deadly as he is stealthy. He sees the second of the two drop suddenly as he hears what sounds like a wasp fly by only a couple of feet away, followed by a dull thick thud as the round impacts the guard center mass. He looks back at his dad and glares.

Rick quickly dispatches the last two of the men with no difficulty, binding them as the previous ones, and then Hunt makes his way rapidly to the door. They enter slowly and watchfully, taking in everything in the estate. Rick sees a guard and quickly wraps him up in a choke hold. He asks him if there are any more guys in the building and how many there are. The guard, now nearly unconscious from the choke hold, hold up five, then two fingers.

Loosening the hold slightly, Rick says, "Where?"

He points to the back to a corridor that leads to the private quarters of the house.

Hunt asks him, "Is there a woman being held back there?" Rick pulls his pistol and moves it to the man's head, just behind his right ear, and he quickly nods his head yes.

"You are going to show us exactly where and how to get there. Then you will go to sleep. If you make a sound at all, especially to alert anyone, you will die right then and there, understand?" Hunt says. The not now so tough guard nods his head timidly and tries to move to the corridor. Rick stops him and silently binds his hands and silences him with a gag. "Now, lead us to the woman," Rick whispers into the man's ear.

The guard leads them to a long hallway with two doors on each side and a single door at the end. The door at the end has a very large man standing guard, leaving no question this is where they will find Kate. Rick once again whispers into the man's ear, "Is that where the woman is?"

The Guard nods his head and then it's lights out for him. Hunt takes the guard at the end of the hall out with the silenced pistol he has been carrying. Rick and Jackson clear the first rooms on each side and move to the second pair. They encounter the remainder of the seven guards, leaving them either dead or severely incapacitated and bound in the hallway. Once inside the last door on the left, they find a set of monitors that are watching the room. Rick sees Kate in the monitor with a tall dark man slowly crawling up the bed beside her. She is dressed in a white negligee of some sort and he can see she is under severe duress. Rick says to Hunt, "We go in quietly and without mercy. I will get Kate first and then we will deal with this piece of shit. Understood?"

"Let's move," Hunt says.

They move silently to the door and open it without a sound. Rick creeps up to the bed and grabs the pervert by one leg and the hair of his head and simultaneously lifts and throws him backward to the far wall. Hunt immediately sticks the barrel of his silencer against his forehead just above and in front of his right temple and shakes his head to indicate not to speak or make a sound. Rick looks toward Kate and hears

"**Rick**"


End file.
